Funny Destiny
by Jejevan
Summary: Suka atau tidak! takdir mereka akan selalu bersama! YUNJAE, YAOI, BoyxBoy.
1. Chapter 1

Suka atau tidak! takdir mereka akan selalu bersama! YUNJAE, YAOI, BoyxBoy.

**FUNNY DESTINY**

**Main Cast :** Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

**Other Cast :** Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Shim) Changmin, Park (Cho) Kyuhyun, Kim Hyunjoong, Kim (Tan) Hangkyung, Kim Heechul, Jung Yesung, Jung (Kim) Ryeowook, Jin Yihan, Go Ahra.

**Pairing :** Yunjae, little bite Yoosu dan Changkyu kecil. Slight Yijae and Yunra (-.-").

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, Friendly, Family.

**Rate : **T menuju ke M (untuk jaga-jaga).

**Warning :** YAOI, BoyxBoy, typo(s), OOC, tidak Failure EYD, jantung berdebar, dehidrasi, hasrat ingin pipis, mimpi buruk dll.

**Disclaimer :** Jae emak sama babeh Yun adalah pasangan abadi, mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat! DAN FF INI PUNYA SAYA, JEJEVAN!.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ^_^

WONG GITU SAJA KOK REPOT *poppo*

**(Chapter 1)**

"Ya Jaejoong-ahh polkadot eoh ~ "

"Kyaaa ~ Jung Yunho cabul!"

Hahaha ~

_BRUK_

~ Yunho POV ~

Bhahaha ... ekspresinya selalu saja begitu, selalu menggemaskan. _Aish_, bicara apa aku ini?. Pasti si pawang gajah itu akan langsung mengadu pada Ummanya. Ck' percuma saja Umma-mu tidak akan percaya kalau aku mengintipmu **lagi.**

Apa kalian bingung dengan hubunganku dan pawang gajah itu? Begini, biar ku jelaskan. Nama ku **Jung Yunho** umurku 17 tahun dan pawang gajah itu adalah tetanggaku sejak humm ... mungkin sejak kami masih direncanakan. Aku dan pawang gajah itu juga satu sekolah dan parahnya selama aku mengenyam pendidikan dari Playgroup sampai sekarang aku duduk dibangku kelas 2 High School, teman sebangku ku masih sama! satu orang! satu nama! dan dia adalah si pawang gajah itu**, Kim Jaejoong!.**

"Ck' tumben hello kitty, biasanya gajah!" gumamku seraya menatap malas boneka miliknya yang tadi ia lempar dari kamarnya dan mendarat sempurna dikamarku dan sialnya tepat mengenai wajah tampanku.

Nde, tebakan kalian benar. Rumah kami bersebelahan dan kamar kami juga berhadapan. Kalian heran kenapa dia melempar ku dengan bonekanya? hehe ... tentu saja karna kegiatan **rutin** ku mengintipnya.

_Ya!_ aku bukannya cabul seperti yang pawang gajah itu teriakan tadi. Hanya saja aku sangat senang menggoda dan membuatnya kesal. Bahkan kalau jiwa evil ku sedang bangkit aku tak segan-segan terus menjahilinya sampai dia menangis meraung-raung selama tiga hari tiga malam.

_Aish,_ selama 17 tahun aku mengenalnya, sebenarnya aku masih **ragu** kalau dia seorang namja. Ck' mana ada namja yang mengoleksi boneka, membawa cermin hello kitty kemana-mana, lebih suka ke toko pernak-pernik atau toko boneka daripada ke _gym_. Bahkan kamarnya serba pink dan yang paling parah adalah pakaian dalamnya!.

_Aigo,_ mana ada namja yang memakai celana dalam berwarna cerah dengan motif kartun atau polkadot, terkadang mataku juga mendapati sebuah kantung berpita didepan celana dalamnya. Omona! bukankah itu** celana dalam untuk yeoja?.** Ck' aku tidak heran kalau ia bisa muat dengan underware yang seharusnya untuk yeoja, karna memang pinggangnya sangat ramping. Tapi tetap saja itu untuk yeoja dan usianya saja yang 17 tahun tapi kelakuannya persis seperti Changmin, adikku yang baru berusia 5 tahun. Tuh kan dia memang namja gadungan!.

Wae? kalian heran aku bisa tau tentangnya sampai sedetail itu? bahkan sampai celana dalamnya? Eyy, tentu saja aku tau dari aktivitas mengintipku setiap pagi atau sore tepatnya setelah ia mandi. Salahkan si pawang gajah itu yang selalu** lupa** menutup tirai kamarnya dan ingatlah aku mengenalnya dari kami masih memakai popok.

Oh ya, ada satu ahh ~ ani ani tapi dua hal lagi yang menambah kecurigaan ku padanya. Pertama wajahnya, nde wajahnya. Dilihat dari sudut dan angle manapun wajahnya tidak ada kesan namja-nya sama sekali. Wajahnya sangat cantik, terlalu cantik, bahkan melebihi yeoja manapun.

Mata bulatnya yang selalu memancarkan kepolosan, hidung kecil yang begitu lancip, bibir semerah cherry yang selalu mengerucut imut jika sedang kesal. Yang kedua adalah tubuhnya yang tergolong mungil untuk ukuran seorang namja, dengan tinggi yang hanya sebahuku, pinggang ramping dan ia memiliki kulit mulus seputih susu yang setiap hari diminum Changmin.

Yaaa, kalau saja dia seorang yeoja, mungkin sudah ku pacari sejak aku baru mengenal cinta diusia 10 tahun. Hah ~ tapi sayangnya dia namja. Humm ... sebenarnya tak masalah, toh Umma Appaku dan Umma Appanya semua seorang namja. _Yeah,_ Umma-ku dan Umma-nya seorang **male pregnancy**. Bahkan banyak temanku yang menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Namun, aku masih **normal **aku masih menyukai yeoja walau saat ini tak ada yang menarik perhatianku.

Kembali ke pawang gajah itu. _Humm,_ kurasa Tuhan salah memasukan Roh-nya ke tubuh namja (walaupun memang tubuhnya mirip yeoja). _Aigo,_ bicara apa aku ini? mana mungkin Tuhan salah. Mungkin ini memang takdirnya, takdir seorang Kim Jaejoong, **takdir yang lucu,** ani?.

~ Yunho POV end ~

* * *

_Kim House ..._

_Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Seorang namja cantik menghentakan kakinya yang masih berbalut sandal kamar berbentuk hello kitty. Wajah cantiknya merengut imut, bibir mungilnya mengerucut cute, mata doe-nya melotot namun sesekali mengerjap lucu. Hah ~ ini kesekian kalinya kau gagal menunjukan ekspresi kesal mu, Kim Jaejoongie.

"Umma ~"

"Ummaaa ~"

"Ummaaaaa ~"

"Ya! jangan berteriak-teriak, ini masih pagi, Joongie!" protes namja cantik paruh baya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan, Kim Heechul namanya.

"Umma, Yunho mengintipku lagi!" adu sang anak dengan pout dibibir kissable-nya.

"Joongie, sudah berapa kali Umma bilang, jangan ke-GR-an chagiya!" enteng sang Umma yang memang memiliki jiwa evil dibalik fisik Cinderella-nya.

Jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya. Mwo ke-GR-an? enak saja!. Mata besarnya menatap sebal sang Umma yang tengah menuangkan kopi kecangkir favorit Appa-nya, susu coklat ke gelas bening untuk Hyung-nya dan susu strawberry ke gelas berbentuk gajah yang tentu saja untuknya.

"Huwaaa ~ Umma, Joongie tidak bohong, beruang jelek itu mengintip Joongie lagi!" pekik Jaejoong seraya menggoyang-goyangkan daster sang Umma.

Mwo? Daster? nde, biar pun Heechul seorang namja namun ia sudah biasa memakai pakaian yeoja. Salahkan jiwa keibuannya yang terlampau akut dan wajah cantiknya yang menurun pada anak bungsunya. Dan perihal underware feminim Jaejoong, hah ~ itu juga ulah Umma cantik yang suka semaunya ini.

"Umma tidak mengatakan kamu bohong chagiya. Sudah ahh jangan ganggu Umma, Umma sedang repot." seru Umma Kim sekenannya. Kenyatannya ia memang sedang repot mengingat suami dan kedua anaknya punya selera makan yang berbeda.

"Umma ~ Joongie tukar kamar dengan Hyung, nde?" pinta sang anak dengan puppy eyes andalannya dan tak mengindahkan kesibukan sang Umma.

"Mwo? tukar kamar dengan Hyung mu? lalu merombak kamar Hyung mu menjadi serba pink, dan merombak kamarmu menjadi serba hitam? ck' dalam mimpimu saja Joongie kitty." Titah sang umma seraya berkacak pinggang.

Oh my God! Baru kali ini puppy eyes-nya tak berhasil!. Mata memelas namja cantik itu luntur seketika berganti menjadi deathglare yang sayangnya tak banyak membantu karna memang pada dasarnya wajah si cantik itu yang terlampau cute.

"Huh ~ sebal! Umma tidak sayang Joongie lagi!" pekik Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang sangat imut dam manja.

Umma Kim menghela nafas, memang anaknya yang satu ini harus diberi pengertian selembut mungkin. Berbeda dengan Hyung-nya yang harus dinasehati dengan sedikit jitakan dan ancaman.

"Joongie, dengar Umma nde, menukar kamarmu dan Hyung-mu sangatlah merepotkan, harus memanggil tukang segala, kasihan Appa-mu yang akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk chagiya, lagi pula belum tentu Hyung-mu mau, jadi jangan bicara seperti itu lagi hanya karna Umma tidak mau menuruti permintaanmu kali ini, arraseo?" ceramah Umma Kim panjang lebar seraya mengelus lembut surai halus sang anak.

"Arraseo umma, mian Joongie tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." sahut Jaejoong seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memainkan jemarinya.

Umma Kim tersenyum, "Nde gwaenchana chagiya, kajja ~ bersiap-siap, Umma tidak mau kamu telat dihari pertamamu menjadi murid kelas 2."

Jaejoong mengangguk seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

* * *

_TING TONG ... TING TONG ..._

"Aish, siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?!" decak Umma Kim seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu

_CEKLEK_

"Eoh? Jung?!" sontak Umma Kim saat mendapati dua anak tetangganya sekaligus sahabatnya pagi-pagi sudah mejeng didepan pintu rumahnya.

Yunho sudah berpakaian rapih dengan seragam yang sama seperti anak bungsunya. Sementara Changmin sudah rapih dengan seragam TK-nya seraya mengalungkan botol minum angry bird kesayangannya.

"Annyeong, Kim Ahjumma," sapa Jung bersaudara kompak.

"Annyeong, Yunnie, Minnie." ramah Umma Kim seraya mengelus puncak kepala Changmin lalu menepuk pundak Yunho.

Mata namja cantik paruh baya itu tertuju pada tumpukan boneka yang tengah dibawa Yunho dan Changmin. Heechul menghela nafas dan ia sudah bisa menebak milik siapa boneka-boneka itu. _Yeah,_ boneka siapa lagi kalau bukan boneka milik anak bontotnya yang selalu berakhir dikamar Yunho setelah keduanya bertengkar.

_Aish,_ siapa yang tidak tahu perihal hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang bisa dikatakan jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah akur. Ck' salahkan mereka berdua yang bertengkar dimana saja dan tak memperdulikan tempat.

"Aigo, pasti ini boneka-bonekanya Joongie nde?"

Yunho mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. _Yap,_ itu adalah boneka-boneka Jaejoong yang sudah menginap kurang lebih selama 5 hari dikamar Yunho. Sudah tau kan asal mula **terbangnya** boneka-boneka itu dari kamar Jaejoong ke kamar Yunho? Arraseo.

Sangking banyaknya Yunho sampai harus minta tolong pada adiknya untuk membantu membawakan boneka-boneka Jaejoong. Walau Changmin hanya mampu membawa tiga boneka yang sudah menutupi wajahnya, namun lumayanlah.

Ck' tapi pertolongan bocah titisan iblis itu tentu saja tak cuma-cuma. Yunho dengan berat hati harus membelikan adik **manisnya** itu lima bungkus ice cream dan miniatur angry bird. Kalau Jaejoong terobsesi dengan gajah dan hello kitty, bocah iseng ini terobsesi dengan kartun burung merah dengan alis yang bertautan itu

"Nde, Ahjumma boneka Jae Noona ada banyak cekali dikamal Hyung, ada cepuluh." ujar bocah cadel berambut jamur a.k.a Changmin.

_Ya,_ bocah yang jahilnya sama dengan Hyung-nya itu memang memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan **Nonna** bukan Hyung. Bahkan sejak ia baru bisa bicara, tak pernah sekali pun Changmin memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Hyung.

"Aigo, banyak sekali Minnie, nanti Ahjumma marahi Joongie Nonna-nya nde." seru Heechul yang juga menyebut Jaejoong dengan embel-embel Nonna.

"Ahjumma, aku taruh boneka-boneka ini langsung ke kamar Jaejoong nde," ujar Yunho dengan smirk evil andalannya.

"Eoh? nde nde." sontak Heechul seraya mempersilahkan Yunho dan Changmin memasuki rumahnya.

Duo Jung memang sudah biasa mondar-mandir dirumah Kim, mengingat Yunho dan Hyunjoong - Hyungnya Jaejoong - yang bisa melupakan apapun kalau sudah membicarakan soal basket dan juga Changmin yang memang ce'es-an Jaejoong. Eoh? dalam hal apa? tentu saja bermain.

"Yunnie mianhae, jadi merepotkan." kata Heechul tak enak.

Walaupun keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung sudah seperti saudara namun tetap saja Heechul merasa tak enak pada Leeteuk - Umma Yunho dan Changmin - karna hampir tiap pagi Yunho datang hanya untuk mengembalikan boneka-boneka anaknya. Dimata Heechul, Yunho adalah anak yang sangat baik dan penurut, berbanding terbalik dengan pengelihatan Jaejoong.

"Ya, Ahjumma seperti dengan siapa saja, hehe ... gwaenchana Ahjumma." ramah Yunho dengan tampang malaikat yang dibalasan senyuman ramah Umma Kim _a.k.a_ Heechul.

Duo Jung dengan leluasa menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jaejoong setelah menyapa Appa Kim dan Hyunjoong yang tengah sarapan.

_CEKLEK_

Yunho dan Changmin memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Keduanya langsung menaruh tumpukan boneka tersebut di queenbed Jaejoong yang sudah dirapihkan. Sang empunya kamar sepertinya sedang berada dikamar mandi.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ketiap sudut kamar Jaejoong yang benar-benar seperti kamar barbie, serba pink dengan aksen hello kitty dan gajah. Bahkan terdapat meja rias yang penuh dengan jejeran produk kecantikan.

_'Ck dia benar-benar dirancang menjadi seorang yeoja.'_ batin Yunho dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Hyung, cebenalnya Jae Nonna itu namja atau yeoja? kamalnya ceplti kamal Culli Nonna tapi Jae Nonna memakai celana cepelti kita, Imin bingung." Polos Changmin seraya mengunyah roti yang ia ambil - rampas - dari tangan Hyunjoong. Aish, dasar bocah evil.

Yunho terkekeh seraya megacak rambut sang dongsaeng. _Yeah,_ kamar Jaejoong memang mirip dengan kamar sepupu mereka Sulli, yeoja imut yang masih duduk dibangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar.

"Molla, Hyung juga bingung Min, seharusnya sih namja seperti kita, tapi Hyung juga curiga." ujar Yunho asal.

_Yap,_ penampilan Jaejoong memang ambigu. Banyak orang yang sudah tertipu oleh penampilan dan wajah cantiknya, bahkan ia seperti _mannequin _bernyawa.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya, "Tapi, Jae Nonna cantik cepelti Umma, Imin maunya Jae Nonna jadi Nonna Imin bukan Hyung Imin." ujar bocah lima tahun sambil memeluk-meluk salah satu boneka gajah Jaejoong.

"Yaaa, terserah Min saja."

_CEKLEK_

Yunho dan Changmin menoleh pada asal suara. Keduanya tertegun kala melihat sesosok malaikat yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut bathrobe baby pink, rambutnya masih basah dengan tetesan air yang mengalir seduktif dari pelipisnya hingga ke leher jenjangnya, paha putihnya terekspos karna memang bathrobe yang dikenakan malaikat cantik itu sangat pendek dan hanya menutup seperempat paha mulusnya.

_GLUK ~_

Yunho yang mengaku namja** normal** itu menelan salivanya. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar kala melihat pemandangan **indah** dihadapannya saat ini dan dan dan penampilan Jaejoong yang menurut Yunho errr ... sangat seksi itu membuat sesuatu dibagian bawahnya **menyembul** seketika.

Changmin yang baru berusia lima tahun pun cukup tertegun melihat Jae Nonna-nya yang mirip putri dari negri dongeng. Kecil-kecil tapi jiwa seme-nya sudah sangat kuat dan terlihat. _Yeah,_ kakak dan adik sama saja.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata hazelnya ketika mendapati ada dua orang namja yang tak asing baginya tengah duduk manis di queenbednya seraya menatapnya intens. Yang satu seumuran dengannya dan yang satu masih tergolong balita besar.

Jaejoong yang memang lemot mengeryitkan dahinya seraya mencerna apa yang terjadi. Kenapa duo Jung ada dikamarnya? dan kenapa yang bermata musang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar? Mata besar Jaejoong perlahan mengikuti arah pandangan mata musang itu.

_GOTCHA ~_

Jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya kala mendapati ternyata Yunho si pemilik mata musang itu sedari menatap lekat paha seputih susu nan kenyal miliknya. Sementara Changmin, si bocah polos bermata onyx itu menatap intens wajah cantik Jaejoong. Walaupun masih kecil namun Changmin sudah bisa menilai uke-uke yang cantik dan kini Jaejoong masih mematung ditempat.

"Jae Noona, neomu yeopo." puji Changmin dengan senyum polos ala bocah, namun tersirat sebuah aura kemesuman disana.

"J-ja-jae." gugup yunho dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kekagumannya pada sosok cantik dihadapannya dan kegugupuan tak bisa pula disembunyikannya.

"KYAAA ~ JUNG BABBO CABUL! UMMAAA ~ APPAAA ~ HYUNGGG-IE ~"

* * *

_Bigeast Senior High School ..._

_Kelas 2-A_

_"Ya! Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan pada Kim Jaejoong?"_

_"Nde, dia tidak berhenti menangis."_

_"Kau apakan si cantik yang polos itu?"_

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi tatkala beberapa teman sekelasnya menegur dan menatapnya tajam karna sedari tadi teman sebangkunya tak kunjung menghentikan tangisnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si cantik, Kim Jaejoong.

Nde, tangis namja cantik itu memang ada kaitannya dengan kejadian nista yang bersangkutan dengan Jung bersaudara dikamarnya tadi. Yunho menatap horror namja cantik itu yang semakin menangis hebat. Untung Lee Sosaengnim tidak bisa mengajar hari ini, jadi Yunho tak perlu repot-repot mencari alasan **lagi** perihal acara menangis teman sebangkunya yang cantik jelita itu.

"Hiks ... hiks ... Umma ~ Appa ~ Hyung-ie ~ jiji ~" isak Jaejoong seraya terus memanggil-manggil semua anggota keluarganya beserta kucing kesayangannya.

"Ya! Jae, berhenti menangis! Seperti yeoja saja! Kau lihat itu, mereka menatapku seakan aku pelaku kriminal." titah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dilipat tangannya yang ia tumpukan di atas meja.

"Hiks ... aku bukan yeoja beruang jelek! dan kau memang pelaku kejahatan Jung babbo, seharusnya kau masuk penjara khusus makhluk cabul hiks ..." ujar Jaejoong dengan suara sumbang dan parau.

Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya. Cabul apa? menyentuh ujung kukunya saja tidak!.

"Ya! pawang gajah menyentuhmu saja aku tidak!" protes Yunho menatap malas Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

"Hiks ... tapi tetap saja kau mengintipku sebanyak dua kali pagi ini." sahut Jaejoong seraya mendongkakan kepalanya.

Yunho menatap horror wajah namja cantik itu. Mata besarnya masih mengalirkan kristal bening, hidung mancungnya sudah memerah, bibir cherrynya basah dan bergetar. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan terlintas perasaan tak tega.

Namja mainly itu menghela nafas, "Dengar ya Jae, yang pertama aku memang mengintipmu, hey tapi salahkan dirimu yang selalu membuka lebar-lebar jendela dan tiraimu sampai aku dengan leluasan bisa melihat celana dalam mu. "

_BLUSH_

Jaejoong membulatkan mata doe-nya yang masih berair. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Humm, i-itu aku lupa menutupnya." Jawab Jaejoong gugup seraya memaikan ujung kemejanya.

Yunho menyeringai jahil, "Lupa? setiap hari? bilang saja kau memang ingin aku mengintipmu." Balas Yunho dengan tampang pervert.

"M-mwoya? Aniyo! otakmu saja yang memang cabul, l-lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat dikamarku?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengipas-ngipas lehernya yang berkeringat dengan tangannya sendiri.

Yunho melirik sekilas leher putih Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat seksi dan sensual itu seraya menelan salivanya.

"I-itu aku hanya ingin mengembalikan boneka-boneka mu yang sudah menumpuk dikamar ku, Jae. Makanya dengar dulu penjelasanku, jangan langsung berteriak dan menangis, kau ini namja tapi cengeng sekali." omel Yunho seraya mentotol-totol dahi berbalut poni namja cantik itu.

"Aku tidak cengeng!" protes Jaejoong dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

Yunho menyunggingkan bibir seksinya meledek, "Kau cengeng pawang gajah, sangat cengeng!, tuh lihat mata belo mu mulai berair lagi haha." ledek Yunho yang semakin membuat bibir cherry namja cantik itu bergetar.

"A-aku tidak ..." elak namja cantik bak boneka rusia itu sambil mengigit bawahnya seraya menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

"Huwaaa ~ Umma, Joongie tidak cengeng hiks ... hiks ..."

"Haha ... tuh kan menangis lagi, kau memang cengeng, dasar cengeng!" ledek Yunho **lagi **yang lantas membuat isakan Jaejoong semakin menjadi.

"Huwaaa ~ hiks .. hiks ... Umaaa ~ hiks ... hiks ..."

Yunho terkekeh namun lama kelamaan telingannya iritasi juga mendengar tangisan Jaejoong yang bisa dikatakan sangat cempreng, "Ya! Pawang gajah! Berhenti menangis!" bentak Yunho yang bukannya meredakan isakan Jaejoong, tapi justru membuat tangisan namja cantik itu semakin kencang.

_15 menit kemudian ..._

Tangis Jaejoong mulai mereda karna sedari tadi Yunho terus membujuknya. Mulai dari akan membelikan namja cantik itu ice cream vanilla favoritnya, membelikannya boneka gajah atau hello kitty, dan namja mainly itu juga berjanji akan mengajak Jaejoong untuk menjemput Changmin nanti sepulang sekolah. TK Changmin memang salah satu tempat favorit Jaejoong, karna dia memang alumni Taman Kanak-kanak itu - bersama Yunho juga tentunya.

"Yunho-ahh, janji nde kau akan membelikan aku ice cream dan boneka, juga menjemput Minnie." ujar namja cantik itu dengan mata sembab yang memerah.

"Humm ... " dehem Yunho sekenannya.

Mata hazel Jaejoong langsung berbinar bak bongkahan berlian yang terkena bias matahari dan bibir cherry-nya lantas mengulas senyum manis bak gulali. Baginya, deheman Yunho sepeti sebuah persetujuan.

_GREP_

"Gomawo Yunho-ahh," girang jaejoong seraya memeluk erat namja tampan itu.

"Y-ya! jangan memelukku dengan ingus yang meler-meler begitu." titah yunho gugup seraya mengatur debaran jantungnya.

Jaejoong langsung memonyongkan bibir cherry-nya saat Yunho melepas paksa pelukannya. Mata besar Jaejoong menatap Yunho sebal.

"M-mwo? jangan menatapku begitu! aish ... Jae itu ingusmu ~" seru Yunho menutupi kegugupannya.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata besarnya seraya mengelap ingusnya.

"Yun ~ yun ~" panggil Jaejoong seduktif dengan senyum menggodanya seraya menjulurkan tangan nistanya yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengelap ingusnya.

"Ya! pawang gajah! jauhkan tangan kotormu!" sontak yunho membulatkan mata musangnya seraya langsung berdiri.

"Yunnie ~" seru Jaejoong dengan senyum nistanya seraya mendekati namja mainly itu.

"Ya! pergi ... pergi ... jangan mendekat! kyaaa ~" teriak Yunho langsung melarikan diri.

"Yunnie tunggu aku ~ haha ..." pekik Jaejoong manja sembari tertawa evil walau wujudnya bidadari seraya mengejar Yunho yang sudah ngibrit keluar kelas.

Teman sekelas Yunjae hanya menatap tak percaya pemandangan tersebut karna biasanya Jaejoong yang berakhir dengan berlari disertai isakan seperti bidadari kesetanan, namun hari ini justru Yunho yang lari bak pangeran yang kebakaran jenggot kala Jaejoong menggodanya dengan tangan berbalut ingus.

"Aish, kedua orang itu tingkahnya sungguh ajaib." Celetuk salah satu teman sekelas Yunjae yang bernama Sunny

"Nde, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat Yunho dan Jaejoong cocok nde." Sahut Taeyeon.

"Humm , yang satu tampan yang satu cantik." Timpal Seohyun.

"Aku lebih setuju kalau Yunho dengan Jaejoong daripada dengan si nenek lampir bermuka tebal itu." Tambah Yuri yang diangguki ketiga teman bergosipnya itu.

"Aku setuju, si Go babbo itu sungguh tak tahu malu aishhh ..." kata Sunny sarkastik.

"Ku dengar dia sedang sakit haha ... semoga saja cepat mati." Kata Yuri yang lantas membuat keempat yeoja itu tertawa nista sejadinya.

* * *

Yunho masih berlari sekencang mungkin - menghindari malaikat berhati titisan Nyi Rempong yang tengah mengejarnya dengan maksud terselubung. Nde, Maksud memeperi ingusnya. Ya! Joongie kitty jahil eoh?!.

Kini Yunho sudah berada didalam Cafetaria. Tanda-tanda namja cantik yang ingin menistakannya itu belum nampak. _Yeah_, mana sanggup seorang Kim Jaejoong yang rutin ke salon setiap minggu mengejar Jung Yunho yang larinya bak seorang atlet maraton kawakan. Namja tampan berbibir hati itu lantas mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi Cafetaria seraya mengatur deru nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Omo! hhh ... akuh lelahhh, aish ... dasar pawang gajah babbo! jorok sekali kelakuannya, untung lariku cepat hhh ... hah ada untungnya juga aku sering dikejar anjingnya Han Ahjussi." runtuk Yunho sembari mati-matian menormalkan nafasnya.

_PLUK ~_

Tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang yang reflek membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "Ya! Kim Jaejoong!" pekik Yunho seraya menoleh dan dahinya langsung mengeryit kala pelaku penepukan bukanlah namja cantik yang dimaksudnya.

"Ya ya ya, Jung Yunho sebesar itukah cintamu pada si cantik itu eoh? Sampai-sampai kau memanggilku dengan namanya, omo ~ manis sekali." Celetuk namja tampan berdahi lebar _a.k.a_ Park Yoochun - teman dekat Yunho selain Jaejoong. Ehh? Ralat Jaejoong bukanlah teman Yunho tapi musuh yang ia sayangi melebihi seorang teman wehehe ...

"Ya! Bicara apa kau Park jidat! Aku kira kau si pawang gajah itu, aku sedang melarikan diri darinya. Tadi, dia menangis dan ingusnya ikut keluar bersamaan dengan air matanya. Aish, jorok sekali bocah itu. Lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk mengelap ingusnya dan dia melakukannya, tapi ck' ... dia malah mengejar ku untuk memeperkan ingusnya padaku. Ya! Itu jorok sekali kan, mana aku lupa membawa _hand sanitizer_ hari ini aish ... dasar Kim Jaejoong membuat ku hampir mati saja karna kehabisan nafas." Cerocos Yunho panjang lebar yang sontak membuat Yoochun cengo sejadinya.

Apa-apaan si Jung ini?! Pikir Yoochun. Baru juga ia datang, tapi langsung dicecar dengan curhatan super panjangnya yang Yoochun yakini panjangnya melebihi proklamasi. Dan jangan lupakan mimik wajah Yunho yang sangat antusias kala menceritakannya, persis seperti orang yang baru menang togel. _Aish,_ sebenarnya kau sedang kesal atau senang Jung Yunho?. Ambigu sekali ekspresinya.

"Demi Tuhan, Yun," Kata Yoochun yang ditatap bingung Yunho.

"Demi Tuhan? Nde, kau benar Chun. Demi Tuhan si pawang gajah itu sangat menyebalkan ckckck." Seru Yunho yang sontak membuat Yoochun memutar manik matanya malas.

"Ya! Aku belum selesai bicara idiot! Maksudku demi Tuhan aku tidak bertanya Jung Yunho!" pekik Yoochun seraya menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! kenapa kau memukulku, Park Jidat?!" sontak Yunho tak terima.

"Karna aku kesal denganmu!. Listen Jung Yunho, kalau kau menyukai si cantik itu, katakan saja! Dekati dia dengan cara yang wajar, bukan kejar-kejaran seperti anak kucing dan anak beruang seperti itu. Ck' sesekali gunakan otak jeniusmu untuk menarik perhatiannya dengan cara yang seharusnya Jung!." Titah Yoochun dengan alis bertautan yang dibalas tatapan mendelik mata musang Yunho.

"Ya! Aku tidak menyukainya! Dan asal kau tau, aku ini masih **normal** Park Jidat!." Jengah Yunho yang tak menyadari kalau ucapannya seolah menyinggung Yoochun.

_Right,_ namja bersuara husky itu adalah penyuka sesama jenis dan sudah memiliki namjachingu yang imut akut _a.k.a _Kim Junsu yang juga teman Jaejoong.

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang yang sentak menyadarkan Yunho perihal ucapannya barusan, "M-mian Chun, bukan maksudku meng-"

"Sudahlah, gwaenchana Yun." Intrupsi Yoochun seraya menepuk pundak namja berbibir hati itu. Walau sebenarnya Yoochun merasa tak nyaman dengan ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Humm ... aku ingin bertanya padamu Yun, seburuk itu kah seorang gay dimatamu?" tanya Yoochun yang lantas membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya. Namja berwajah tegas itu merasa semakin tak enak pada sahabatnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun hunting video NC-25 bersamanya.

"Katakan saja sejujurnya, tidak usah merasa tak enak, kita sudah berteman cukup lama eoh." Tambah namja cassanova itu yang menyadari sikap tak enak Yunho.

"B-bukan seperti itu Chun, hanya saja aku merasa aneh dengan hubungan yang menyalahi kodrat humm ... seperti yang kau katakan tadi, walaupun sekarang hal itu sudah tak lagi tabu, terlebih lagi kedua orangtua ku pun namja, namun entahlah aku merasa diriku masih yaaa ... n-normal." Jelas Yunho sedikit kikuk karna takut-takut menyinggung perasaan Yoochun.

Namja bersuara husky itu menyunggingkan bibir seksinya kala menangkap ada sebuah keraguan kala Yunho mengatakan kata **normal**. Tak yakinkah kalau dirimu normal, Jung Yunho?.

"Baiklah tuan normal, jawabanmu aku terima, tapi pikirkanlah lagi Yun sebelum si cantik itu jatuh ketangan dua seme manly itu." Seru Yoochun sambil menunjuk ke satu arah yang menampakan seorang namja cantik alias Kim Jaejoong yang tengah mengobrol akrab dengan Taeyang dan Seungri - teman seangkatan mereka.

_Ahh,_ bahkan dua namja yang tak kalah mainly dari Yunho itu sesekali melakukan kontak fisik pada Jaejoong seperti mengacak rambutnya dan jangan lupakan sikap malu-malu namja cantik itu yang entah mengapa membuat hati Yunho mendesir tak nyaman.

"Cih' apa-apaan sikapnya itu ck' bahkan pipinya sampai merona, dasar namja centil!" cibir Yunho dengan mata yang berkilat tajam seolah tak rela miliknya disentuh orang lain.

Siapa yang milikmu Jung? Si cantik itu? Ck' tadi kau bilang dirimu **normal**. Hey ... asal kau tahu Jaejoong adalah seorang namja. _Ahh,_ pasti kau sudah sangat tahu kalau Jaejoong seorang namja, ania? walaupun memang wajahnya yang cantik over dosis melebihi yeoja sekalipun. Tapi, kenapa reaksimu seperti seorang kekasih yang tengah cemburu kala kekasihnya didekati namja lain. Ck' labil sekali dan cobalah sekali lagi bertanya pada dirimu, apa kau seorang namja yang masih normal, Jung Yunho?.

Yoochun terkekeh melihat sorot mata Yunho yang sangat tajam, ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Tak rela eoh kalau si cantik itu menjadi rebutan? Jujurlah Yun kalau kau tertarik padanya dan dekati dia, jangan sampai keduluan namja-namja itu."

Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun. "Harus aku katakan berapa kali padamu Chun, kalau aku masih normal dan sama sekali tak tertarik padanya, ck' dia hanyalah properti untuk membuatku tertawa, itu saja!"

Yoochun tersenyum sinis, "Properti? Ku harap kau tak serius mengatakannya Yun."

"Aniya, aku serius, sangat serius!"

* * *

Yunjae class ...

Mata Yunho menatap tajam namja cantik alias Jaejoong yang tengah mengobrol bersama namja tampan berlesung pipi bernama Choi Siwon didepan pintu kelas mereka. _Well,_ sepertinya ketua senat yang sangat populer itu mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke depan kelas. Omo ~ manis sekali, apa mereka punya hubungan special? Entahlah, namja cantik bermata doe itu punya banyak fanboy dan sangat ramah dengan siapa saja, kecuali Jung Yunho tentunya.

Jaejoong memang **primadona** sekolah dan menjadi rebutan para namja berstatus seme. Bagaimana dengan yeoja? Aish, jangan ditanya. Sebagian besar dari mereka sangat membenci dan serasa ingin mencekik Jaejoong karna sudah mengambil banyak perhatian dari namja-namja populer yang wajahnya kelewat tampan. _Yeah,_ salahkan namja cantik yang fanatik garis keras pada gajah dan hello kitty itu yang terkadang suka sedikit hemm ... centil.

Yunho menyunggingkan bibirnya sangat sinis kala Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas dan mulai berjalan kearahnya. Namja cantik itu mengulas senyum manis seraya memeluk erat boneka hello kitty yang baru saja diberikan oleh Siwon. Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari pergerakan si cantik itu dan fokus menatap kedepan.

"Cih' boneka lagi. Ya! Kim Jaejoong, awas saja kalau boneka jelek itu berakhir dikamar ku lagi!." Ketus Yunho sambil menoyor kepala boneka yang tengah menjadi tumpuan kepala Jaejoong dan alhasil dagu namja cantik itu hampir saja terpentok meja.

"Mwoya?! Apa masalahmu ish..." desis Jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya sangat imut. Bahkan kekesalan Yunho hampir runtuh seketika kala melihatnya. Ya! hatinya tidak boleh luluh hanya karna bibir menggoda itu, pikir Yunho.

"Tentu saja menjadi masalahku, kalau boneka jelek itu dan boneka-boneka jelekmu lainnya terbang lagi ke kamar ku. Aku bersumpah tak akan berbaik hati lagi untuk mengembalikannya, Jae!" ancam Yunho dengan mata musang yang memicing tajam.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan doe eyes-nya polos namun sedetik kemudian ia memukul lengan Yunho yang sebenarnya lebih terasa seperti sebuah elusan sangking lemahnya, "Ya! Kalau kau ingin mengoleksi boneka seperti ku beli saja sendiri, jangan mengambil boneka-boneka ku, Jung babbo!" pekik Jaejoong yang lantas membuat Yunho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Mwo? mengoleksi boneka-boneka jelek sepertimu? Cih' lebih aku terjun ke dasar sungai Han dan mati mengambang disana daripada harus mengikuti aliran sesatmu." Ledek Yunho yang sukses membuat mata besar nan indah itu berkaca-kaca.

"B-boneka ku tidak jelek Jung Yunho!" bentak Jaejoong menahan tangisnya.

"Bonekamu jelek! Sama seperti wajahmu pawang gajah, J-e-l-e-k."

Jaejoong menatap nanar namun sendu namja tampan nan berotot yang tengah tertawa nista itu. Mata hazelnya sudah berair disertai dengan bibir plum yang semakin manyun beberapa melirik si cantik itu yang bisa ia tebak akan menangis kejar beberapa saat lagi.

"Menangis lagi eoh? Kkha ~ menangis saja sepuasmu, aku tidak peduli!." Sindir Yunho seraya memakai earphone-nya.

"Aniyo!" pekik Jaejoong yang masih bisa didengar Yunho. _Yeah,_ namja tampan itu hanya menggeretak dan berpura-pura mendengarkan musik. Pada kenyataanya Yunho hanya menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone tanpa menyalakan lagu.

Yunho melirik namja cantik disebelahnya yang tengah menahan mati-matian air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk doe eyes-nya. _Oh well,_ pasti si cantik itu gengsi untuk menangis lagi karna sindiran Yunho tadi. Tapi apa daya, hati Jaejoong memang sangat rapuh kala menerima perlakuan kasar seperti itu. Jangan kan sekasar itu, dibentak sedikit saja ia langsung menjerit dan menangis.

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya kala Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya pada boneka hello kitty-nya. Tak lama kemudian mata musang Yunho membelalak kala mendapati tubuh mungil nan kurus itu bergetar.

_DEG!_

Kenapa hatinya berdetak sakit melihat Jaejoong menangis dalam diam seperti ini?. Berbeda saat si cantik nan polos itu menangis meraung-raung seperti biasanya. Yunho berniat menenangkan Jaejoong dengan mengusap bahu namja cantik itu namun niatannya terhenti kala seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung mengelus surai hitam namja cantik itu.

"Jaejoongie," panggil namja yang cukup Yunho kenali, namanya Jin Yihan - satu tingkat diatas mereka.

Yunho mendecih seraya menyingkirkan dalam-dalam rasa ibanya pada Jaejoong dan kembali memasang tampang terangkuhnya.

'_Cih, sebenarnya ada berapa namja yang sudah digodanya? Dasar centil!_' batin Yunho tak suka.

Jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya dan sedikit kaget kala melihat namja tampan yang memang selalu mencari perhatiannya itu, "Yihan Hyung," Panggil Jaejoong seraya menyeka air matanya.

Yihan membulatkan matanya kala melihat namja pujaannya yang cantik jelita itu menangis. "Aigo, kenapa kamu menangis, Jaejoongie?." tanya Yihan panik.

Si cantik nan unyu-unyu itu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mempoutkan bibir plum-nya imut. Mata Yihan lantas menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia tahu pasti Jaejoongie-nya menangis karna Yunho. Yihan segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lembut Jaejoong.

"Uljima nde, Joongie-ahh." Kata Yihan sambil menyeka air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ini aku hanya membelikan mu susu rasa strawberry, saat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna pink entah mengapa aku langsung teringat pada mu." Modus Yihan yang ingin sukses membuat Yunho ingin sekali gumoh saat ini juga.

"Gomawo hyung-ie." Sahut Jaejoong yang sungguh menyejukan hati Yihan karna dipanggil semanis itu. Sementara namja bermata musang yang diam-diam tengah memperhatikan adegan menggelikan - baginya - hanya mendesis malas.

Yihan mengulas senyum sumringah, "Nde, diminum ya, Jaejoongie." kata Yihan seraya mengacak rambut hitam pekat namja cantik berbibir seksi itu.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Ahh, ternyata Song Sosaengnim yang datang.

"Joongie-ahh, aku kembali kekelas dulu nde. Ahh iya Joongie-ahh, pulang sekolah nanti maukah kamu pulang bersamaku? aku akan menunggumu." Ajak Yihan penuh harap.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata bulatnya polos, "Mianhae Hyung-ie, tapi aku sudah lebih dulu berjanji akan pulang bersama Yunho." Kata si cantik itu yang sontak membuat namja disebelahnya tersentak kaget.

"O-oh begitu, yasudah gwaenchana, aku pergi dulu nde." Sahut Yihan kecewa. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk seraya menatap kepergian Yihan.

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya heran kala mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Apa-apaan si cantik ini bilang sudah berjanji akan pulang bersamanya? Ck' itukan hanya rajukan Yunho agar Jaejoong menghentikan tangis nelangsanya. Tapi, kenapa hatinya merasa senang dan menggelitik saat Jaejoong lebih memilih dirinya dibanding namja itu. Entahlah, yang pasti bibir hatinya serasa ingin tersenyum sepuluh jari saat ini.

Yunho menjitak Jaejoong, "Siapa yang ingin pulang denganmu eoh?"

"Ya! Jung babbo!" protes Jaejoong seraya mengusap ubun-ubun malangnya.

"Hey, aku bertanya Kim Jaejoong, siapa yang ingin pulang denganmu humm?"

"Tentu saja kau." Sahut Jaejoong polos.

"Mwo? percaya diri sekali." Ledek Yunho dengan tampang yang ingin sekali Jaejoong lempar dengan cermin hello kitty miliknya.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya seraya memasang puppy eyes andalannya, "Yunho-ahh, tapi kau sudah berjanji akan pulang bersamaku untuk menjemput Minnie. Aku ingin menjemput Minnie, Yunho-ahh ." rengek Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas bak anak kucing tak berdosa yang minta dipunggut dan dibelikan lamborghini keluaran terbaru.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya seraya memejamkan matanya sesaat. Demi Tuhan! Wajah super imut itu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Namja mainly itu menghela nafas seraya menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang serasa ingin lompat keluar dan menyapa wajah cantik Jaejoong. _Aish,_ kenapa dia jadi seperti orang yang tengah **fallin' in love** begini? Yeah, ingatlah tuan Jung itu masih **normal** ck'.

"Yunho-ahh ... Yunho-ahh ..." panggil Jaejoong imut seraya menggoyang-goyangkan namja tampan itu.

Yunho tersadar lalu menoleh dan memberanikan diri menatap doe eyes Jaejoong yang sungguh indah bak permata berharga miliaran.

"N-nde, baiklah kau pulang bersama ku."

"Woaaa ~ asikkkk, tapi jangan ngebut nde?."

"Humm ... kalau itu tergantung padamu."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseo readerdeul ^^ aku kembali dengan FF bertajuk hah ~ lagi-lagi humor romance dan ini adalah FF yaoi kedua aku setelah Jung House XD *goyang itik bareng Junchan*. FF ini sudah aku buat sejak lama tapi baru post karna hutang FF lain yang masih menumpuk T.T tapi aku geregetan pengen post wkwk padahal FF lain belum end -..- aku emang labil *tonjok perut buncit babeh* #digaplok gajah# XD**

**Disini Umma rempong aku bikin centil tapi tetep polos dan uri Umma cantik jadi idola para seme. Sementara, Yunppa aku bikin usil, rada nyebelin dan gengsian tingkat dewa bahaha ... ^o^**

**Buat Ahra Eonnie mianhae nde saya menistai anda #hoekkk hehe ^^**

**Mianhae kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan typos yang bertebaran :D tinggalakan REVIEW nde *puppy eyes* Jeongmal khamsahamnida ^^**

**Ehh iya readerdeul, aku punya tebakan ^^ disini siapa yang memendam cinta sejak lama? Yunho atau Jaejoong? hehe ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karna lama banget ga update T.T ini karna aku gabisa login. Jeongmal aku udah pasrah bgt sampai ingin hiatus tapi entah apa yang terjadi di hari aku mau hapus acc ini ._. ehh bisa login. Hehe ... #mian jadi curhat#**

**Dan mau ralat dulu kalau Umma Jung itu Ryeowook bukan Leeteuk hehe ... di salah satu part Di Chapter 1 aku nulisnya malah Leeteuk XD mianhae. Cast Appa dan Umma Jung itu Yesung dan Ryeowook ^^. Dan jawaban untuk tebakan aku di Chapter 1 ada di part awal chapter ini ^^ Happy Read ^^**

* * *

**Previous Chapter :**

"Yunho-ahh ... Yunho-ahh ..." panggil Jaejoong imut seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan baju namja tampan itu.

Yunho tersadar lalu menoleh dan memberanikan diri menatap doe eyes Jaejoong yang sungguh indah bak permata berharga miliaran.

"N-nde, baiklah kau pulang bersama ku."

"Woaaa ~ asikkkk, tapi jangan ngebut nde?."

"Humm ... kalau itu tergantung padamu."

**(Chapter 2)**

Jaejoong berjalan dibelakang Yunho sambil mengendong tas gajahnya dan memeluk boneka hello kitty pemberian Siwon menuju parkiran. Namja cantik itu hanya menatap punggung bidang Yunho yang terkesan dingin dan mustahil untuk disentuhnya. Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah lama **menaruh hati** pada namja tampan itu. Namun segalanya terasa sulit untuknya.

Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama dan hanya Yunho yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Tapi, entah bagaimana perasaan Yunho padanya. Yang Jaejoong tahu, Yunho hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman masa kecil yang seiring bergulirnya waktu berubah menjadi **musuh bebuyutan** dan si cantik bermata indah itu juga cukup tahu kalau Yunho masih sangat **normal.**

_BRUK_

"Akhhh ..." Jaejoong meringis kala tubuhnya terbentur punggung Yunho atau lebih tepatnya tas Yunho.

_Aish,_ kenapa berhenti tanpa memberitahu, pikir Jaejoong.

"Ya! ada apa dengan mu pawang gajah?" tanya Yunho seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng seraya menundukan kepalanya. Yunho hanya menghela nafas dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tak sebawel biasanya.

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Yunho sembari menunjuk motor sport barunya yang ia dapatkan pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17, tiga hari lalu.

"Humm." Dehem Jaejoong sembari mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya tanpa sebab - memang kebiasaan si cantik itu.

Yunho merubah posisi tasnya kedepan (dada) dan segera menaiki motor berwarna merah itu lalu memakai helm-nya. Dahinya mengeryit ketika Jaejoong hanya berdiri sembari mengerjabkan doe eyes-nya bak boneka bernyawa.

"Ya! pawang gajah, kenapa diam saja eoh? Kajja ~ naiklah." Ajak Yunho sembari menepuk-nepuk jok motor belakangnya.

"Mana helm untukku?" tanya namja cantik bak boneka porselen itu sembari menengadahkan satu tangannya.

Yunho menaikan satu alisnya, "Helm apa? Aku hanya punya satu helm." Kata Yunho seraya menunjuk helm full face-nya.

"Ya! lalu aku pakai apa? Nanti kalau jatuh terus kepala ku terbentur dan aku mengalami insomnia eottokhae? Kau mau tanggung jawab eoh?" seru si cantik membahenol itu sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

Yunho menjitak kepala Jaejoong, "Amnesia bodoh." Ralat Yunho terkekeh geli.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir plum-nya seraya meruntuki otaknya yang memang tak sejenius Yunho. "I-itu maksudku. Ya! berhenti tertawa beruang jelek!" seru Jaejoong sembari memukul lengan Yunho.

"Ck' dasar pawang gajah babbo. Sudahlah, cepat naik." Suruh Yunho.

"Shireo, aku mau pakai helm Yunho-ahh, aku takut jatuh." Rengek Jaejoong seraya menarik-nari jaket kulit Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas, "Berlebihan sekali, tenang saja kau tidak akan jatuh, kajja ~ naiklah nanti kita terlambat menjemput Changmin."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pakai helm!" pekik Jaejoong dengan bibir yang semakin mengerucut maju.

Yunho kembali menjitak kepala namja cantik itu, "Yasudah kalau begitu, sana! pulang saja sendiri dengan kakimu yang seperti lidi itu!" jengah Yunho kesal.

Mata besar Jaejoong membulat sempurna lantaran tak menyangka Yunho justru mengusirnya. _Aish,_ padahal jurus ngambek itu Jaejoong lancarkan agar Yunho mau merajuknya. Tapi, apa yang ia dapat?! Yunho malah menyuruhnya **jalan kaki**?. Ya! apa si Jung itu gila menyuruhnya jalan kaki dari sekolah sampai rumah yang berjarak cukup jauh. _Aish,_ bagaimana kalau kaki putihnya yang mulus itu lecet-lecet? Andwaeee!.

Yunho mendengus panjang kala namja cantik itu malah larut dalam lamunannya. Mata musang Yunho hanya menatap doe eyes Jaejoong yang tengah bergerak-gerak lucu dan memancarkan sinar kepolosan disana.

_Hah,_ kenapa mata itu sangat indah dan kenapa bibir cherry yang tengah mengerucut itu sungguh menggoda, pikir Yunho tanpa sadar.

"Ya!" pekik Yunho yang sontak membuat namja cantik dihadapannya terlonjak kaget.

"E-eh? Wae Yun?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menatap wajah tegas Yunho dan berharap kalau si tampan itu memintanya kembali untuk pulang bersama.

"Minggir, Jae." ucap Yunho.

"Nde?"

"Aish, kau tuli eoh? Ku bilang minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku pawang gajah." Ujar Yunho yang lantas membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali menyeburkan kepalanya kedalam seember ice cream vanilla favoritnya yang dingin membeku.

"Yun," panggil Jaejoong seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tanganya sibuk meremas boneka hello kitty-nya.

"Mwo? tadi kau sendiri kan yang bilang tidak mau ku bonceng karna tak memakai helm." Seru Yunho sembari menstarter motornya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan puppy eyes-nya. "I-itu a-aku ... awwww ... k-kaki ku, Yunnn kakiku tiba-tiba saja sakit, huwaaa ~ Umma kaki Joongie sakit, eottokhae Joongie pulang dengan kaki seperti ini." Histeris Jaejoong seraya berjongkok dan memegangi kaki kirinya.

Yunho menatap horor namja cantik dihadapannya yang tengah berteriak dengan hebohnya seraya memegangi kaki kirinya dengan tangan kirinya sementara itu tangan kanannya mencengkrang erat celana Yunho.

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya. Perasaan sedetik lalu kaki si cantik ini baik-baik saja. _Ahh_, sepertinya ada yang **tidak beres**. _Humm,_ meladeni namja cantik yang tengah berakting ini sepertinya seru. Yunho menyeringai dalam hati. _Well,_ seorang Jung Yunho tak bisa dibodohi semudah itu, Kim Jaejoong.

"Jae, Kau kenapa? Yaaa, jangan menakutiku!" sontak Yunho langsung turun dari motornya dan menghampiri namja cantik yang tengah meringis itu. _Eyy_, ini bagian dari acaranya meladeni kejahilan si cantik itu eoh?.

"Akhhh, k-kaki ku sakit sekali Yun." Lirih Jaejoong dengan mata doe yang persis seperti mata innocent seekor kucing balita. _Omo,_ so cute.

Yunho memijat pelan kaki namja cantik itu, "Sakit?" tanya Yunho.

_DEG_

Posisi mereka sangat dekat dan Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas wajah tampan dan tegas milik Yunho yang tengah memasang mimik khawatir. _Aigo,_ jantungnya berdetak kencang seolah menciptakan sebuah irama yang menggelitik tubuhnya. Pipi chubby Jaejoong sudah bersemu merah bak strawberry kala Yunho terlihat sangat cemas dan perhatian padanya. _Hah,_ masih bolehkan ia berharap?.

"Jae, kenapa melamun? Apa sakit?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi yang sontak menyadarkan Jaejoong dari kegalauannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk manja seraya mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya.

"Apa masih bisa berjalan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng imut. _Aish,_ belum juga mencoba.

Yunho berpikir sejenak, "Kkha ~ aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Mwo? lalu eotteokhe dengan Minnie, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang mengerjab imut.

"Aku akan menjemputnya setelah mengantarmu." Jawab Yunho sambil terus memijat perlahan kaki putih itu.

'_Aigo, kulitnya sangat halus. Kenapa ada makhluk semulus ini ya Tuhan?. Ya! jantung babbo tenanglah!._' Batin Yunho seraya mencuri-curi pandang pada wajah cantik dihadapannya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. _Yaish,_ kalau begitu caranya, rencana Jaejoong untuk berlama-lama dengan namja tampan itu sama saja bohong. Lalu, untuk apa dia berpura-pura sakit seperti orang setengah waras begini kalau hasilnya nihil. _Ck'_ apapun yang terjadi ia harus ikut ke TK Changmin dan bermain ayunan disana. Ya! Kim Jaejoong sebenarnya apa motifmu eoh? Labil sekali si cantik ini. Ehehe, tentu saja tujuan utamanya untuk **bersama Yunho.**

"Aniya Yun, kasihan kalau Minnie harus menunggu." Ujar Jaejoong dengan maksud terselubung.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

"A-aku ... humm aku masih kuat untuk menjemput Minnie, Yun."

Yunho menyeringai dalam hati, "Jinjjayeo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Bibir hati Yunho mengulas senyum simpul.

"Kkha ~ biar ku bantu."

Yunho langsung mengalungkan tangan kanan Jaejoong pada lehernya dan mengangkat tubuh kurus itu perlahan. _Omo, _dentuman jantung Yunho semakin cepat kala wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong melewati indera penciumannya. Demi koleksi majalah yadongnya wangi ini sungguh menggoda dan membangkitkan **sesuatu **pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tahan dan ingat Jung, kau masih normal!.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kala Yunho merengkuh pinggang rampingnya erat dan menuntunnya untuk duduk dijok belakang motor sport Yunho. Tak jauh berbeda dengan namja tampan itu, Jaejoong juga terlihat menikmati aroma tubuh Yunho yang sungguh manly dan menggambarkan sosok seorang lelaki. Berbeda dengan aroma tubuhnya yang seperti wangi bayi.

"G-gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong seraya menunduk malu dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Cheonmaneyeo pawang gajah, aku melakukannya karna aku tak mau digantung Umma mu dan dimutilasi Umma ku haha ..." Gurau Yunho seraya terkekeh.

Lengkungan bibir cherry itu langsung memudar kala mendengar alasan Yunho yang **tak sesuai harapannya**. Tak adakah sedikit saja rasa khawatir Yunho pada dirinya? Selama tujuh belas tahun bersama, tak adakah secuil saja perasaan itu?. Jaejoong tak tahu. Tapi, ia masih akan terus berharap. Semoga ada awan cerah yang mendukung dan menyertainya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho seraya memiringkan kepalanya kala namja manly itu membuka kaitan helm-nya dan melepaskannya. Tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata Yunho memakaikan helm merah tersebut pada kepala si cantik yang mirip boneka barbie itu.

Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong memakai helm yang sedikit kebesaran. Wajah cantiknya tertutup sebagian dan hanya mata bulat yang tengah mengerjab imut itu yang dapat dilihat Yunho. Namja bermarga Jung itu segera menaiki motornya dan memposisikan dirinya didepan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri masih tertegun dan mematung ditempat. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat kala menyadari posisinya dan Yunho sangatlah dekat. Bahkan menempel seperti roti dan keju.

Namja cantik berbibir cherry itu sontak membulatkan mata besarnya saat little Joongie-nya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan butt Yunho. A-aigo!. Ia segera memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa inci kebelakang - memberi jarak untuknya dan Yunho. Demi kecantikannya yang tiada tara Jaejoong sungguh berterimakasih pada helm Yunho yang sudah menutupi pipi chubby-nya yang sudah merona sempurna.

"Jae, pegangan." Suruh Yunho membuyarkan lamunan yadong Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak dan terlihat kebingungan untuk berpegangan dengan apa. Tangannya seolah tak bertulang untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh kekar Yunho. Mata doe itu sibuk mencari sesuatu untuk dipegang dan _GOTCHA_ ia menemukan sesuatu untuk dipegang.

"Sudah ~" sahut namja cantik itu.

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya kala tak merasakan sentuhan sedikit pun. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah menjepit sehelaian benang pada jaket Yunho dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

_GUBRAK_

Yunho sweetdrop sejadinya. Mwoya?! Apa yang seperti itu bisa dikatakan berpegangan. Aigo, demi ke-innocent-an Jaejoong yang dikhawatirkan semakin mendekati kata babbo ingin sekali Yunho mencium bibir sexy namja cantik itu sekarang juga. _Eyy,_ sadarlah tuan normal.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya, "Ya! pawang gajah, kau bodoh atau idiot eoh?! Berpegangan itu seperti ini ..."

"Kyaaaaa ~"

Jaejoong sontak berteriak kala Yunho menarik kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya pada perut sixpack namja tampan itu. Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya mati-matian mengatur debaran jantungnya yang terpompa semakin cepat.

Yunho tersenyum jahil seraya menjalankan motornya, "Eratkan pelukanmu."

"Nde?" sontak Jaejoong tak fokus.

"Eratkan pelukan mu, kita akan ngebut."

"Mwo? ngebut?! Ya! tadikan aku sudah bilang jangan nge-"

_BREM_

"Kyaaa ~~~ mati kau beruang jelek!"

"Kita akan mati bersama, pawang gajah haha ..."

"Ya! mati saja sendiri! Kenapa mengajakku?! Huwaaa ~~~ Ummaaa, Joongie takutttt."

"Haha ... cerewet!"

_BREM_

"Kyaaa ~~~"

Beberapa murid yang melihat pemandangan itu pun hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. _Well,_ sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh lagi kalau dua orang yang jarang akur itu pulang bersama. _Yap,_ Yunho dan Jaejoong memang sering pulang bersama walau sebelum pulang keduanya harus saling mengumpat dan mengejek satu sama lain.

Hal tersebut, jelas membuat hubungan keduanya semakin ambigu ani?. _Yeah,_ Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu bertengkar tapi seolah tak pernah terpisah. Mereka sendiri tak mengerti kenapa disetiap langkah yang mereka ambil selalu saja berakhir dengan pertemuan - seperti sudah ada yang mengatur. Ahh, inikah yang dinamakan takdir?

* * *

_Balloon Kindergarten ..._

Seorang bocah kecil berkepala jamur tengah berjongkok didepan gerbang TK-nya sembari memandangi semut-semut yang tengah berlalu lalang mengangkut makanan. Bibir bocah tampan bermarga Jung itu mengerucut imut kala memperhatikan semut-semut yang terlihat sangat bahagia karna mendapatkan makanan.

"Cemut-cemut, enak cekali bica makan." Gumam Changmin seraya memainkan tali botol minum angry bird-nya.

_KRUYUK_

Bocah tampan itu memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, "Huh, Yunho Hyung lama cekali, Imin cudah lapel nih ~~~"

"Imin ~~~"

"Kyu ~~~"

Changmin menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari bocah manis yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya – Park Kyuhyun. Bocah manis berkulit putih itu menghampiri Changmin dengan senyum manisnya seraya menggandeng tangan seorang namja tampan berdahi lebar yang sangat Changmin kenali. _Yeah,_ Park Yoochun – Kakaknya Kyuhyun sekaligus teman dekat Hyung-nya.

"Annyeong, idat Hyung ~~~" sapa Changmin pada Yoochun yang dipanggilnya 'idat Hyung'. Idat adalah pelesatan dari Jidat yang diciptakan sendiri oleh Changmin. Aigo, Jung kecil sungguh jenius sekaligus kejam.

Yoochun tersenyum pasrah sembari mengacak rambut dongsaeng teman baiknya itu, "Annyeong, evil cilik."

Kyu berjongkok disebelah Changmin, "Imin, Imin cedang apa? kenapa beyum pulang? Nanti kalau diculik monstel gulali eottokhae?" tanya Kyu bertubi-tubi seraya menatap polos mata mengerjab Changmin. Yoochun yang melihat itu pun hanya terkekeh geli menahan tawanya.

"Imin cedang melihat cemut-cemut celagi menunggu Yunho Hyung yang dali tadi beyum juga datang menjemput Imin, monstel gulali tidak ada si ciang hali, Kyu. Tenang caja." Jawab Changmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan lucu Kyu.

"Humm, kalau begitu aku akan menemani Imin campai Hyung Pangelan tampan datang." Seru Kyu tersenyum lebar seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan Changmin. Kyu memang mengidolakan Yunho dan memanggilnya Hyung pangerang tampan.

Kyu mendongkakan kepalanya, "Uchun Hyung-ie cini, lihat cemut-cemutnya juga." Pinta Kyu seraya mengoyang-goyangkan celana sang Hyung.

"Mwo? shireo, Hyung tidak mau disangka anak hilang." Tolak Yoochun yang sontak membuat bibir tipis adiknya maju beberapa senti.

"Hyung-ie menyebalkan, nanti Kyu mau bilang cama Umma kalau Hyung pelna makan bibilnya Cuie Hyung." Ancam bocah manis berjiwa evil itu yang lantas membuat mata sipit Yoochun membelalak tak percaya.

"Y-yaaa, jangan mengatakannya pada Umma, Kyunnie." Rajuk Yoochun memelas.

"Makanya Hyung cini, lihat cemut-cemutnya juga." Ujar Kyu polos yang mau tak mau langsung diangguki Yoochun pasrah.

Namja sexy bersuara husky itu langsung berjongkok disebelah sang adik yang tengah serius menonton _real life ants_ bersama Changmin. Yoochun menggaruk tekuknya seraya meruntuki pose-nya yang sungguh autis.

Kalau Changmin dan Kyu yang berjongkok sambil cekikikan kegirangan sih terlihat sangat imut dan lucu. Tapi, kalau Yoochun yang melakukannya ck' bisa-bisa ia dikira anak setengah waras yang baru kabur dari panti rehabilitasi.

Dan baru saja hal itu terlintas dikepalanya, tiba-tiba saja ada segerobolan gadis berseragam Junior High School yang lewat didepan namja tampan itu sambil tertawa meledek.

Yoochun menghela nafas seraya mengambil ponsel disaku celananya lalu mencari nama Yunho di Phonebook Iphone-nya. Ia bersumpah ingin memaki-maki Yunho detik ini juga karna sudah lalai menjemput adiknya dan penyebab image-nya runtuh seketika didepan para ABG labil itu. Yoochun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya namun

_BREM _

_CKITTT~_

Namja berdahi lebar itu segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelpon Yunho karna yang dinantinya sudah tiba.

"Eoh? Itu Jaejoong kan?" gumam Yoochun mengeryitkan jidat lapangnya saat mendapati Yunho datang bersama Jaejoong. Yoochun terkekeh kala dilihatnya namja cantik itu yang tengah memukul-mukul kepala Yunho dengan boneka gajah yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Imin ~~~ itu Hyung pangelan tampan dan Hyung muka yeoja." Seru Kyu heboh seraya menarik-narik botol minum Changmin yang hanya memasang tampan tersuramnya.

Changmin berdiri seraya berkacak pinggang, "Yunho Hyungggg ~~~" pekik Changmin dengan suara nyaringnya yang sepertinya tak dapat menghentikan kegiatan Jaejoong yang tengah menganiyaya Hyung tampan-nya.

_(Yunjae side)_

"Ya pawang gajah! Berhenti memukuli ku!" seru Yunho seraya membuat perisai dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan wajahnya guna menangkis pukulan bertubi-tubi namja cantik yang tengah murka setengah mati itu.

"Shireo! Kau sudah membuatku hampir mati dan kehilangan suaraku, beruang jelek! Rasakan ini!." Histeris Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya.

_Bugh ... bugh ... bugh ..._

Jaejoong kembali memukulkan bonekanya ke tubuh Yunho dengan keras.

"Ya! siapa suruh kau berteriak seperti orang gila di sepanjang perjalanan tadi eoh?!" balas Yunho kesal.

"Beruang jelek babbo! itu salahmu! Kenapa kau mengebut seperti orang dikejar hantu!, menyebalkan! mati kau ... mati kau ..." pekik Jaejoong histeris seraya terus mendaratkan pukulannya ke tiap inci tubuh kekar Yunho.

"Ya! pawang gajah! Hentikan!" sontak Yunho memegang kedua pergelangan tangan kecil Jaejoong.

Mata musang Yunho memicing seraya menatap mata doe Jaejoong mengintimidasi, "Kau ... sangat cerewet!" ucap Yunho sarkastik.

"Lihatlah! Sedari tadi Minnie memanggil ku dan kau malah terus memukuliku!." Imbuh Yunho sambil menunjuk Changmin yang tengah melompat-lompat dan melambaikan tangannya seraya meneriaki nama Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap mata tajam Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang memelas dan mulai berair, "M-mian." Jawabnya menunduk takut.

Yunho menghela nafas sembari melepaskan genggamannya. "Sudahlah, ayo ~"

Jaejoong menarik lengan baju Yunho, "Kaki ku masih sakit, Yun." Rengek Jaejoong yang lantas membuat Yunho mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Manja." Ucap Yunho singkat yang hanya ditatap mata bulat Jaejoong yang tengah berkerlip polos.

Namja tampan itu langsung menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong lalu melingkarkannya pada lehernya. Satu tangan Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong lalu membopong tubuh langsing itu menuju tempat Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun. Sementara itu, Jaejoong hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Ia begitu menikmati kehangatan dan aroma maskulin tubuh Yunho.

Yunho sendiri tahu kalau Jaejoong tidak benar-benar sakit. Ia tahu namja cantik ini tengah bersandiwara yang entah bertujuan apa. Yunho tak mau ambil pusing dan hanya bersikap sewajarnya. Toh, kalau boleh jujur ia senang bisa sedekat ini dengan musuh bebuyutannya yang berparas cantik melebihi kata normal itu. Eyy, nyaman kah sedekat ini dengan namja cantik itu, Jung?

"Hyung ~~~ kenapa lama cekali?!" tanya Changmin saat Hyung semata wayangnya sudah berada dihadapannya.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut sang dongsaeng, "Mianhae Minnie, Hyung lama karna mengurusi Nonna-mu yang bawelnya seperti ahjumma-ahjumma ini." Sahut Yunho seraya menunjuk Jaejoong yang tengah membulatkan matanya karna dipanggil Nonna dan dibilang bawel dalam satu kalimat oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya. Ck' ucapan Yunho barusan lebih mengarah seperti sebuah ledekan yang bermaksud mengatai Jaejoong layaknya 'Wanita cerewet'. _Aish, _Jaejoong kan namja walau parasnya memang cantik seperti wanita. Ahh, bahkan kecantikannya melewati batas kecantikan para wanita pada umumnya dan kecantikan Jaejoong tentu saja alami tanpa operasi. Masih bisakah ia disebut namja sungguhan? Hah ~ entahlah, tanyakan saja pada butt Junsu yang bergoyang.

"Aku namja!" celetuk Jaejoong dengan pout dibibir kissable-nya yang semakin tercetak jelas. Oh Jae, mana ada namja yang bertingkah seimut itu.

"Jinjja? tapi kenapa wajah Jae Noona cepelti yeoja? Cangat cantik." Cicit Changmin polos yang disertai anggukan Kyu. Bocah jangkung untuk anak seusianya itu seakan lupa dengan niatnya mem-bully Yunho karna sudah telat menjemutnya.

Jaejoong tersentak dan hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya. _Well,_ ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Changmin yang notabennya memang anak cerdas dan kritis. Jaejoong meng-klaim dirinya seorang namja tapi ia juga tak bisa mengelak kalau mempunyai wajah cantik bak _Aphrodite._ Dan bukankah jejeran produk kecantikan Jaejoong sudah dapat menjawab kalau namja cantik ini sangat menjaga dan merawat pemberian Tuhan padanya.

Yunho dan Yoochun hanya terkekeh geli melihat Jaejoong yang tengah diintimidasi oleh bocah berusia lima tahun itu. Ini terlihat lucu, Jaejoong memang lebih terlihat seperti anak seusia Changmin dan Kyu daripada remaja beranjak dewasa seperti dua namja manly itu.

Yoochun menepuk-nepuk kepala Changmin dan Kyu, "Sudah jangan dilanjutkan, Jaejoongie Nonna-nya malu tuh." Ujar Yoochun ikut-ikutan menyebut Jaejoong dengan embel-embel Nonna.

_Aigo,_ lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari ini.

Namja cantik bermata indah itu menangkup pipi Changmin dan Kyu, "Mulai sekarang panggil Hyung dengan sebutan Hyung nde, jebal ~~~" mohon Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Changmin dan Kyu saling melirik seraya menyunggingkan sudut bibir mereka. Oh, ini pertanda buruk!

"Shireo!" jawab duo bocah evil itu kompak yang lantas membuat Yunho dan Yoochun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sementara Jaejoong hanya diam dengan bibir bergetar, menahan tangis. _Aish,_ ia tidak boleh menangis hanya karna dibully dua makhluk kecil yang terkadang level kekejamannya setingkat boneka setan bernama Chukky.

"Hahahaha ..."

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa Jung! Park!" jengah Jaejoong seraya memukul lengan dua namja tampan itu.

Yoochun terkikik, "Arraseo, Jae." Balas namja berdahi indah itu dengan gelak tawa yang mulai mereda, berbeda dengan namja bermarga Jung yang semakin terbahak-bahak dan tak mengindahkan _warning_ dari namja cantik yang sering dipanggilnya pawang gajah itu.

"Jung Babbo!" pekik Jaejoong yang tetap saja tak dihiraukan Yunho.

Yoochun yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menyeringai, "Oh iya Jae, tadi ada yang menitipkan ini untukmu ..." ujar Yoochun sambil menjulurkan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati.

"Eoh? Untukku?" Yoochun mengangguk.

"Dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Dari Top." Jawab Yoochun seraya menatap Yunho yang tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya dan berganti memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan. Ehem ~.

"Gomawo, Chun-ahh." Kata Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Katakan itu pada Top, Jae. Aku hanya diminta untuk memberikannya padamu. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Ucap Yoochun dengan sengaja seraya melihat kearah Yunho yang tengah menatap nanar pipi merona Jaejoong.

"Besok aku akan menemui Top dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya." Sahut Jaejoong yang sontak membuat mata musang Yunho sedikit membulat dan entah mengapa terkesan sangat tajam dan membunuh.

Namja bertubuh atletis itu hanya mendecih dan langsung mengenggam tangan Changmin, "Kajja ~ Min, kita pulang!"

Jaejoong sontak menoleh pada Yunho yang sudah beranjak tanpa permisi, "Ya! beruang jelek, tunggu akuuu ~~~"

"Yaaa! Yunho-ahh ~~~ kaki ku masih sakit tahu!"

"Masa bodo!"

"Ya! Jung babbo beruang jelek otak mesum ~~~ tunggu akuuu!"

Yoochun hanya terkekeh seraya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat disuguhkan adegan lucu dari dua orang yang jarang akur itu. Yoochun merasa kalau Yunjae itu lebih pantas disebut **couple** dari pada rival. Terlebih lagi melihat sikap Yunho barusan yang terkesan seperti seorang kekasih yang tengah **cemburu.**

Namja cassanova itu menyeringai, _'Yun, Yun, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti itu? tapi cepat atau lambat aku yakin kau pasti akan mengakuinya. So obviuos, __if__you're__interested him__, Jung.' _Gumam Yoochun dalam hati.

Kyu mengerjabkan matanya kala Hyung tersayangnya tengah larut dalam dimensinya sendiri seraya cekikikan bak kakek lampir.

"Hyung-ie, kenapa teltawa cendili? Kajja ~ kita juga pulang. Kyu ingin main cama PSP." Ujar Kyu yang lantas membuyarkan lamunan Yoochun

"Eoh? Nde, kajja ~ kita pulang."

* * *

(Yunjaemin side)

Yunho menatap datar dua makhluk manis yang tengah menikmati ice cream diatas sebuah ayunan yang berada ditaman kompleknya – dikawasan perumahan mewah Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam, Seoul. Namja tampan yang tengah duduk disebuah batu itu terus mendesis meruntuki nasib dompetnya yang dikuras habis oleh dua makhluk manis itu. _Yeah,_ Jaejoong dan Changmin memaksanya untuk minta dibelikan ice cream.

Tunggu sebentar, bukankah harga ice cream tidak mahal dan Yunho adalah type remaja berkantung tebal. _Oh well, _ceritanya akan berbeda jika ice cream tersebut beranak pinak, ditambah miniatur angry bird berserta teman-temannya juga boneka gajah dan hello kitty berukuran besar. _Aigo,_ Ingin sekali Yunho menolak permintaan menyesatkan itu, tapi apa daya rengekan dan puppy eyes Jaejoong dan Changmin sangatlah ampuh meng_impresi_ alam bawah sadarnya.

"Yunho Hyung, dolong ayunan Imin ~~~" pinta Changmin sambil menjilati ice cream coklat yang sudah luber ke tangan dan seragamnya.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya seraya berdiri dengan malas. Ia memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Changmin lalu mulai mendorong ayunan itu.

_SWINGGG_

"Woaaa ~~~ lebih tinggi lagi Hyung-ieee, huwaaa ~~~ Imin telbang. Jae Nonna, Imin telbang ~~~" koar Changmin dengan mata berbinar yang ditatap iri Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ahh, dorong ayunanku juga ~~~" rengek Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang sedikit memelas.

Yunho mendesis, "Aish, kenapa aku jadi seperti baby sitter kalian." gerutu namja tampan itu beralih mendorong ayunan Jaejoong.

_SWINGGG_

"Kyaaa ~~~ menyenangkan. Lebih tinggi lagi Yunho-ahh woaaa ~~~"

"Ya! pawang gajah kau cerewet sekali."

"Weee ~~~"

Yunho menatap malas Jaejoong yang tengah meledeknya dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Namja tampan itu menjitak pelan kepala Jaejoong lalu kembali duduk diatas batu kramatnya. Tanpa Yunho sadari bibir hatinya melengkung tipis kala melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin yang tengah heboh sendiri – mengayunkan kaki mereka untuk menggerakan ayunan tersebut.

Yunho menatap intens Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa lepas. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin, mata hitamnya berkilauan dan bibir cherry-nya terus berteriak kegirangan.

"Cantik." Gumam Yunho tanpa sadar.

_DEG_

"Aish, bicara apa aku ini? Aniya ... aniya ... pawang gajah itu sangat jelek! Nde sangat jelek dan menyebalkan." Sentak Yunho seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri seraya mengutuk bibirnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan kata terlarang baginya.

_Aish,_ bukankah kau sering mengucapkannya dalam hati Yunho-ahh?.

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya ketika baru menyadari keadaan sang adik yang sangat mengenaskan dengan lelehan ice cream cokelat diseragam TK-nya dan setengah wajahnya yang belepotan.

"Aish, Minnie-ahh, makan yang benar, sini Hyung bersihkan." Kata Yunho sembari mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya lalu membersihkan wajah sang dongsaeng.

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Yunho memang seorang kakak yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Walau namja itu menjengkelkan – bagi Jaejoong – tapi jauh didalam sikap bodohnya, Yunho adalah sosok penyayang.

Jaejoong masih memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah membersihkan sekitar mulut Changmin, namun sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai mistis terpantri di paras cantiknya.

Jaejoong menempelkan bibir plum-nya keatas ice cream vanilla dan sedikit menekannya. Alhasil bibir sexy itu pun berbalut ceceran ice cream, "E-ehem ..." dehem Jaejoong yang sontak membuat duo Jung menoleh.

"Joongie Nonna juga makannya belepotan cepelti bebek hihi ..." seru Changmin terkekeh sendiri.

Namja cantik itu mamasang tampang terpolosnya, "Jinjja?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melirik-lirik Yunho berharap namja tampan itu melakukan hal yang sama padanya, seperti yang tadi Yunho lakukan pada Changmin.

Uhuk ... Joongie kitty modus eoh?

Yunho menautkan kedua alis tebalnya lalu menatap intens Jaejoong hingga dada namja cantik itu bergemuruh sendiri, "Jaejoong-ahh." Panggil Yunho.

"Nde?" sahut Jaejoong imut sembari menampakan senyum termanisnya.

"Kau ini! Makan yang benar! Seperti anak kecil saja, ini ... pakai sapu tangan ku untuk membersihkan mulut mu, aish ... dasar pawang gajah, makan saja tidak becus." Omel Yunho seraya melempar sapu tangannya yang tepat mengenai wajah cantik Jaejoong. Sementara namja barbie itu hanya tertegun dengan mata dan mulut menganga - sangking kagetnya dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya.

Jaejoong meraih sapu tangan beraroma khas namja manly itu lalu mulai mengusapkannya pada sudut-sudut bibir cherry-nya yang sudah ber-pouty imut. Pearl eyes-nya sudah berair namun Jaejoong menahan tangisnya mati-matian. Ck' apa-apaan namja bertubuh atletis itu seenaknya saja bersikap seperti ini padanya. Jaejoong terus menggumamkan sumpah serapahnya seraya menatap tajam Yunho yang tengah berbincang dengan Changmin.

Jaejoong melempar sapu tangan itu tepat ke wajah Yunho.

"Ya!" pekik Yunho.

"Mwo?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau melemparkannya ke wajahku eoh? Bukannya berterimakasih! Aish ..." Umpat Yunho kesal.

Jaejoong merengut, "Aku hanya menirukan apa yang kau lakukan padaku beruang bodoh! Dan terimakasih!." Kata Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho menghela nafas, "Kau ini, baiklah aku minta maaf."

"Permintaan maaf ditolak!." Jawab Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah kesal namun begitu lucu.

"Ige mwoya? Aku kan sudah minta maaf." sontak Yunho tak terima.

"Lakukan dengan benar, beruang jelek." Balas Jaejoong dengan deathglare-nya, namun karna terlalu imut tatapannya pun berubah menjadi cuteglare..

"Tadi sudah benar, pawang gajah." Sahut Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Aniyo." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan dada montoknya.

"Lalu yang benar seperti apa humm?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum jahil, "Katakan sambil ber-aegyo." Ujar namja cantik itu sambil menangkup kedua pipinya dan menggoyang-goyang kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

Yunho membulatkan matanya, "Mwo? shireo!." Tolaknya menatap iritasi namja cantik itu. _Aish,_ masa namja setampan dan se-manly Yunho harus berimut-imut ria seperti itu ckckck' bukankah itu malah terlihat seram.

"Ya! kau harus melakukannya beruang bodoh kalau tidak aku akan berteriak dan mengatakan kalau kau ingin memperkosaku, eotthokae?" tawar Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata bulatnya polos sekaligus nyalang.

Yunho mendelik, "Teriak saja, aku tidak peduli pawang gajah!." Katanya yang menganggap ucapan si cantik itu hanyalah sebuah gretakan.

"Eoh? Jinjja? baiklah, ehem ... ehem ... Kyaaaa ~~~ tolonggg ~~~ tolong akuuu, namja bernama Jung Yunho ini ingin memperkosakuuuu ~~~ Kyaaaa ~~~ dia memmpphhhh ..."

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan babbo?!" sontak Yunho sambil membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya.

"Mmmmpphhh ..." gumam Jaejoong tak jelas sembari memukul-mukul tangan kekar Yunho. Menyadari itu Yunho langsung melepaskan bekapannya.

"Ya! kau mau membunuhku beruang jelek!." Pekik Jaejoong sambil memberikan Yunho pukulan kecil namun bertubi-tubi.

Yunho menjitak kepala namja secantik boneka porselen itu, "Salahkan dirimu! Kenapa berteriak seperti itu eoh? Kalau ada yang mendengarnya aku bisa disangka benar-benar memperkosamu babbo!." cerocos Yunho panjang lebar yang hanya ditatap sebal Jaejoong.

"Makanya Yunho-ahh, lakukan permintaanku." Rajuk Jaejoong memasang puppy eyes andalannya yang dijamin membuat siapapun tak kuasa menolak apapun permintaan namja melebihi cantik ini.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya sendiri seraya mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yunho menyanggupi permintaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting.

Jaejoong tertawa nista lalu menirukan berbagai macam gaya imut yang diikuti Changmin. Yunho yang melihatnya pun tanpa sadar terkekeh melihat kedua makhluk manis itu berimut-imut ria. Bahkan, sangking imutnya Yunho serasa ingin memakan saja namja cantik penggila hello kitty dan gajah itu.

"Lalu katakan seperti ini ... Jaejoongie, maafkan Yunnie nde?." Ucap Jaejoong yang lantas membuat Yunho menepuk frustasi keningnya.

"Arraseo?" tambah Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengus malas, "Nde, seperti ini kan ..." Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya dikedua pipinya, "Jaejoongie, maafkan Yunnie nde?." Imbuh Yunho dengan kedua pipi menggembung.

"Ppfffttt ..." Jaejoong menahan mati-matian tawanya.

Yunho yang melihat itu pun langsung menghentikan aksi dan menatap jengah namja cantik yang tengah mempermainkannya ini. "Dasar pawang gajah!."

"Huwahahahahaha ... lihat wajahmu Yunho-ahh hahaha ... lucu sekali hahaha ..."

"Nde Nonna, cepelti kecoa yang ada di kaltun lalva (larva)."

Yunho menatap iritasi Jaejoong dan Changmin yang tengah menertawkannya, "Ya, ya, ya, kalian puas eoh? Berhenti tertawa!"

"Hahaha ..."

Setelah puas menistai Yunho yang sudah memasang tampang ter-masam-nya. Jaejoong dan Changmin kembali menikmati ice cream mereka. Sesekali Jaejoong mencuri-curi pandang kearah Yunho. Ia sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama namja tampan yang diam-diam dikaguminya itu. Bibir cherry nan sensual milik Jaejoong terkikik kecil kala ucapan nona kasir ditoko boneka yang tadi ia datangi bersama duo Jung terlintas kembali dikepalanya, belum lagi perlakuan manis Yunho padanya.

~ Flashback ~

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin berjalan beriringan menuju meja kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan mereka atau lebih tepatnya belanjaan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Selamat sore, belanjaan anda?" Yunho langsung meletakan keranjang berisi boneka dan miniatur itu keatas meja kasir. Sementara, Jaejoong dan Changmin tengah menatap kagum permen-permen lollipop yang terpajang indah didekat meja kasir tersebut.

"Yunho-ahh, aku dan Minnie ingin lollipop itu." Pinta Jaejoong manja yang disertai anggukan Changmin.

Yunho melirik sekilas dua malaikat berhati _lucifer_ itu, "Tidak boleh!" jawabnya tegas.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak namun bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya kalau mudah menyerah. Namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya plum-nya seraya memasang puppy eyes terampuhnya. "Yunnie-ahh, jebal belikan nde nde nde." Rengek Jaejoong sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kemeja putih Yunho.

"Ya! ku bilang tidak ya tidak!" bentak Yunho yang sontak membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan terdiam.

Sebenarnya alasan lain Yunho menolak adalah karna uangnya sudah habis. Yunho tentu saja memiliki _credit card, _namun sialnya_ credit card unlimited-_nya itu tertinggal dimeja nakas kamarnya, setelah terselamatkan dari tangan Changmin yang mengunakan kartu penting itu untuk mengoles mentega pada rotinya.

Yunho melirik pada Jaejoong. Bibir cherry yang sudah mengerucut itu semakin manyun beberapa senti, "Yasudah kalau tidak mau membelikannya, tapi tidak usah membentakku, kau jahat sekali hiks ..." ucap Jaejoong mulai terisak yang sontak membelalakan mata musang Yunho.

"Hyung-ie nappeun, Jonngie Nonna jadi menangis. Cup ... cup ... cup ... uljima Nonna, Imin cedih kalau Nonna cedih." Seru Changmin menyalahkan Yunho seraya menenangkan Jaejoong dengan menepuk-nepuk pantat rata namja cantik itu.

Yunho mendengus frustasi. Ia baru ingat kalau Jaejoong itu paling tak bisa dibentak. Belum lagi yeoja kasir yang sedari tadi menyaksikan percakapan mereka mulai menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menyalahkan seperti mengatakan _'Hey, kau terlalu kasar, si cantik itu jadi menangis karna kau membentaknya.'._

Namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu merengkuh pundak Jaejoong lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan, "Sssttt ... uljima, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu Jae. Jangan menangis ditempat umum seperti ini." Ucap Yunho dengan nada suara yang ia rancang selembut mungkin - berharap namja cantik itu segera meredakan tangisnya.

"Hiks ... hiks ..."

Yunho masih mencoba merajuk namja cantik nan periang itu namun usahanya tak berhasil. Bahkan celotehan Changmin yang bermaksud meredakan tangis Jaejoong pun tak banyak membantu, justru menambah suasana semakin gaduh. Akhirnya Yunho menyerah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong kearah nona kasir. Tangan Yunho masih setia merangkul Jaejoong dan mengelusnya sesekali.

"Jadi berapa semuanya?" tanya Yunho.

"100000 won."

Yunho membuka dompetnya. Ia mendesis kala uang didalamnya benar-benar pas dengan harga belanjaan dua manusia cute itu. Untung saja mereka sudah lebih dulu membeli ice cream jadi Yunho tak harus mengamen untuk mendapatkan uang guna memuaskan hasrat kekanakan Jaejoong dan Changmin, ralat Changmin memang masih anak-anak dan wajar jika menginginkan mainan, tapi kalau Jaejoong? entahlah, mungkin karna namja cantik itu terlalu imut dan polos jadi tingkahnya memang seperti bocah labil.

Yeoja kasir itu menerima uang Yunho lalu menatanya didalam mesin kasir. Ia mengulas senyum tipis kala melihat Yunho terus berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih terisak. Tangis namja cantik itu memang sedikit mereda namun belum berhenti sepenuhnya dan yeoja kasir itu cukup iba melihat raut wajah Yunho yang nampak frustasi. Belum lagi Changmin yang terus merengek – meminta segera keluar dari toko untuk memakan ice cream-nya ditaman.

"Ehem ... tuan, ini aku akan memberi bonus dua lollipop untuk kekasih dan adik anda." Ucap yeoja kasir itu yang sontak membuat Yunho menoleh. Ahh, bahkan Jaejoong yang masih sesegukan juga ikut terusik dengan suara yeoja itu.

"Nde?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Bonus lollipop untuk kekasih dan adik anda." Ulang yeoja kasir itu seraya menyodorkan dua buah lollipop ukuran besar.

Yunho lantas membulatkan matanya dan segera melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak Jaejoong, "I-ige mwoya? Dia bukan kekasihku!" sentaknya secepat kilat. Sementara, Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya seraya mengusap air matanya. Ia juga terkejut mendengar ucapan yeoja kasir itu barusan, namun ia bisa bilang apa kalau Yunho sudah meralatnya? memang kenyataannya ia dan Yunho hanyalah teman dekat ah ani ani ... yang benar adalah musuh bebuyutan.

"Eoh? Jinjja kalian bukan sepasang kekasih?"

Yunho mengangguk cepat sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil melirik-lirik namja manly yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ahh, sayang sekali, padahal kalian sangat serasi, tuan namja yang sangat tampan dan nona yeoja yang sangat cantik, rasanya mustahil kalian tidak berpacaran padahal mesra sekali. Ahh, aku tahu, kalian masih dalam masa pendekatan nde?" cerocos yeoja kasir super kepo itu yang sontak – semakin - membelalakan mata musang Yunho dan mata doe Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendelik karna lagi-lagi dikira seorang yeoja, "Ya! aku ini namja tahu! Lihat nih aku memakai celana. Dan namja muka mesum ini bukanlah kekasihku!." Ralat namja cantik itu menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya. Namun, disisi lain ia senang dikatakan serasi dengan Yunho.

_Huhu ... _belum menjalin hubungan apapun saja sudah disangka pacaran. Bagaimana kalau sudah benar-benar pacaran, mungkin akan dikira pengantin baru. _Kyaaa ~~~_ membayangkannya saja membuat pipi si canti itu memerah sempurna.

Kau sungguh menyukai namja yang selalu mengatakan dirinya normal itu, Jaejoongie? _Yeah,_ tentu saja. Sudah sangat jelas walau saat ini Jaejoong hanya bisa memendamnya dan bersikap **palsu** didepan Yunho.

"Nde, namja gadungan maniak gajah ini bukanlah kekasihku! Dia rival ku." Imbuh Yunho seraya mentotol-totol dahi Jaejoong yang sedang memasang raut kesalnya walau jadi terkesan imut merajuk.

"Beruang jelek!"

"Gajah centil!"

Yeoja kasir itu hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya seolah punya analisis lain yang sepertinya berbeda dengan pengakuan kedua namja yang nampak serasi itu.

~ Flashback end ~

'_Benarkah aku dan Yunho serasi?'_ tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Walau sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan Yunho namun disisi lain Jaejoong tetap senang. Namja cantik ini merupakan type orang yang selalu berpikiran positif walau tak ia terapkan dalam semua keadaan. Yeah, Jaejoong begitu periang dan polos.

Changmin mengerjabkan matanya kala mendapati Jaejoong Nonna-nya tengah senyam-senyum sendiri, "Joongie Nonna, waeyeo? Kenapa cenyum-cenyum cendili?" tanya bocah rambut jamur itu dengan kepolosan khas anak-anak.

Jaejoong tersentak kala suara cempreng Changmin membuyarkan lamunannya, "E-eoh? Aniyo. Imin-ahh, Hyung punya coklat, Imin mau?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_Aish,_ Changmin adalah anak yang cerdas dan bisa bahaya kalau ia terus bertanya, apalagi Jaejoong suka keceplosan bicara kalau sudah didesak. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Changmin adalah makanan.

"Mauuu ~~~" seru Changmin dengan wajah yang memancarkan aura kebahagiaan.

Jaejoong terkekeh seraya mengacak rambut Changmin lalu mengambil kotak cokelat dari dalam tasnya. _Yap,_ cokelat dari Top yang diberikan lewat Yoochun.

Yunho yang melihat itu pun langsung bersuara, "Minnie-ahh, habiskan dulu ice cream-mu." Titah Yunho yang dituruti Changmin dengan berat hati.

Yunho menatap nyalang kotak cokelat pemberian Top itu. Banyak hal yang tengah berkutat dikepalanya. Sebenarnya siapa namja yang sedang menjalin hubungan special dengan pria cantik ini? Top? Yihan? Siwon? Atau bahkan ketiganya?.

Yunho menaikan sudut bibirnya sinis. Ia cukup menyadari kalau Jaejoong adalah primadona sekolah. Banyak namja berstatus seme yang tertarik pada wajah, tubuh dan sifat Jaejoong yang memang nyaris sempurna. _Yeah,_ Jaejoong memang sangat indah. Ia bagai patung yang terpahat sempurna dan wajar saja kalau ia banyak dipuja.

Tapi, entah mengapa Yunho tak suka melihat itu. Perasaannya tak bisa ditafsirkan dengan kata-kata. Ia tak suka saat Jaejoong mulai menunjukan kemanjaannya pada namja lain. Rasanya ia ingin membakar saja para namja itu hidup-hidup. Karna menurut Yunho mereka hanya tertarik pada wajah cantik dan tubuh berlekuk Jaejoong. _Yeah,_ kentara dari tatapan lapar mereka.

_Aish,_ posesif sekali si Jung ini. Memangnya kau siapa eoh?. Kalau tak suka dengan namja-namja itu maka jagalah Kim cantik ini, jangan selalu membully dan membuatnya menangis. Masih gengsi mengakuinya karna kau seorang pria normal eoh? Mollayo, Yunho memang cerdas dalam pelajaran tapi ia bisa menjadi orang terbodoh kalau sudah menyangkut soal perasaan.

Jaejoong menatap mata tajam Yunho dengan mata lembutnya, "Kau mau cokelat ini juga Yunho-ahh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan sebuah coklat berbentuk hati. Ehem, apa ini sebuah _clue_? Entahlah.

Yunho melirik sekilas lalu memasang tampang sedatar mungkin, "Aku tak sudi memakan cokelat dari fans-mu." Jawabnya ketus.

Senyum Jaejoong lantas memudar dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kecewa. Tangan kurus nan pucat itu turun perlahan dan menaruh kembali cokelat berbentuk hati yang kontras dengan hatinya yang seolah sudah terbelah itu kedalam kotak yang tengah dipegang Changmin.

Kenapa Yunho sangat sinis kepadanya? Apa ia pernah berbuat salah dan karna itu Yunho seakan begitu membencinya? Jaejoong tak tahu dan saat ini ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam – tanpa disadari Yunho yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

'_Hiks ... Apa kau sangat membenciku, Yun? Tak bisakah kau memperlakukanku layaknya seorang teman. Setidaknya kau menatapku sedikit lembut.'_

**To Be Continue**

**Oke. semakin membosankankah? Hehe ... mian kalo masih banyak typos dan kekurangan ^^ gomawo untuk yang sudah baca dan menyukai hehe ^o^ Review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter :**

Jaejoong menatap mata tajam Yunho dengan mata lembutnya, "Kau mau cokelat ini juga Yunho-ahh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan sebuah coklat berbentuk hati. Ehem, apa ini sebuah _clue_? Entahlah.

Yunho melirik sekilas lalu memasang tampang sedatar mungkin, "Aku tak sudi memakan cokelat dari fans-mu." Jawabnya ketus.

Senyum Jaejoong lantas memudar dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kecewa. Tangan kurus nan pucat itu turun perlahan dan menaruh kembali cokelat berbentuk hati yang kontras dengan hatinya yang seolah sudah terbelah kedalam kotak yang tengah dipegang Changmin.

Kenapa Yunho sangat sinis kepadanya? Apa ia pernah berbuat salah dan karna itu Yunho seakan begitu membencinya? Jaejoong tak tahu dan saat ini ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam – tanpa disadari Yunho yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

'_Hiks ... Apa kau sangat membenciku, Yun? Tak bisakah kau memperlakukanku layaknya seorang teman. Setidaknya kau menatapku sedikit lembut.'_

**CHAPTER 3**

_Perumahan Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam, Seoul._

_Jaejoong's house._

_17.00 KST._

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki kurusnya lunglai. Namja cantik itu segera memasuki area rumahnya setelah turun dari motor Yunho. Bibir cherry-nya terus berpouty dengan mata besar yang nampak sedikit membengkak. Eoh? Ada apa? Jaejoongie menangiskah?. Jawabannya adalah ya, namja cantik berkulit porselen ini menangis disepanjang jalan – dari taman hingga kediamannya. Yunho sendiri baru menyadari saat Jaejoong beranjak dari motornya, saat diperjalanan mungkin tangis Jaejoong tak terdengar karna beradu dengan suara khas mesin motor yang tengah melaju.

Namja manly itu sempat bertanya pada Jaejoong; kenapa wajahnya pucat dan matanya bengkak? Tapi, Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum sembari mengatakan "Gwaenchana.". Bahkan ia tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yunho karna sudah mengantarnya. Tapi, pada dasarnya memang Yunho merupakan type namja cuek dan acuh, jadilah ia hanya mengangguk dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya Changmin yang ber-kiss-bye-kiss-bye-ria dengan Jaejoong yang nampak tersenyum miris.

Namja cantik itu meraih handel pintu kediamannya lalu membukanya, "Joongie pulang." Serunya dengan suara lembut yang terdengar serak.

"Eoh? Anak cantik Umma dari mana saja humm? Kenapa baru pulang?." Tanya Umma Kim seraya mengambil alih tas gajah Jaejoong lalu menuntun sang anak yang nampak lelah untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di Living room.

"Joongie tidak cantik Umma, Joongie manis. Joongie habis makan ice cream dan membeli boneka." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan kakinya keatas sofa dan menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya lucu.

_Yeah,_ si cantik ini memang lebih suka disebut manis dari pada cantik. Eoh? Kenapa tidak tampan saja, kan Jaejoongie namja? entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri seolah tak sanggup mengatakan dirinya tampan.

Jaejoong memeluk dua boneka pemberian Yunho dan menaruh begitu saja boneka pemberian Siwon.

"Dari siapa boneka-boneka ini? Dan dengan siapa Joongie makan ice cream nya humm?" tanya Heechul posesif sembari menyenggol tubuh mungil anak bungsunya yang imut-imut itu.

"Boneka ini dari Siwon, teman Joongie yang tampan dan juga ketua senat." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk boneka pemberian Siwon.

Mata doe namja cantik itu langsung beralih pada boneka yang tengah dipeluknya, "Kalau yang ini dari beruang jelek bermarga Jung yang tinggalnya disebelah rumah kita dan hobinya mengintip Joongie tidak pakai baju." Imbuhnya lugu.

Heechul terkekeh mendengar penuturan sang anak yang sungguh menggemaskan. Lihat saja mata besarnya yang terus berkerlip polos, pipi chubby-nya yang menggembung lucu dan bibir cherry-nya yang mengerucut imut. Aigo, terkadang Heechul suka bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri; sebenarnya ia melahirkan manusia atau boneka?

"Dan Joongie makan ice cream bersama Minnie dan beruang jelek itu, Umma." Tambah Jaejoong yang sontak membuat Heechul semakin cekikikan. Umma gaul itu sebenarnya sudah tahu penyebab si bontot ini terlambat pulang.

_Yap,_ tadi Heechul sempat menelpon Ryeowook dan bertanya; Apa Yunho sudah pulang?, dan Ryeowook mengatakan kalau Yunho juga belum pulang. _Oh well,_ Ibu-ibu sosialita tukang gosip itu langsung menyimpulkan kalau anak-anak mereka tengah bersama, karna memang biasanya seperti itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Yunho dan Jaejoong, walau tiada hari tanpa bertengkar tapi mereka sangat lengket bagai Changmin dan kulkas.

"Joongie sudah dibelikan boneka dan di traktir makan ice cream sama Yunnie, apa Joongie sudah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yunnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, Joongie sudah mengucapkan terimakasih pada beruang jelek itu, Umma." jawab Jaejoong sambil manggut-manggut lucu.

"Anak pintar." Puji Umma Kim sembari mengacak pelan rambut sang buah hati.

Jaejoong hanya diam seraya merengutkan wajah cantiknya.

Heechul membelai surai hitam sang anak, "Joongie kitty, kenapa humm?" tanya ibu muda itu menyadari raut muram dari anak bungsunya.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya sembari menggeleng, "Ani, Joongie tidak apa-apa." dustanya dengan pandangan mata lurus kedepan.

Jaejoong memang anak ceria dan mudah bergaul. Namun, bukan berarti si cantik ini menjadi pribadi terbuka, bahkan pada Umma-nya sendiri. Jaejoong lebih senang menyimpan kesedihan dan keresahannya seorang diri.

Terkadang ia menyembunyikannya dengan senyum dan cheer-up, tapi sorot matanya tak bisa berbohong. Dan Heechul sangat mampu membaca perasaan sang anak hanya dari tatapan doe eyes itu. Inilah satu sisi lagi dari Kim Jaejoong yang baru kita ketahui.

Heechul hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap puncak kepala sang anak. Ia tak pernah memaksa Jaejoong untuk bercerita padanya. Heechul pun menyadari usia Jaejoong yang sudah beranjak remaja dan sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Heechul menghargai privasi kedua anaknya, Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong.

Bagaimana dengan Hyungjoong? _Ahh,_ sifat anak itu justru kebalikan dari sifat tertutup Jaejoong. Hyunjoong pribadi yang terbuka bahkan sangat terbuka. Sangking terbukanya membuat Heechul dan Hangkyung terkadang nampak frustasi melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu.

_Aish,_ bahkan Hyunjoong menceritakan pengalamannya ketika mencium seorang gadis didepan kelas saat ia, adiknya dan kedua orangtuanya tengah berkumpul dimeja makan. Alhasil, Appa Kim tersedak dan Hyunjoong langsung mendapat jeweran sadis dari sang Umma.

Hyunjoong satu sekolah dengan sang adik dan kini tengah duduk ditingkat akhir. Ia lebih tua dua tahun dari Jaejoong dan seharusnya Hyunjoong sudah lulus High School tahun lalu. Tapi, karna kenakalannya dan nilainya yang semerah bibir Jaejoong, namja tampan nan urakan itu harus rela mengulangnya setahun lagi.

Namun, biarpun Hyunjoong lemah dalam pelajaran sekolah, ia sangat ahli dalam menggebuk drum. _Yeah,_ jiwanya memang ada dibidang seni. Bahkan, ia sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri dengan berkeliling dari satu tempat ke tempat lain bersama band rocknya yang bernama _Fill Diaper – _dalam bahas Indonesia berarti _isi popok ._._

Begitulah kiranya, sedikit gambaran perihal dua anak dari Kim Hangkyung dan Kim Heechul yang memiliki keunikan masing-masing. _Aish, _kalau seperti itu bukan unik lagi namanya tapi ajaib.

Perlahan Jaejoong menoleh menatap mata belo sang Umma dengan mata belo miliknya. _Aigo,_ gen Heechul benar-benar menurun banyak pada si bungsu.

"Umma, suara Joongie serak seperti kodok." Kata Jaejoong dengan suara serak dan parau yang terdengar persis seperti hewan amfibi itu.

Heechul terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan sang anak yang begitu polos. "Suara Joongie serak seperti kodok, pasti karna makan ice cream-nya terlalu banyak nde?." Tanya Heechul yang diangguki ragu Jaejoong.

_Yeah,_ kenyataannya ini akibat ia berteriak-teriak saat dibonceng Yunho dan mungkin makan ice cream juga sedikit berpengaruh.

"Kalau begitu, kkha ~ Joongie mandi, lalu makan malam, minum obat dan bobo nde." Titah Heechul sembari menepuk-nepuk paha kenyal sang anak.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir plum-nya, "Minum obat? Shireo!."

Heechul menghela nafas. Bocah cantik yang satu ini memang susah sekali jika disuruh minum obat, berbeda dengan Hyunjoong yang menganggap obat seperti permen rasa pahit. _Aish,_ jinjja. Lagipula obat yang Heechul berikan untuk Jaejoong berbeda.

"Joongie, obatnya rasa jeruk, chagiya." Bujuk Heechul.

Jaejoong segera berdiri dan beranjak. "Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau! Joongie tidak mau minum obat." Rajuk Jaejoong sembari menuju kamarnya dan menghentak-hentakan kaki mulusnya. Walau obat tersebut rasa buah dan manis tapi menurut Jaejoong tetap saja itu obat yang rasanya sangat aneh dan tidak enak.

Heechul mendengus panjang seraya memutar otak, untuk mencari cara agar anak cantiknya mau minum obat guna meredakan radangnya.

* * *

_Jaejoong's room ..._

_CEKLEK_

Jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya yang ber-tema-kan princess. Seketika mata doe-nya membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang namja yang tengah tengkurap di ranjang queen size-nya sembari mengutak-atik laptop pribadinya.

"Hyung-ie!." Pekik Jaejoong sambil mendekati sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Hyunjoong.

Sebelum Hyunjoong menoleh, si cantik itu sudah mengambil alih laptop pink-nya dan memeluknya posesif.

"Hyung-ie, apa yang Hyung-ie lakukan dengan Lappie-ku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang melotot lucu.

Lappie adalah panggilan sayang namja cantik itu untuk laptop kesayangannya. Sedangkan ponselnya ia beri nama Happie. _Aish,_ semuanya saja kau berikan nama, Jaejoongie. Termaksud celana dalam berpitamu yang sering dilihat tetanggamu yang tampan nan pervert itu.

Hyunjoong menatap sang adik seraya memasang tampang terbodohnya, "Oppa baru saja menonton film Barbie Fairythopia Mermaidia di Lappiemu, Joongie. Seru sekali, apalagi saat mereka ke gua terlarang yang berada didasar laut. _Aish,_ kalau terlambat sedikit saja si cantik Elina pasti sudah mati, dimakan hiu dan ceritanya akan tamat." Cicit Hyunjoong antusias dan kenyataannya ia memang menonton film girly itu. Aigo, ada apa dengan Kim sulung yang notabene-nya namja tulen ini?.

_Ahh,_ dan kenapa Hyunjoong menyebut dirinya Oppa. _Well,_ namja tampan berambut gondrong kecoklatan ini sejenis Changmin versi remaja yang melihat Jaejoong bukan sebagai seorang namja.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang ber-sprei hello kitty yang sudah tak berbentuk. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Hyunjoong yang hobi sekali gelundungan sana-sini. Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga suka berguling-guling tak jelas diranjangnya hanya saja tak se-brutal sang kakak. Bahkan jiji yang juga berada di ranjang itu tinggal menunggu jatuh saja karna sudah berada disudut ranjang.

"Jinjjayeo, Hyung-ie hanya menonton film Barbie favorit Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya imut.

Hyunjoong tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut sang dongsaeng, "Oppa juga melihat ratusan foto selca mu, Joongie cantik." Kata Hyunjoong yang hanya dibalas anggukan polos Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ahh, Oppa punya teman seorang photograper majalah yadong dan sepertinya kau cocok menjadi modelnya." Imbuh Hyunjoong santai. Bergurau lebih tepatnya.

Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya, "Mwo? model majalah yadong? Andwae! Memangnya Hyung-ie kira Joongie namja macam apa eoh?!." seru Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir kissable-nya.

Hyunjoong tertawa, "Haha ... siapa suruh berfoto hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit didada, belum lagi memasang tampan menggoda. _Aish_, kau tahu Joongie-ahh, kalau Oppa menjualmu kepada teman-teman Oppa, pasti Oppa sudah kaya dan punya studio musik sendiri." Cerocos Hyunjoong yang sontak mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari sang adik.

"Yah! Hyung-ie jahat sekali! Masa Joongie mau dijual. Huweee ~~~ Ummaaammmppphhh ..."

"Y-ya! Joongie-ahh jangan berteriak nanti cinderella sadis itu mendengarnya." Sentak Hyunjoong menutup mulut sang adik yang mulai memekik cempreng memanggil sang Umma.

"Mmmmppphhh ..."

"Mwo? bicara yang jelas, jangan bergumam." Kata Hyunjoong sembari menatap intens pintu. Ia cukup was-was jika pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok yang ditakutinya alias sang Umma. Dan beruntung sepertinya Heechul tak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong barusan.

Hyunjoong mulai terusik ketika merasakan cubitan-cubitan kecil ditangannya. Namja tampan itu menundukan kepalanya dan sontak tersadar kalau bibir cherry sang adik masih dibekapnya.

"Hhhh ... Yah! Hyung-ie, ingin membunuh Joongie?! Tangan Hyung-ie habis memegang apa? baunya seperti toilet umum." Ucap Jaejoong kelewat jujur dan polos sembari menutup hidung lancipnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya.

Hyunjoong mengendus-endus kedua tangan sendirinya lalu memasang seringai sepuluh jari. "Hehe ... Oppa lupa cuci tangan." Jawabnya enteng.

Jaejoong membulatkan mata doe-nya. "Yah! Hyung-ie jorok, jorok, jorok! Pasti Hyung-ie juga belum mandi sejak tiga hari lalu. Hush ... hush ... hush ... cepat keluar dari kamar Joongie." Usir Jaejoong sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh sang kakak yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya.

"Yah, Joongie kitty kenapa mengusir Oppa eoh? Nanti Oppa adukan pada Yunho nih kalau Joongie mengoleksi fotonya dan menulis banyak puisi cinta untuk si Jung mesum itu." Ujar Hyunjoong seraya tertawa nista.

Mata bulat Jaejoong sontak membelalak sempurna dan menatap Hyunjoong dengan tatapan tak percaya, "H-hyung-ie, m-melihatnya?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Hyunjoong mengangguk lucu dengan mata yang mengedip-ngedip bodoh.

"Y-yah! Kenapa Hyung-ie membukanya?! Itu tidak boleh! Itu privasi Joongie!." Omel Jaejoong dengan doe eyes yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Hyunjoong menepuk puncak kepala sang adik, "Tenanglah adik kecil Oppa yang paling cantik, Oppa takkan mengatakannya pada Yunho, kecuali kalau Oppa keceplosan, tapi semoga saja tidak, cup ... cup ...cup ... uljima." Seru Hyunjoong seolah tak merasa berdosa sama sekali seraya memeluk tubuh mungil sang dongsaeng dan menepuk-nepuk pantat ratanya.

Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukan Hyunjoong sebelum ia pingsang didalam dekapan sang Hyung yang belum mandi selama tiga hari berturut-turut itu. "Joongie tidak mau dipeluk Hyung-ie, sebelum Hyung-ie mandi kembang tujuh rupa dan Hyung-ie jebal jangan beritahu siapapun tentang itu, jebal ..." rengek Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya dan puppy eyes terampuhnya.

Hyunjoong menyeringai jahil, "Tentang apa?"

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata bulatnya, "Tentang itu, Hyung-ie. Yang di Lappie Joongie." Sahutnya innocent.

_Aish,_ tak sadarkan ia tengah dipermainkan oleh kakaknya yang merupakan titisan _Lucifer_ itu.

"Apa yang ada di Lappie mu? Foto Yunho dan puisi cinta?." Tanya Hyunjoong seraya mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Ne." Sahut Jaejoong sambil mengangguk-angguk bak kucing kecil yang tengah memperhatikan bola memantul.

"Ohh, Jaejoongie tidak memperbolehkan Oppa untuk mengatakan pada Yunho kalau Joongie menyukainya?." Tanya Hyunjoong dengan mimik wajah yang begitu serius.

"Ne." Jawab Jaejoong dengan raut yang tak kalah serius dari sang kakak.

Dan, Joongie-ahh, tak sadarkah kau kalau baru saja mengakui dirimu menyukai Yunho?

_Loading please ..._

_1 detik ..._

_2 detik ..._

_5 detik ..._

"Kyaaa ~~~ Hyung-ie menyebalkan, keluar dari kamar Joongie. Ummaaa ~~~" sontak Jaejoong berteriak histeris kala otak lemotnya sudah bisa mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan terselubung sang kakak. Ia langsung mendorong ahh ani ani bahkan sampai menendang-nendang tubuh Hyunjoong agar cepat beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Hahaha ... cieee ... Yunnie cieee ... Yunnie oh Yunnie, matamu setajam pisau Umma membuat Joongie gugup saat menatapmu, bibirmu seksi berbentuk hati membuat Joongie gigit jari, wajahmu tampan nan rupawan seperti Leader Dong Bang Shin Ki. Yunnie oh Yunnie saranghae Yunnie karya Joongie ..." goda Hyunjoong cengengesan nista kala mendapati pipi Jaejoong yang sudah memerah bak saus tomat.

"Yah! Hyung-ieeee ~~~ huweee ~~~ Umma ... hiks ... hiks ..."

* * *

Setelah membersihkan diri Appa Kim lantas keluar kamar untuk makan malam bersama istri dan kedua anak tercintanya. Ia menuruni tangga dan langsung mendapati sang anak sulung yang sudah tersenyum sepuluh jari menampakan deretan gigi putihnya yang dilapisi lelehan coklat. _Aish,_ Hyunjoong-ahh.

"Jagoan, mana adik cantikmu?" tanya Appa Kim seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi utama – meja makan.

"Dikamarnya, Appa." Jawab Hyunjoong sambil melanjutkan acara colek-mencoleknya pada kue coklat buatan sang Umma.

"Eoh? Kenapa tidak turun?" Appa Kim mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Uri Joongie tidak mau makan yeobo, mungkin karna tenggorokannya sedang sakit jadi Joongie tidak nafsu makan. Padahal aku sudah membujuknya." Sahut Heechul dengan suara lirih sembari membawa mangkuk besar berisi soup seafood.

Hangkyung mengangguk mengerti, "Aku akan membujuknya kalau begitu."

"Appa ikuttt ~~~" seru Hyunjoong seraya berdiri.

Heechul langsung menahan kaos belakang sang anak sulung, "Eits, tidak usah ikut anak nakal, kkha ~ Umma akan bersihkan mulut belepotanmu." Ucap Heechul sambil mengelap mulut Hyunjoong yang sudah mencak-mencak sendiri dengan sapu tangan bermotif kembang-kembang. Ternyata dibalik fisik premannya, Hyunjoong juga seorang anak mami.

* * *

_Jaejoong's Room ..._

_CEKLEK_

Appa Kim membuka perlahan knop pintu kamar anak bontotnya. Namja paruh baya keturunan China itu terkikik ketika mendapati sang anak yang tengah menungging dan mengoyang-goyangkan butt-nya sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya dan bernyanyi – bergumam - tak jelas diatas queen size-nya.

"Princess," panggil Appa Kim sambil menepuk butt rata Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu sontak tersadar dan membenarkan posisinya menjadi terlentang.

"Appa," sahutnya sambil menatap wajah sang Appa dengan mata besarnya.

Appa Kim tersenyum sembari mengusap poni panjang Jaejoong, "Kenapa Princess tidak mau makan, humm?" tanyanya.

Sejak lahir Hangkyung memang memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Princess' karna wajahnya yang cantik dan sikapnya yang manja. Sementara Hyunjoong, ia panggil 'Jagoan' karna wajahnya yang tampan khas namja tulen dan tingkahnya yang jahil dan nakal.

"Tenggorokan Joongie sakit Appa." Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara serak dan mata doe yang sudah berair.

"Umma membuat soup, Princess makan soup saja ne? pasti enak memakannya selagi hangat." Bujuk Appa Kim selembut mungkin.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengerucutkan bibir plum-nya.

"Hey, Princess Appa harus tetap makan agar sakitnya tidak semakin parah. Setelah makan minum obat, kajja ~"

"Shireo hiks ... Joongie tidak mau makan Appa, jangan memaksa Joongie hiks ..."

Appa Kim membulatkan matanya saat putri kecilnya justru menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ehh, kenapa Princess menangis, humm?" tanya Hangkyung sambil menepuk-nepuk paha sintal anaknya – berniat menenangkan.

"Joongie hiks ... tidak mau makan dan minum obat Appa hiks ..." isak Jaejoong yang lantas membuat Hangkyung menghela nafas panjang.

Jika si bungsu sudah merajuk seperti ini, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kelemahan Hangkyung adalah air mata istri dan kedua anaknya – walaupun sudah 10 tahun Hangkyung tak pernah melihat lagi air mata anak sulungnya. Jagoan masa menangis, itu adalah kata yang selalu Hangkyung katakan pada Hyunjoong.

Merasa tak tega melihat anak cantiknya terus terisak, akhirnya namja berwajah lembut itu pun mengalah dan berhenti memaksa Jaejoong untuk menuruti permintaannya. Appa Kim mengusap kristal bening Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Uljima Princess, Appa tidak akan memaksamu lagi, uljima ne ..." bujuk Hangkyung menatap hangat paras jelita Jaejoong.

"Yaksok, Appa? Hiks ..." sahut Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Appa Kim mengangguk sembari melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari pinky nan lentik milik Jaejoong, "Ne Princess, Appa janji." Ucap Hangkyung tersenyum tulus yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman manis sang anak. Melihat putra cantiknya melengkungkan bibir cherry-nya membuat hati Hangkyung lantas menghangat.

"Nah, adakah yang princess ingin beli akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Appa Kim yang langsung membuat mata bulat Jaejoong berbinar bak cahaya berlian.

Inilah salah satu cara membuat si bungsu yang tadinya tidak dalam mood yang bagus kembali menjadi sosok yang ceria. _Yeah,_ shopping.

"Appa mau membelikan apapun yang Joongie minta?" tanya Jaejoong sontak mendudukan dirinya.

Appa Kim tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Jinjja? Woaaa ~~~ kalau begitu Joongie ingin tas ransel hello kitty yang ada taburan kristalnya, sepatu dari kulit beruang, gantungan ponsel berbentuk gajah limited edition, sepatu boot untuk musim dingin, skiny jeans baru, piama baru, jepitan baru, pernak-pernik untuk jiji, bola bulu untuk jiji, ... jiji, ... jiji, ... jiji," (isi titik-titiknya sendiri .)

Appa Kim hanya manggut-manggut seraya tersenyum sedih mendengar permintaan putra kecilnya yang sungguh mencekiknya. Walaupun permintaan Jaejoong tak akan membuatnya bangkrut terlebih lagi ia seorang CEO perusahaan besar – Bigeast Corporation – namun, tetap saja kebiasaan boros yang Heechul turunkan pada Jaejoong sangatlah tidak baik. Aigo, Ibu dan anak sama saja.

'_Chullie yeobo, uri Princess sangat mirip denganmu.'_ Batin Hangkyung saraya terus menatap sang anak yang belum selesai bercicit-cuit dengan suara seraknya.

...

Appa Kim menuruni tangga dengan langkah gontai. Ia tersenyum pada Heechul dan Hyunjoong yang sudah menatapnya. Hangkyung menggeleng yang lantas membuat Heechul menghela nafas panjang – mengerti dengan maksud gelengan itu.

"Eottokhae kalau sakit Joongie semakin parah dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah besok?" ujar Heechul khawatir. Hangkyung hanya mengusap punggung sang istri mencoba menenangkan.

"Suruh saja Yunho untuk membujuk uri Joongie agar mau makan dan minum obat." Celetuk Hyunjoong santai sembari menikmati makan malamnya.

Appa dan Umma Kim mengeryitkan dahinya bersamaan lalu saling melirik.

"Yunho?" gumam Hangkyung heran. Kenapa jadi Yunho, pikirnya.

"Yeobo ken-"

"Kyaaa ~~~ uri Hyunjoongie kyeopta pintar eoh cup ... cup ... cup ... baiklah Umma ke rumah Jung dulu nde ~~~" seru Heechul heboh mengintrupsi ucapan suaminya, lalu mengecup pipi Hyunjoong dengan brutalnya, dan melesat begitu saja tanpa melepas apron kembang-kembangnya.

Appa Kim mendudukan dirinya dengan kening yang sedari tadi terus mengeryit. "Jagoan, ada apa dengan princess dan Yunho? Kenapa harus memanggil Yunho untuk membujuk uri princess?" tanya Hangkyung penasaran.

Hyunjoong menyeringai, "Princess mu sudah mengenal cinta dan seme tampan, Appa."

* * *

23.00 KST

**Yunho POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti Heechul Ahjumma memasuki rumahnya. Dahiku terus mengeryit lantaran heran dengan yang apa terjadi sekarang. Heechul Ahjumma datang kerumah ku dan memintaku untuk membujuk si pawang gajah agar mau meminum obatnya. Eoh? Memangnya dia sakit apa? Dan kenapa jadi aku yang harus membujuknya?.

Belum juga aku membuka mulut untuk menanggapi permintaan Heechul Ahjumma, namun Umma ku langsung menyanggupinya tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku. _Aish,_ sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya karna sudah mengantuk sekali. Tapi tak apalah, lagipula aku penasaran dengan penyakit si pawang gajah itu, perasaan tadi saat bersama ku masih baik-baik saja.

_Humm,_ mungkin hanya suara merdunya yang terdengar sedikit serak. Yah! Kenapa aku menyebut suaranya merdu? _Aish,_ suaranya pawang gajah centil itu sangat cempreng dan memekikan telinga.

Aku tersenyum saat ber-papas-an dengan Hangkyung Ahjussi dan Hyunjoong Hyung yang tengah menonton pertandingan Hoki dari televisi flat mereka.

"Annyeong, Kim Ahjussi ... Hyunjoong Hyung ..." sapaku dengan cengiran sejuta watt.

"Hoy, Yunho-ahh." Sahut Hyunjoong Hyung seraya melambaikan tangannya. Sementara, Hangkyung Ahjussi hanya menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, seolah tengah menilai penampilanku. Eoh? Waeyo?.

"Hey brother, kemarilah kita nonton pertandingan Hoki bersama." Ajak Hyunjoong Hyung sembari menepuk-nepuk bantalan sofa disebelahnya.

"Yah! Kim Hyunjoongie, tunggu sampai Yunnie membujuk Joongie." Pekik Heechul Ahjumma dengan deathglare seraya berkacak pinggang.

Aku menahan tawaku saat melihat perubahan wajah Hyunjoong Hyung dari yang tadinya sangat ceria menjadi pucat seketika. Kekekekek ... memang hanya Heechul Ahjumma yang bisa membuat Hyunjoong Hyung si preman sekolah yang mengoleksi surat pelanggaran itu tak mampu berkutik.

"Kajja ~ Yunho-ahh."

Heechul Ahjumma langsung menarik tanganku menuju kamar si pawang gajah itu. _Aish,_ kenapa Hangkyung Ahjussi masih terus menatapku seolah ingin menelan ku hidup-hidup?.

**Yunho POV end**

Heechul membuka perlahan kamar Jaejoong dan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk, lalu menutup kembali pintu itu – meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dengan langkah perlahan tanpa suara Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring diranjang – membelakanginya. Yunho membungkukan tubuh tegapnya lalu mencolek-colek punggung namja cantik itu yang terbalut selimut tebal bermotif hello kitty.

"Eunghhh ..." lenguh Jaejoong yang sontak membuat Yunho menelan salivanya. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa lenguhan itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah desahan. _Aish,_ Jung.

Yunho terus menusuk-nusuk punggung Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Hyung-ie ngghhh ... jangan ganggu Joongie." Gumam Jaejoong pelan dengan suara seraknya yang lantas membuat Yunho manggut-manggut mengerti. Si cantik ini sakit tenggorokan rupanya.

"Hey, pawang gajah aku bukan Hyung-mu, aku Jung Yunho si tampan sejagad raya." Ucap Yunho penuh rasa bangga akan wajah pangerannya.

"Nngghh ... Jung Yunho si babbo itu?." Tanya Jaejoong entah sadar atau tidak.

Yunho menatap datar punggung namja cantik itu seraya mendecak sebal, "Yah! Aku ini juara kelas, mana mungkin aku babbo. Dan berhentilah mendesah seperti itu." Ucap Yunho sembari menautkan kedua alisnya.

Hey, Jaejoong sedang tertidur Yunho-ahh. Mana sadar ia jika tengah melenguh atau mendesah seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi. Kau saja yang otaknya mesum. Ckckck' ...

Jengah dengan Jaejoong yang tak kunjung membalikan badannya akhirnya Yunho menarik bahu namja cantik itu agar tak lagi membelakanginya.

"Aish, ternyata mengingau." Ujar Yunho mendapati mata Jaejoong yang tengah terpejam.

Namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu menatap paras jelita Jaejoong dengan intens. Tanpa Yunho sadari, bibir hatinya mengulas senyum kala melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong bergerak-gerak lucu seperti tengah melakukan senam muka. Bibir ranum namja barbie itu juga sesekali monyong-monyong tak jelas, membuat Yunho semakin terkekeh.

"Jaejoong-ahh, neomu yeoppo." Gumam Yunho sembari menjulurkan tangannya dan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi putih nan halus _sleeping beauty_ itu. Dengan lembut tangan Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong lalu mulai menelusuri tiap sudut paras cantik itu.

_DEG_

Jantung Yunho berdebar tak karuan saat tangannya tepat berada diatas bibir kissable semerah cherry milik Jaejoong. Yunho mengusap permukaannya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir sexy nan sensual yang sudah menjadi obsesi banyak namja disekolahnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Jaejoong. Menatap mata terpejam pria cantik itu dengan intens. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sehingga ujung hidung keduanya pun bergesekan pelan. Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan bibir hatinya pada bibir cherry Jaejoong. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya dengan lembut.

Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki si tampan bermarga Jung ini. Yunho terus memanggut hati-hati bibir cherry yang masih tertutup itu. Ia dapat merasakan betapa manisnya benda kenyal milik namja cantik yang selama ini tak pernah akur dengannya itu. Yunho terus menikmati permainan solonya – mencuri ciuman musuh bebuyutannya yang cantik nan imut-imut itu.

"Eunghh ..."

Mendengar suara Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersadar dan segera melepas tautan bibirnya. Mata musangnya membelalak. Yunho menyentuh bibirnya sendiri seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"A-aku menciumnya." Gumamnya dengan mata yang mengedip-ngedip cepat.

"Aigo, aku menciumnya? Aish, Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan? Babbonikka!." Ucap Yunho bermonolog seraya meruntuki perbuatan tak terduganya.

"Eunghh ... gajah ... gajah ... gajah ..." Yunho sontak menatap Jaejoong yang tengah mengigau. Bibir cherry yang baru dirasakan Yunho bergerak lucu - mengumamkan kata gajah - menambah keimutan wajah polosnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia sungguh tak menyadari dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Namja tampan itu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan ia masih bisa merasakan rasa manis dari bibir plum Jaejoong.

Setelah kalut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Yunho kembali tersadar dan mulai melaksanakan misi utamanya yakni membujuk Jaejoong untuk minum obat. Hal yang pertama harus dilakukannya adalah membangunkan _sleeping beauty_ ini.

"J-jaejoong-ahh, Jaejoong-ahh, ireona ..." seru Yunho sembari mengoyang-goyangkan bahu tertutup selimut namja cantik itu.

"Hey, pawang gajah! Bangunnnn ~~~" pekik Yunho lebih keras. Jaejoong tak kunjung membuka matanya walau ekspresi wajahnya sudah menampakan raut kesal dengan alis bertautan. Sepertinya cukup terusik.

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong! ireonaaa ~~~" bentak Yunho yang kontan membuat Jaejoong terbangun bahkan langsung terduduk.

"Unghh ... kepala Joongie pusing. Siapa yang berteriak sih? Berisik!." gumam namja cantik itu sambil mengucek-ucek kedua mata besarnya.

Yunho meneguk salivanya saat melihat Jaejoong hanya mengenakan singlet putih bergaris hitam dengan perpotongan dada yang lebar. _Aish,_ jangan lupakan dada montok namja cantik itu yang tercetak jelas membuat Yunho semakin kalang kabut mengatur detak jantungnya.

Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap baju yang tengah dikenakannya. _Aish,_ ternyata mereka memakai baju dengan motif yang sama, hanya saja baju Yunho berupa kaos berlengan pendek. _Eoh?_ Kenapa baju saja bisa kompak? Entahlah, takdir mungkin.

"Jaejoong-ahh," panggil Yunho yang lantas membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

"Eoh? Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini beruang jelek?!" sontak namja cantik itu langsung meraih selimut dan menutupi dadanya. Persis seperti korban pemerkosaan yang tengah melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, "Ku dengar kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk imut sambil mengerucutkan bibir plum-nya. Melihat bibir cherry yang baru dikecupnya itu maju beberapa senti membuat jantung Yunho berdetak tak menentu. Ia mengaruk tekuknya gugup.

"H-humm, itu ... ku dengar kau juga tak mau minum obat?" tanya Yunho gagap.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk polos. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata bulat Jaejoong menuju sekotak obat sirup rasa jeruk yang berada diatas meja nakas pink lalu mengambilnya.

"Kkha ~ minumlah obatmu agar cepat sembuh." Ujar Yunho dengan senyum tampan yang membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar. Namun, segera ia alihkan matanya dari wajah tampan namja yang sudah membuatnya menangis itu.

"Shireo! Sebaiknya kau pulang! Hush ... hush ... hush ... keluar dari kamar ku." Usir Jaejoong dengan wajah merengut yang lantas membuat Yunho menghela nafasnya.

Yunho menatap mata doe Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang tajam mengintimidasi, "Ini sudah malam, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk meminum obatmu, kau tahu? Umma-mu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Jae. Kau tidak kasihan pada Umma dan keluarga mu yang sangat menyayangimu?." Titah Yunho bijak.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya yang sudah mengalir, "Joongie, menyayangi mereka." Jawabnya polos.

Yunho tersenyum tulus, "Kalau kau menyayangi mereka maka jangan buat mereka khawatir. Kkha ~ minumlah obatmu."

"Tapi hiks ... rasa obatnya sangat tidak enak." Tolak Jaejoong seraya terisak.

Yunho menghela nafas lalu membuka tutup botol obat tersebut. "Aku akan minum obat ini bersamamu." Ucap Yunho sambil menuangkan obat itu pada sendok plastik khusus obat sirup.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan doe eyes-nya, "Apa kau juga sedang sakit beruang jelek?" tanya Jaejoong polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Aish, makhluk ini kenapa sangat imut?.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Menemanimu merasakan obat tidak enak ini." Kata Yunho yang lantas membuat pipi Jaejoong menghangat. Namja cantik bak boneka rusia itu bahkan tak bisa menutupi senyum malu-malunya.

"Siapa yang akan meminumnya terlebih dahulu? Aku?" tanya Yunho yang langsung diangguki Jaejoong antusias.

Namja manly itu pun langsung menelan habis obat berdosis rendah itu. _Yeah,_ Yunho tahu ini obat untuk anak-anak dibawah usianya, jadi tak masalah jika ia sedikit meminumnya. Heechul memang selalu memberikan Jaejoong beberapa barang yang diperuntukan untuk anak kecil. Bahkan sabun mandi namja cantik itu seharusnya untuk anak bayi usia 1-3 tahun. Pantas saja aroma tubuh si cantik ini lembut seperti vanilla.

"Rasanya manis. Kkha ~ sekarang giliranmu. Pawang gajah buka mulut mu aaaaa ~~~" seru Yunho sambil mendekatkan sendok tersebut ke bibir Jaejoong yang masih terkunci rapat.

"Yah! Buka mulut kecilmu itu!." Pekik Yunho. Namja cantik nan innocent itu menggeleng ragu.

"Mwo? Yah! Kau sudah berjanji, Jae." Jaejoong kembali menggeleng dengan mata yang sudah berair.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus melakukan cara ini." Kata Yunho yang ditatap bingung namja cantik dihadapannya.

Yunho kembali meminum obat itu, namun tak ditelannya. Dengan cepat ia menindih tubuh kecil Jaejoong lalu mengunci kedua tangannya. Mata doe Jaejoong sontak membulat sempurna kala Yunho mulai mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakummmppphhh ..."

Jaejoong semakin membelalakan matanya kala Yunho tiba-tiba menyambar bibirnya. Dan seketika obat sirup yang berada didalam mulut namja mainly itu pun tumpah memenuhi rongga mulut Jaejoong.

"Mmmpphh ..." Jaejoong mendesah. Yunho terus melumat dan menikmati sensasi obat rasa jeruk bercampur saliva namja cantik itu yang terasa begitu memabukan.

"Mmmpphhh ... mmcckkkmmpphh ..." Jaejoong tak ayal ikut menikmati sensasi tersebut. Tangan kurusnya sudah mengalung mesra pada leher Yunho.

Keduanya memejamkan mata dan menggeliat seirama dengan battle tongue mereka, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong melepas hot kissing mereka kala deru nafasnya mulai melemah.

Mata musang Yunho menatap teduh namja cantik yang tengah mengatur nafasnya itu. Ia kembali tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Itu artinya sudah dua kali Yunho mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong pada malam yang sama. Aigo, kenapa ia bisa bertindak sejauh ini? Walaupun ciuman tadi terkesan memiliki alasan.

_Hey,_ tindakan sudah sejauh ini, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanmu, Jung?

"Jae," panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya. Si cantik berbibir sexy itu sepertinya tengah terserang penyakit mematung dadakan karna tak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali.

_Aish,_ siapa yang tak terkejut jika mendapat perlakukan seperti itu dari sang pujaan hati.

Yunho tersenyum canggung, "Kau sudah minum obatmu, Jae. Sekarang lanjutkan tidurmu. Besok pagi, aku akan menjemputmu untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama." Ujar Yunho yang hanya mendapat respon berupa anggukan dari lawan bicaranya yang cantik jelita itu.

"Selamat malam, jaljayo ..." ucap Yunho seraya beranjak dan keluar dari kamar si cantik bermarga Kim itu. Tak lupa ia memberi senyum tertampannya yang sontak membuat Jaejoong seperti terkena serangan jantung.

**Yunho POV**

Aku menutup pintu kamarnya dan terdiam sejenak seraya menyandarkan tubuhku yang terasa aneh. Kenapa jantungku berdetak secepat ini? Kenapa pikiranku tak bisa lepas darinya? Dan kenapa tadi aku begitu menikmati bibirnya?. Aigo, ada apa dengan diriku?.

A-apakah aku menyukainya? Mwo? Andwae! Andwae! Ciuman itu hanya cara yang ku lakukan agar dia meminum obatnya. Dan ciuman sebelumnya humm ... tepatnya saat aku mencuri ciuman darinya itu humm ... aku hanya terbawa suasana. Ya, aku hanya terbawa suasana. Haha ... mana mungkin aku menganggapnya serius, aku kan namja **normal**. Sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang sebelum Changmin menyabotase kamarku dan mengompol dikasurku.

**Yunho POV end**

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga dan langsung mendapati keluarga Kim yang tengah duduk di sofa. Hangkyung, Heechul dan Hyunjoong sontak menoleh kala mendengar suara derap langkah kaki. Ketiganya langsung menyerbu Yunho.

"Yunnie, eottokhae Yunnie?" tanya Heechul penuh harap.

Yunho tersenyum manis saat ketiga orang itu menatapnya dengan intens.

"Beres Ahjumma. Pawang- ehh maksud ku Jaejoong sudah meminum obatnya. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidur." Ucap Yunho yang lantas membuat keluarga Kim menghela nafas lega.

"Aigo, Yunnie jeongmal gomawoyo. Ahjumma tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada dirimu." Seru Heechul heboh sendiri.

"Cheonmaneyeo Ahjumma, tetangga harus saling membantu, ani?" kata Yunho ramah yang langsung diangguki setuju Umma rempong itu.

"Kau daebbak Yunho-ahh, baru kali ini Joongie meminum obatnya tanpa harus dibuat tak sadarkan diri dulu haha ..." ucap Hyunjoong tertawa nista.

Biasanya si cantik itu memang harus disuntikan obat bius terlebih dulu di rumah sakit, jika keluarga dan para dokter sudah menyerah untuk membujuknya meminum obat. Mereka akan mengalirkan obat tersebut kedalam mulut Jaejoong yang akan tertelan secara perlahan.

Appa Kim mengeryitkan dahinya seraya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam, "Dengan cara apa kau membujuk Princess hingga mau meminum obatnya?" tanya Hangkyung sarkastik.

Yunho mengaruk tekuknya yang tak gatal seraya menyeringai bodoh, "I-tu Ahjussi humm ... tidak dengan cara apapun, hanya membujuknya saja. Ne, hanya membujuknya saja. Ahh iya, sudah malam aku harus segera pulang hehe ..." ujar Yunho berdalih dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Heechul menepuk bahu Yunho, "Sekali lagi terimakasih ne Yunnie."

"Ne, Ahjumma. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ne." Ucap Yunho yang langsung diangguki Kim family. Namja tampan itu pun beranjak pergi sebelum membungkukan badannya hormat pada kedua calon mertuanya ehh ... kedua orang tua Jaejoong maksudnya.

Sepeninggalan Yunho, ketiga orang bermarga Kim itu langsung saling bertatapan.

"Umma, Appa, Yunho hebat sekali bisa membujuk Joongie untuk meminum obatnya. Bahkan, tidak terdengar suara teriakan merdu uri Joongie." Kata Hyunjoong mengingat sang adik yang selalu berteriak dengan sekuat tenaganya jika sudah dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tak disukainya.

"Ini mencurigakan." Kata Appa Kim seraya mengusap-usap dagunya.

Hyunjoong meniru gerak tubuh sang Appa, "Sepertinya cinta sudah merubah uri Joongie." Ucap bocah tampan itu yang langsung ditatap heran Appa-nya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan cinta eoh? Uri Princess tidak boleh memiliki kekasih! Appa belum sanggup merelakan uri Princess untuk dimiliki orang lain." Sergah Hangkyung posesif.

_Yeah,_ Ayah satu ini memang selalu tak suka jika Jaejoong – anak bungsunya – dekat dengan namja lain selain Hyunjoong – anak sulungnya. Termaksud Yunho yang sejak kecil sudah mengenal putra cantiknya itu.

Hangkyung bersikap seolah tak siap jika **anak gadis**-nya menjadi milik orang lain. Ia tak mau membagi hati princess kecilnya itu dengan namja asing. _Aish,_ ke-posesif-an seorang ayah yang sedikit berlebihan.

Heechul menatap datar suami dan anak sulungnya yang tengah beradu argumen tak jelas. "Yah! Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita melihat keadaan uri Joongie. Kajja ~~~"

Ketiganya pun langsung melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga. Dahi mereka lantas mengeryit kala mendengar suara riuh dari dalam kamar Kim paling junior itu. Perlahan namun pasti Heechul membuka knop pintu kamar Jaejoong dan membukanya sedikit. Appa, Umma dan si sulung Kim lantas mengintip dan seketika mata mereka langsung membulat sempurna.

Jaejoong, bocah cantik nan imut yang sejak tadi terus meringkuk didalam selimutnya, kini tengah melompat-lompat diatas queen size-nya. Tak lupa sepenggal lagu berjudul _**I got a boy**_milik _Girl Generation_ berkumandang dengan sangat kencang dikamarnya. Namja cantik ini pun sesekali menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang empuk dan gelundungan sana-sini seraya memeluk, mengigit dan meremas-remas dua buah boneka yang Heechul ketahui pemberian dari Yunho. Dan si cantik itu tak menyadari kalau tingkah autisnya tengah ditonton Umma, Appa dan Hyung-nya.

"I-ige mwoya? Ada apa dengan princess kecil ku?" gumam Hangkyung.

"Woaaa ~ Umma baru tahu kalau uri Joongie sangat cocok menjadi member girlband." Kata Heechul tak jelas. Ia malah lebih fokus dengan goyangan sang anak yang menirukan dance lagu tersebut.

Hyunjoong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Cinta oh cinta."

* * *

(Yunho side)

Yunho menyibak tirai jendelanya seraya menatap heran kamar Jaejoong. Lampunya menyala terang dan ada bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjoget-joget seperti cacing kepanasan. Karna jendela kamar Jaejoong tertutup tirai tipis jadi Yunho tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Eoh? Apa itu si pawang gajah? Masa secepat itu sembuhnya?. Aish, berisik sekali."

Yunho membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu mengambil sebuah batu kecil kecil dari dalam akuarium mini yang berisikan ikan badut miliknya dan Changmin.

_TUK ..._

Yunho melempar batu kecil itu. "Yah! Pawang gajah hentikan konser tunggalmu! Berisik sekali! Aku jadi tak bisa tidurrr ~~~" teriak Yunho sekencang-kencangnya.

Yunho memicingkan matanya kala melihat pergerakan pada jendela tetangga cantiknya itu.

_BRUK ..._

Jendela itu terbuka lebar. Menampakan sosok cantik dengan wajah berseri dan sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna pink.

"Yunnie ~~~ i got a boy meotjin, i got a boy chankhan. I got a boy, handsome boy, nae mam da gajyeogan ~~~"

Yunho pun melongo sejadinya.

**To Be Continue**

Aigo, mianhae jadi makin autis gini wkwk hanya ini yang ada diotakku #joget i got a boy bareng Jaemma# wkwk ... mianhae alurnya sangat lambat. Dan beberapa cast seperti uri Duckbutt alias Junsu belum muncul hehe ... Ahra juga belum -_- males juga ya #ehh wkwk ... untuk konflik tunggu ajah ne #evil laugh# hehe ...

Mianhae bikin uri Yundad ngeselin XD #plak wkwk lama-lama juga berubah, kan pesona Jaemma besar banget hehe. Mianhae kalau masih banyak typos yang bertebaran dan kata yang tak berkenan ^^. Semoga menghibur hehe ...

Gomawo untuk yang sudah meluangkan untuk waktunya untuk membaca ^o^ terlebih lagi yang review hehe ^o^ sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya ^o^ ...

**Happy 6th Anniversary Yunjae ~(^o^)~**

**Jejevan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter :**

Yunho menyibak tirai jendelanya seraya menatap heran kamar Jaejoong. Lampunya menyala terang dan ada bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjoget-joget seperti cacing kepanasan. Karna jendela kamar Jaejoong tertutup tirai tipis jadi Yunho tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Eoh? Apa itu si pawang gajah? Masa secepat itu sembuhnya?. Aish, berisik sekali."

Yunho membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu mengambil sebuah batu kecil dari dalam akuarium mini yang berisikan ikan badut miliknya dan Changmin.

_TUK ..._

Yunho melempar batu kecil itu. "Yah! Pawang gajah hentikan konser tunggalmu! Berisik sekali! Aku jadi tak bisa tidurrr ~~~" teriak Yunho sekencang-kencangnya.

Yunho memicingkan matanya kala melihat pergerakan pada jendela tetangga cantiknya itu.

_BRUK ..._

Jendela itu terbuka lebar. Menampakan sosok cantik dengan wajah berseri dan sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna pink.

"Yunnie ~~~ i got a boy meotjin, i got a boy chankhan. I got a boy, handsome boy, nae mam da gajyeogan ~~~"

Yunho pun melongo sejadinya.

**CHAPTER 4**

_06.15 KST_

_Yunho's Room._

Seorang namja tampan berwajah tegas menyemprotkan parfum bermerk _Marc Jocobs For Men _kesebagian tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum cool melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Sangat tampan dan menggambarkan sosok pria sesungguhnya. Dengan kulit tan yang begitu eksotis dan otot kekar yang terpahat sempurna.

"Jung Yunho, kau begitu tampan." Ia menyibak rambutnya kebelakang – serasa menjadi makhluk paling tampan dimuka bumi.

Yunho sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, walau tanpa atribut yang lengkap dan memang jarang dikenakannya seperti dasi. Ia memang berotak cerdas dan juara kelas, namun bukan berarti si tampan ini menjadi sosok culun yang selalu identik dengan anak pintar. _Hey,_ sudah bukan jamannya lagi anak berotak jenius memakai kacamata tebal, kemeja yang dikancing hingga mencekik leher dan rambut klimis yang bahkan angin enggan untuk menggoyangkannya.

Lihatlah dirinya, berparas tampan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai bak pragawan. Membuat Yunho menjadi salah satu namja yang paling diinginkan oleh para yeoja dan juga - mungkin - para namja yang berstatus uke. _Ahh,_ sosok semenawan ini seharusnya sudah memiliki kekasih yang sepadan. Namun, kenyataannya Yunho masih single dan tak terlalu memikirkan akan hal itu.

Enam bulan lalu terakhir ia memiliki kekasih. Seorang wanita cantik bernama Tiffany yang kini sudah menetap di Chicago, Amerika Serikat. Kalau boleh sedikit kejam, sebenarnya Yunho tak memiliki perasaan yang berarti pada wanita itu. Tiffany menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho dan namja tampan itu pun menerimanya.

Menurut Yunho, Tiffany termaksud yeoja yang sedikit berbeda. _Yeah,_ setidaknya ia tidak berteriak seperti orang kesetanan saat berhadapan dengan Yunho. Yeoja itu lumayan untuk diajaknya menghabiskan akhir pekan dan dipamerkan pada kawan-kawannya. Aigo, Jung.

Yunho pernah berkata pada Yoochun; _"Kalau ada seorang wanita yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak menentu saat bersamanya, aku bersumpah ia adalah pendamping hidupku."_. Begitu kiranya sepenggal kalimat yang pernah Yunho lontarkan dengan raut serius. Dan percayakah kalau akhir-akhir ini Yunho merasakannya?.

_Ya,_ dia merasakannya. Yunho merasakan jantungnya terus berdebar ketika tengah bersama orang itu. Masalahnya adalah orang itu bukan seorang yeoja, melainkan seorang namja, namja yang amat teramat cantik. Sosok yang selama ini tak pernah diliriknya walau jarak diantara mereka sangatlah dekat. Seorang yang dianggapnya sebagai musuh, namun tanpa disadari kehadirannya melebihi seorang teman.

"Aigo, kenapa si pawang gajah itu selalu hadir dikepalaku, aish ... mengganggu saja." gumam Yunho seraya memukul-mukul sendiri kepalanya dan meruntuki bayangan cantik yang selalu menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Semalam Yunho terus terjaga. Matanya tak bisa terpejam, lebih tepatnya setelah menonton _live performances_ dari Jaejoong yang sungguh membuatnya melongo sejadinya. Entah apa yang merasuki namja cantik itu hingga mampu menggoyangkan tubuh munggilnya dengan begitu sexy dan jangan lupakan mimik wajah si cantik itu yang sungguh nakal menggoda.

Bohong kalau Yunho tak menikmatinya. Bahkan kepalanya sampai ia tumpukan pada tangannya yang ditekuk dengan siku yang menjadi tumpuan. Mata musangnya mengerjap bodoh dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Pemandangan ajaib namun indah itu tak ayal membuat sesuatu pada dirinya bereaksi. Seperti jantungnya dan humm ... bagian bawahnya.

Namun sayang, tontonan se-seru itu harus berakhir dengan adegan konyol bak sitkom. Saat menggerakan tubuhnya dipertengahan lagu, Jaejoong tak sengaja menginjak bola bulu jiji hingga terpeleset dan jatuh terjengkang dengan sangat tidak elit.

Yunho kontan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai air matanya pun ikut keluar. Jaejoong yang merasa sangat malu langsung menutup jendela kamarnya. Namun sebelumnya, tak lupa ia melempari Yunho dengan boneka miliknya dan wajah merengut si cantik itu yang semakin membuat tubuh Yunho tergelitik untuk tertawa semakin tak tahu diri.

Yunho terkekeh kala kejadian semalam terulas kembali dikepalanya. "Babbo sekali tingkahnya haha ... ngomong-ngomong si pawang gajah itu sedang apa ya? Ahh, sepertinya aku harus melakukan rutinitasku." Ujarnya bermonolog sambil berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya.

_CEKLEK_

Belum juga ia menyibak tirai tersebut, suara pintu terbuka lantas mengintrupsi niatannya.

"Minnie?" panggil Yunho pada si pelaku yang tak lain adalah adik kecilnya.

"Yunho Hyung, pakaikan Imin daci ini." Pinta bocah tampan itu sembari menjulurkan dan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang sudah memegang dasi TK-nya.

"Eoh? Bukankah Minnie bisa memakainya sendiri?" tanya Yunho menerima dasi itu lalu berjongkok didepan sang dongsaeng.

"Imin cedang malas." Jawab Changmin dengan tampan acuh.

Yunho terkekeh kecil seraya memasangkan dasi berwarna ungu muda itu pada kerah kemeja seragam adiknya.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong Umma?" tanya Yunho lagi. Padahal dasi itu sudah melingkar rapih karna dirinya.

"Imin malas menuluni tangga. Hyung kenapa berltanya mulu cih? Imin cedang cebal tahu." Seru Changmin dengan lidah cadelnya yang sontak membuat Yunho terkikik.

"Malas tidak boleh dipelihara, Minnie. Sedang sebal kenapa eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala bocah berusia 5 tahun itu.

Sungguh lucu ekspresi Changmin jika tengah merajuk. Mulutnya akan terus mengoceh dengan bibir yang manyun beberapa senti persis seperti seseorang yang sangat Yunho kenali. _Yeah,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan si pawang gajah yang cantik itu.

Terkadang tingkah Changmin memang lebih mirip Jaejoong ketimbang dirinya, walau secara fisik bocah pintar itu memang persis Yunho. _Aish,_ tentu saja, mereka kan saudara kandung yang dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama.

"Kalna hali ini Imin halus belangkat cekolah belsama Appa. Imin maunya belsama Hyung dan Joongie Nonna yeoppo." Kesal Changmin sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki kecilnya yang sudah berbalut sepatu merah bercorak angry bird.

Yunho terkekeh. Hari ini memang Changmin harus berangkat sekolah bersama Appa-nya dengan mobil karna kondisi bocah jahil itu yang kurang fit. Kalau tetap memaksakan untuk berangkat bersama Yunho dengan motor sport-nya bisa-bisa kondisi Changmin semakin menurun akibat hembusan angin.

Dan sepertinya ber-cup-cup ice cream yang dinikmati Changmin dan Jaejoong kemarin sangat mempengaruhi daya tahan tubuh mereka. _Ahh,_ apa mungkin penganan lezat itu sudah dimantrai sang nona kasir? Haha ... tentu saja tidak. Sesuatu yang berlebihan memang selalu tak baik, ani?. Ya, itu sudah sangat jelas.

Apalagi tubuh Changmin yang memang masih bocah dan Jaejoong yang memang bertubuh lemah. Yunho? _Aish,_ jangan ditanya, ia bagai pria baja. Tapi, kemarin ia memang sama sekali tak menyicipi ice cream tersebut. _Yeah,_ penganan lezat itu sudah dikuasai terlebih dulu oleh dua makhluk manis namun berhati iblis.

"Minnie kan sedang sakit, jadi untuk sementara berangkat bersama Appa dulu ne. Kalau sudah sembuh baru bersama Hyung dan Jae Nonna lagi." Titah Yunho yang diangguki patuh bocah berambut jamur itu.

Sebenarnya tak setiap hari juga Jaejoong berangkat atau pulang sekolah bersama Yunho. Walau akhir-akhir ini keduanya memang lebih sering bersama. Entahlah, alasan mereka yang tiba-tiba saja selalu berada di situasi yang sama sangat tidak konkret. _Ahh,_ sekali lagi, inikah takdir? _Humm ..._

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata onyx-nya. "Tapi Hyung, Imin lemas sehali saja tidak melihat wajah cantiknya Joongie Nonna, Imin kangen cama Joongie Nonna, Imin mau Joongie Nonna ~~~." Pekik Changmin dengan suara cempreng nan melengkingnya yang hampir saja meretakkan akuarium berisi ikan badutnya dan sang hyung.

Yunho menghela nafas. _Aish,_ adik semata wayangnya ini sungguh mengagumi musuh cantiknya itu. Bahkan Changmin terkesan lebih sayang dengan Jaejoong daripada dirinya. Jaejoong bagai ekstasi untuk Changmin (?). _Hah,_ nasib punya adik yang sudah bisa menilai makhluk cantik.

"Minnie, kangen Jae Nonna? Minnie ingin melihatnya?" tanya Yunho yang diangguki antusias sang adik.

Yunho terkekeh, "Kkha ~~~ kita lihat sedang apa Nonna jadi-jadian itu sekarang." Namja manly itu menggendong Changmin yang tidak bisa diam sangking girangnya.

Yunho menyibak tirai lalu membuka jendela kamarnya selebar mungkin. Dan _GOTCHA_ pemadangan indah pun langsung terpampang jelas didepan mata kedua namja bermarga Jung itu. Perkiraan Yunho akurat, lagi-lagi Jaejoong tak menutup jendela kamarnya.

_GLUK_

Yunho menelan salivanya kala melihat sosok cantik itu. Jaejoong sudah mengenakan kemeja putih yang pas ditubuh rampingnya, namun belum memakai celana bahan - seragam sekolahnya. Boxer super pendek dan ketat bergambar kartun gajah pun nampak jelas membalut setengah paha putih nan mulusnya.

Kedua namja tampan berbeda usia itu nampak menikmati pemandangan menyegarkan dipagi hari. Dan sang korban yang cantik jelita bak boneka rusia itu sepertinya belum menyadari kegiatan absurd-nya tengah diamati tetangganya.

Dengan santai Jaejoong mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Ia mencari perlengkapan sekolahnya yang setiap pagi selalu hilang entah kemana. _Ck'_ sebenarnya bukan hilang, tapi si cantik itu yang menaruhnya seenak dada montoknya setiap pulang sekolah. Dipagi berikutnya ia menjadi kerepotan seperti ini. _Yeah,_ namja cantik yang persis _mannequin_ itu memang sangat ceroboh.

"Joongie Nonna, bogoshipoyooo ~~~" teriak Changmin yang kontan mengagetkan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu pun langsung menoleh dengan mata doe dan bibir cherry yang sudah membulat sempurna.

"Kyaaa ~~~ kalian mengintipku. Huwaaa ~~~ Ummaaaa ..." histeris Jaejoong seraya mengambil secepat kilat boneka gajahnya guna menutupi paha sexy-nya.

Yunho menyeringai. "Yah! Jaejoong-ahh, makanlah lebih banyak, pantatmu rata sekali seperti jalan tol hahaha ..."

"M-mwo?! Yah! Mati kau Jung Yunho!."

"Kaburrr Min ~~~"

"Yah! Jung babbo!."

Jaejoong menatap horor jendela kamar Yunho yang sudah ditutup dengan nistanya.

Mata bulat namja cantik itu langsung berkaca-kaca, "Huweee ... hiks ... hiks ... lagi-lagi Jung babbo melihat paha Joongie. Hiks ... paha Joongie sudah tak suci lagi. Umma, Appa, Hyung-ie, Joongie kotor."

* * *

_06.45 KST_

_Tin ... tin ... tin ..._

Yunho membunyikan klakson motornya tepat didepan pagar rumah mewah Jaejoong. _Yap,_ semalam ia berjanji untuk berangkat bersama namja cantik bermata indah itu. Jaejoong pun menyetujuinya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Mungkin boneka hidup itu terlalu lemas untuk membuka suaranya karna masih begitu terlena dengan ciuman yang Yunho berikan semalam.

Jangan berpikir Yunho tak merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan ia berkali-kali menyentuh bibir hatinya, sesekali juga membayangkan bibir kenyal musuh cantiknya itu. Begitu manis dan memabukan. _Ahh,_ sudah mulai menyadari perasaan mu padanya kah, Jung Yunho?

_Tin ... tin ... tin ... tin ... tin ..._

Dengan lebih brutal Yunho kembali membunyikan klakson motor sport-nya. Bibir hatinya mengulas senyum tipis saat yang dinantinya muncul dengan pergerakan yang sangat lambat bak ddangkoma – kura-kura peliharaan Appa Jung.

"Yah! Jaejoong-ahh, lelet sekali seperti perempuan. Cepatlah sedikit ~~~" teriak Yunho yang tak disahuti Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau menutup wajahmu?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sudah ada dihadapannya. Namja barbie itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan putih susunya.

Si cantik berparas jelita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia malu bertemu dengan Yunho setelah dua kejadian tak terduga semalam dan satu kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung. Pertama, saat Yunho menciumnya. Kedua, saat ia jatuh dengan tidak cantik didepan Yunho. Ketiga, saat Yunho melihat pahanya dan mengatakan pantatnya rata. Aigo.

Yunho mendesis, "Aku tahu kau malu karna wajahmu jelek kan? Itu sudah sejak dulu, sudah tak usah malu." Guraunya tanpa dosa.

_PLAK_

Jaejoong memukul telak lengan kekar namja tampan itu, "Yah! Enak saja! Wajahku mirip barbie tahu." Sentak Jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya. _Aish,_ innocent sekaligus narsis.

Yunho terkekeh, "Ck' percaya diri sekali, kau lebih mirip boneka voodoo, pawang gajah."

"Yah! Masa aku disamakan dengan boneka santet?! beruang jelek babbo!." umpat Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seraya mencubit ganas lengan Yunho hingga namja tampan itu memekik keras.

"Kyaaa ~~~ aw aw aw ~~~ appo pawang gajah!."

Jaejoong melepas cubitannya lalu memasang wajah kesal yang justru sangat menggemaskan."Salah sendiri! Rasakan!."

"Dasar pawang gajah jelek!." Ledek Yunho.

Mata doe Jaejoong mendelik, "Beruang babbo mesum!."

"Aish, sudahlah." Jengah Yunho.

Jaejoong diam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya sibuk meremas ujung kemejanya. Danjangan lupakan pouty imut di cherry lips-nya dan pipi chubby-nya yang menggembung seperti bakpao. Kenapa ia merasa tak berdaya kalau Yunho sudah berucap tegas? Seperti seorang istri yang menuruti ucapan tegas suami saja.

Ne? Menjadi seorang istri Jung Yunho? Hey, aminkan, Jaejoongie.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Sudah membaik." Jawab Jaejoong sekenannya masih menunduk.

Yunho menghela nafas, "Tataplah orang yang menjadi lawan bicaramu, jangan menunduk seperti itu, tidak sopan sekali." Kata Yunho yang lantas membuat Jaejoong mengangkat wajah cantiknya.

"Mianhae." Gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Dahi Yunho berkerut melihat wajah cantik itu sedikit pucat. "Kau yakin sudah baikan?" tanya Yunho yang tanpa sadar menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Jaejoong. Bahkan raut wajah namja tampan itu terlihat sangat khawatir, membuat jantung Jaejoong serasa ingin melompat keluar dan ber-salto-ria.

Si cantik itu menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari keningnya sebelum ia pingsan ditempat sangking senangnya lantaran perhatian Yunho padanya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Yunho-ahh." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara lembut nan merdunya.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk, "Baguslah, aku kan jadi tak repot. Kau tahu tidak pawang gajah? Kau itu sangat merepotkan." Ujar Yunho terkekeh nista.

Jaejoong menatap sendu pujaan hatinya yang tengah menertawakannya. Mata doe itu sesekali mengerjab dan nampak mulai berair. Wae? Kenapa Yunho selalu bersikap seperti ini? Sebentar bersikap manis, sebentar bersikap seenaknya. Tak taukah namja tampan itu kalau sikapnya membuat hati Jaejoong sakit?.

"Mianhae, kalau aku selalu merepotkanmu. Sebaiknya aku berangkat sekolah bersama Hyung-ie saja. Sampai jumpa dikelas." Ucap Jaejoong lirih walau senyum hangat terus terpantri diwajah androgini-nya.

Belum juga namja cantik itu beranjak Yunho sudah menahan pergelangan tangan namja cantik itu, "Jae tunggu!."

Yunho mengaruk tekuknya, "M-mianhae, bicaraku keterlaluan. Aku hanya bercanda." ucap Yunho sedikit canggung. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa berdenyut melihat mata indah itu nampak meredupkan pancarannya.

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil terus menatap tangan besar Yunho yang melingkar erat dipergelangan tangannya yang kecil. Yunho yang menyadari itu pun lantas melepaskannya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Hey, berangkatlah bersamaku, aku baru membeli helm baru." Kata Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan. _Aish,_ sangat tak nyaman berada disituasi kaku seperti ini.

Jaejoong menyeryitkan dahinya ketika Yunho menyodorkan sebuah helm berwarna pink padanya.

"Pakailah, aku membelikannya special untuk ... (jeda sejenak) untuk semua yang ingin naik motor denganku." ucap Yunho gugup.

Jaejoong menerima helm itu lalu memakainya tanpa banyak bersuara. Hanya mata bulatnya saja yang sedari tadi terus berkerlip polos.

"Pas sekali." Komentar Yunho melihat helm girly itu yang sangat pas dikepala Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yunho yang langsung diangguki antusias Jaejoong.

"Ne, ini warna favorit ku." Si cantik penggila gajah dan hello kitty itu sangatlah ekspresif dan mood-nya begitu cepat berubah. Jaejoong tersenyum manis yang lantas membuat hati Yunho serasa dipenuhi ribuan bunga. Cieee, Jung labil.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, jadi kau tak perlu menyabotase helm ku lagi kan." Ucap Yunho terkekeh sambil mengetuk-ngetuk helm yang tengah dikenakan Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun, melihat Yunho tertawa tak ayal membuatnya ikut melengkungkan cherry lips-nya. Ia bahagia melihat pangeran impiannya bahagia. Ohh, Joongie-ahh kau begitu tulus mencintainya, ne?.

"Tapi kalau Yoochun yang ingin menumpang denganmu. Apa kau juga akan menyuruhnya memakai helm pink ini?" tanya Jaejoong lugu yang kontan membuat Yunho gelagapan seraya berpikir keras.

_Aish,_ seram sekali membayangkan Yoochun si cassanova yang notabene-nya seme tulen memakai helm berwarna pink. Intinya mana mungkin Yoochun atau namja lain yang berstatus seme mau memakai helm dengan warna yang identik dengan yang imut-imut ini.

Kenapa Yunho tidak membeli helm dengan warna netral seperti putih dan hitam, kalau memang helm itu diperuntukan untuk semua orang yang ingin dibonceng olehnya. _Oh yeah,_ maksud _'semua orang'_ itu tentu saja hanya **alibi** Yunho. Kenyataannya helm itu memang khusus ia beli untuk Jaejoong. _Ahh,_ bukankah itu romantis? Yunho-ahh sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu pada si cantik itu?.

Yunho menyeringai bodoh, "Tentu saja, aku akan menyuruhnya memakai helm itu." Dustanya.

"Jeongmal?" sontak Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah yang begitu lucu.

"Ne, sudahlah, kenapa kau cerewet sekali pawang gajah, cepat naik nanti kita terlambat." Ajak Yunho.

"Tapi jangan mengebut seperti kemarin ya, beruang jelek. Kalau kau mengebut aku akan mengadu pada Appa ku." Ancam Jaejoong seraya menaiki motor Yunho dengan memegang kedua bahu namja tampan itu.

"Yah! Kenapa mulutmu seperti Ahjumma-ahjumma eoh? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengebut kali ini." Jaejoong menyunggingkan bibirnya sebal.

"Yaksok?" tanya Jaejoong (lagi) guna meyakinkan.

"Ne, bawel." Jawab Yunho malas-malasan.

"Goodboy." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala berbalut helm namja tampan itu, seolah Yunho seorang anak kecil yang baru melakukan hal baik.

"Aish, kau ini. Cepat pegangan, pawang gajah." Suruh Yunho.

"Dengan senang hati beruang jelek mihihi ..." sahut Jaejoong sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan kurusnya memeluk erat perut Yunho. Entah apa yang mendorong si cantik itu hingga – kali ini – ia begitu berani berdekatan dengan Yunho yang tak lain adalah pengisi relung hatinya.

Dibalik helm full face-nya pun Yunho mengulas senyum penuh arti. _'Pawang gajah, kenapa pelukanmu begitu hangat?' _batinnya bertanya.

'_Tuhan, Joongie mohon buatlah Yunnie melupakan jalan menuju sekolah agar Joongie dan Yunnie tersesat. Dengan begitu Joongie jadi bisa lebih lama berduaan dengan Yunnie. Kabulkan doa Joongie, Tuhan. Amin.'_

* * *

_Bigeast High School ..._

_Kelas 2-A_

Sepertinya doa si cantik Kim Jaejoong yang berharap tersesat bersama Yunho sang pangeran tak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Ia dan namja tampan itu sudah tiba di sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Keduanya pun berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelas mereka.

_CEKLEK_

Pintu kelas terbuka menampakan dua sosok yang membuat seisi kelas nampak terkejut sejadinya. Dua sosok itu berjalan berdampingan dengan wajah yang nampak berseri. _Ahh, _jangan lupakan juga mereka sesekali mengobrol dengan damainya tanpa umpaan seperti biasa. Demi kepala botak wali kelas mereka – Hong Suk Chun – ini merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang sungguh langka.

"Yunho-ahh ~~~" sebuah suara cempreng yang memekikan telinga sontak membuyarkan lamunan murid sekelas kala tengah intens memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho dan Jaejoong yang nampak tak biasa.

"Yunhoooo ~~~" pekik suara jelek itu sekali lagi.

"Yah! Go Ahra kau berisik sekali!." Jengah salah seorang teman sekelas mereka bernama Yuri. Seisi kelas pun menatap iritasi yeoja menyebalkan yang sudah tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah itu.

_Hah,_ tidak bisakah ketidakhadiran Ahra ditambah hingga mereka lulus nanti. _Yeah,_ kelas terasa lebih menyenangkan tanpa kehadirannya. Setidaknya telinga mereka tak iritasi mendengar puja-puji Ahra pada wajah pas-pas-annya. Belum lagi dirinya yang selalu mengklaim Yunho sebagai namja paling serasi untuk disandingkan dengannya, sang yeoja tercantik seantero jagad raya – menurut versinya dan ibunya -_-

"Cih' masalah denganmu Yuri-ahh?." Sahut Ahra mendecih.

"Yah! Kau-"

"Sudahlah Yuri-ahh, tak usah meladeni titisan sadako itu." Relai teman sebangku Yuri, yakni Taeyeon.

"Ne, yeoja itu gila. Baru masuk sudah mencari perkara saja!." Yuri lantas membuang mukanya sebelum memberi deathglare terbaiknya untuk yeoja bermarga Go itu. Wajah Ahra pun tak kalah kesal. Tapi, tak lama kemudian yeoja bertampang biasa itu langsung menampakan senyum manisnya pada namja yang sudah lama menjadi incarannya.

"Yunho-ahh, kemarilah kita duduk bersama." Ajak Ahra bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Yunho. Ia menarik Yunho untuk duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Namja tampan itu hanya menurut malas-malasan. Oh ayolah, tak baik memperkeruh suasana dipagi hari. Memang keributan yang sebenarnya belum terjadi tapi lihat saja sebentar lagi. Yunho sudah sangat hafal dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Yah! Ini kursiku!." Pekik Jaejoong yang tak dihiraukan yeoja titisan medusa itu.

Ahra memang selalu menganggu namja cantik nan imut-imut yang tak lain adalah teman sebangku Yunho. Yunho – jelas - tak mau ambil pusing. Namja tampan itu langsung memasang earphone dan memutar lagu dari I-phone-nya. Mengabaikan dua sosok yang – seolah - tengah memperebutkan dirinya.

Jaejoong menatap tak suka Ahra, "Yah! Inikah kursiku, kenapa kau duduk ditempatku, Ahra-ahh?" sentak Jaejoong sekali lagi seraya mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya.

Yeoja itu mencibir Jaejoong yang mulai menampakan keimutannya. Ahra sungguh tak suka dengan sikap Jaejoong yang baginya sangat dibuat-buat. Ia berspekulasi kalau Jaejoong mencoba menggait para namja dengan tingkahnya yang – menurut Ahra – sangatlah centil.

Ck' padahal kenyatannya memang namja cantik bermata mutiara itu sudah imut dan menggemaskan dari lahir. Bahkan sejak didalam kandungan Heechul (?). Tanya saja pada cinderela cantik setengah nenek sihir itu.

'_Cih' sok manis sekali dia.' _Batin Ahra menggerutu.

Yeoja berwajah standar itu menatap tajam Jaejoong yang tengah mengerjabkan mata bulatnya polos. "Aku sedang ingin duduk bersama Yunho, kau cari tempat duduk lain saja, masih banyak yang kosong kan." Ucapnya dengan mata yang melotot-lotot bak hantu difilm horror.

"Tapi semua tempat duduk sudah diatur oleh Hong Saenim, dan tempatmu disana ..." Jaejoong menunjuk meja dibagian pojok belakang – sangat terpencil dan tak terjamah - yang sudah diduduki Jessica, " ... bersama makhluk sebangsamu."

Ahra bangkit dari kursinya lalu berkacak pinggang, "Yah! Apa maksudmu makhluk sebangsa eoh? Kau saja yang duduk dengannya!." Pekik Ahra yang membuat Jaejoong semakin memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku tidak mau duduk dengannya, tempatku disini!." Tolak Jaejoong tak mau kalah seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Masa bodo, memangnya aku peduli, aku ingin duduk bersama Yunho!. Kau ini namja tapi kenapa mengalah pada yeoja saja tak mau! Cih." Ahra berucap sadis. Ia tak peduli dengan sekitar yang menatapnya tak suka.

Jaejoong mulai meremas ujung kemejanya. Ia sungguh tak suka ada orang asing yang berlaku dan berkata kasar padanya. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya tak pernah membentaknya. Tapi yeoja menyebalkan ini, bahkan melotot kearahnya. Bukannya Jaejoong takut pada Ahra hanya saja ia masih punya hati dan memandang Ahra sebagai seorang yeoja walaupun kelakuannya bak preman pasar.

Jaejoong menarik nafas menahan emosinya, "Aku hanya ingin mentaati peraturan yang diterapkan Hong saenim, Ahra-ahh. Bisakah kau mengerti itu?"

"Tidak! Lagipula hari ini tak ada pelajaran pak tua botak itu. Kenapa kau seolah tak mau berpisah dengan Yunho eoh?"

Jaejoong membeku. Lidahnya keluh - tak mampu menjawab ucapan penuh amarah yeoja bak singa betina itu. "Aku-"

Jaejoong tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Melihat namja tampan itu hendak beranjak, Ahra reflek manahan lengar kekar Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu menatap bergantian Jaejoong dan Ahra dengan sorot mata yang sungguh tajam. Yunho dapat melihat Ahra yang tengah mengangkat wajah standar-nya dengan angkuh, sementara Jaejoong hanya menunduk menahan tangisnya.

Yunho menarik kasar tangannya hingga terlepas dari rangkulan Ahra. "Kalian membuatku jengah! Biar aku saja yang pindah!." Hardik Yunho.

Benar, sedari tadi ia mendengarkan musik. Namun, volume-nya ia atur tak terlalu keras sehingga Yunho dapat mendengar semuanya. _Yeah,_ sengaja.

"Jangan Yunho-ahh, biar namja centil itu saja yang pindah." Sergah Ahra kembali bergelayut manja bak lutung pada Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajah cantiknya. Menatap wajah tegas Yunho dengan mata doe-nya yang nampak berkaca-kaca, "Ne, biar aku saja yang pindah." Lirih namja cantik itu seraya membalikan tubuhnya dan beranjak mencari tempat duduk lain.

Ahra menyeringai nista, "Dasar namja centil, kenapa tak dari tadi saja perginya." Umpatnya terdengar jelas oleh Yunho.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, kau seorang yeoja." Ucap Yunho sarkastik. Ahra mendengus mendapatkan tanggapan demikian.

**Yunho POV**

Aku kembali duduk dengan tenang. Mataku terus mengawasinya. Ia nampak mencari kursi kosong dengan wajah yang sungguh sendu walau senyum terus terpantri diparas cantiknya. Seulas senyum palsu. Maafkan aku Jae, bukan maksudku membuatmu sedih, hanya saja aku tak ingin semua orang menatapku aneh jika membelamu. Kita dikenal sebagai dua orang yang tak pernah akur, ani?

Sebenarnya malas sekali harus duduk bersama yeoja aneh yang berisiknya bak masa pendemo ini. Namun, apa daya - kembali kealasan ku.

Aku tak berani menyimpulkan perasaan ku padanya. Aku seorang namja normal yang tentu saja menyukai wanita. Namun, lambat laun, sosoknya seolah menguasai kepalaku. Mengimpresi pikiranku. Ciuman itu, berawal dari ciuman itu.

"Jaejoong-ahh, kau bisa duduk bersamaku, Taeyang tak masuk hari ini."

Aku menatap tak suka pemandangan didepanku. Dia menampakan senyum manisnya pada namja yang kemarin menitipkan cokelat untuknya lewat Yoochun. Si pawang gajah itu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Top yang nampak sumringah.

"Jinjja aku boleh duduk disini?" Top mengangguk cepat. _Cih'_ antusias sekali.

"Top-ahh, aku sudah menerima cokelat yang kau titipkan pada Yoochun kemarin, gomawo, rasanya sangat enak."

"Jinjja? ibuku sendiri yang membuatnya. Syukurlah kau menyukainya, aku sangat senang."

"Jinjja? woaaa ~~~ kalau begitu titipkan salam dan terimakasih ku pada ibumu."

"Ne, pasti ibuku sangat senang jika calon kekasih anaknya menyukai masakannya hehe ..."

"Mwo? haha ... bercanda mu lucu sekali, Tapi kenapa kau menitipkannya pada Yoochun?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Jae-ahh hehe. Kemarin aku mencari mu tapi tidak ketemu, saat bertemu Yoochun _humm ... _entahlah aku tergerak begitu saja untuk menitipkannya pada si jidat, seperti sebuah feeling kalau si jidat itu akan bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu feeling mu sangat tepat."

Aku semakin iritasi dengan kelakuan dua orang itu. Top mengacak rambutnya dan si pawang gajah itu nampak menikmatinya dengan senyum malu. Yah! Kenapa kau genit sekali eoh? Dasar boneka hidup, selalu saja membuatku kesal.

_Arghhh,_ sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan ku padanya?!

Ya Tuhan, apakah aku mulai ber-metamorfosa menjadi seorang gay?

**Yunho POV end**

Ahra menatap heran namja tampan disebalahnya yang tengah membentur-benturkan kepala keatas meja. Bahkan tak satu pun panggilan Ahra yang digubris Yunho. Yeoja setengah mak lampir itu terlihat mulai kesal. Ia nampak berpikir dan sebuah seringai ala mbah kunti pun terpantri diwajah standar-nya

_CHUP ~_

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sontak Yunho saat Ahra mengecup pipinya.

Ahra terkekeh dan terlihat tak berdosa sama sekali, "Menciummu, habis sedari tadi kau ku panggil tapi tidak menyahut. Yunho-ahh, ternyata ciuman mesraku manjur menyadarkanmu. Aigo ~ aku jadi terharu." Cerocos Ahra seraya mengusap sudut matanya mendramatisir suasana. _Aish,_ setetes air mata saja enggan keluar. Dasar yeoja aneh.

Yunho menatap malas Ahra seraya mengelap jijik pipinya yang baru saja disentuh bibir yeoja setengah waras itu. Yunho berpikir untuk pindah tempat duduk namun na'as nasibnya tengah tak baik. Lee saenim sudah memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

"Anak-anak, aku akan membagikan hasil ulangan harian kalian minggu lalu, dan seperti biasa nilai tertinggi masih dipegang Jung Yunho."

"Woaaa ~~~ selamat Yunho-ahh, kau memang keren."

"Sudah tampan, berotak cerdas lagi."

"Aigo ~~~ sungguh namja idaman."

Yunho hanya membalas pujian teman-teman sekelas dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ia sudah biasa dan kebal dipuja-puja seperti itu. _Yeah,_ salahkan dirinya yang memang nyaris sempurna. Sementara Yunho tengah membanggakan dirinya sendiri, ada sepasang mata doe yang begitu cantik tengah menatap lekat dirinya dengan tatapan polos yang entah menyiratkan apa.

Lee saenim membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya seraya berkutat dengan buku nilai para siswanya, "Ada dua orang yang mendapat nilai terendah. Hah, lagi-lagi mereka."

Pak tua itu menutup buku nilainya, lalu beralih menatap semua anak didiknya. Mata sipitnya tertuju pada dua siswa yang dimaksudnya, "Go Ahra dan Kim Jaejoong, lagi-lagi kalian mendapat nilai terendah yang tak lebih dari rata-rata penetapan nilai."

Lee saenim mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada siswa cerdas kebanggannya, "Jung Yunho, aku ingin kau menjadi tutor Go Ahra dan Kim Jaejoong."

"Mwo? Aku?."

"Ne, aku mengandalkanmu, Yunho-shi."

* * *

_Cafetaria._

"Jadi Lee saenim menyuruh Yunho untuk menjadi tutor mu, Joongie-ahh?" tanya seorang namja imut bernama Kim Junsu yang tak lain adalah kekasih Park Yoochun. Junsu sekelas dengan namjachingu-nya yang berjidat lebar itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan seraya menyeruput susu vanillanya.

"Ue kyang kyang~ bukankah itu bagus Joongie-ahh, kau dan Yunho bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil belajar." Seru Junsu dengan suara melengking ala lumba-lumba terjepit batu karang.

Junsu memang sudah tau sejak lama tentang perasaan terpendam Jaejoong pada Yunho. Si imut nan ramah itu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menampung segala cerita dan kegalauan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dengan senang hati Junsu menanggapinya, bahkan memberi masukan walau terkadang sedikit menyesatkan.

Bibir cherry Jaejoong lantas mengerucut imut, "Ne benar, tapi bukan hanya aku yang akan diajari beruang jelek itu, Suie-ahh."

Junsu mengeryitkan dahinya – menunggu namja cantik bak boneka barbie itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Go Ahra, dia juga ak-"

_BYURRR~~~_

"Yah! Pantat bebek kenapa kau menyemburku?! Huweee~~~ Joongie jadi basah." Pekik Jaejoong histeris seraya menatap nanar sahabat baiknya yang baru saja menyemburkan susu coklatnya ala mbah dukun.

"Mwo? jadi nenek sihir itu juga? Yah! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Dia pasti akan menggoda Yunho_. Aish,_ dasar yeoja menor! wajahnya pas-pas-an tapi masih saja kecentilan." Cerocos Junsu tak mengindahkan namja cantik dihadapannya yang tengah memanyunkan bibir sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Ne, Ahra juga. Yah! duckbutt, semburanmu seperti dukun." Ucap Jaejoong seraya bercermin dengan cermin hello kitty kebanggaannya.

"Ne?" tanggap Junsu polos. _Aish,_ si innocent itu bahkan bersikap seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Junsu-ahh sebenarnya kau sadar tidak sudah menistai wajah cantik menawan sahabatmu.

Jaejoong hanya memutar mata doe-nya kala Junsu mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda otaknya tidak bekerja. Namja cantik itu mengambil sebuah Lip-balm rasa rasberry dari saku kemejanya lalu mengoleskan benda kecil itu pada bibir cherry-nya yang sudah merah merekah.

"Joongie-ahh, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Yunho?" tanya Junsu yang kontan mematungkan pergerakan Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu menaruh cermin dan Lip-balmnya kedalam saku lalu menatap Junsu dengan mata beningnya, "Mollayo, Suie-ahh."

Junsu dapat melihat mata bercahaya Jaejoong sedikit meredup. Namja imut kelebihan pantat itu sudah beberapa kali menyanyakan perihal ini dan jawaban Jaejoong masih sama. Junsu mengerti; apa yang memberatkan Jaejoong dalam menyatakannya. Oh sudah jelas kan, Yunho selalu mengklaim dan berkoar jikalau dirinya namja **normal. **Jika sudah seperti itu tentu saja jawaban Yunho pada Jaejoong adalah 'TIDAK!'.

Namun, disisi lain Junsu juga menyadari kalau semuanya bisa berubah. Dari A menjadi B, dari normal menjadi gay. Seperti yang terjadi pada namjachingu-nya – Park Yoochun. Jangan kira sejak dulu Yoochun seorang gay. _Aish,_ bahkan si jidat lapang itu sangat anti dengan hubungan semacam ini. Tapi, alam berkata lain, sejak mengenal Junsu setahun lalu - tepatnya ketika baru duduk dikelas satu senior high school, orientasi sex namja dandy itu berubah. Ia begitu mencintai kekasih imutnya dan mengabaikan cibiran dan ucapan negatif. Perubahan pada manusia hal yang lumrah, ani?

"Joongie-ahh, sampai kapan kamu akan memendamnya?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, mengatup bibir cherry-nya rapat-rapat. Kedua tangannya saling meremas. Ia juga tak tahu sampai kapan harus memendam perasaannya pada Yunho. Baginya, semua terasa rumit.

"Kau ingat saat Yunho dan Tiffany menjalin hubungan? Kau demam selama tiga hari dan tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu. Kau mau itu terulang lagi, saat yeoja lain sudah mendahuluimu?" ujar Junsu dengan alis bertautan.

_Ahh,_ Junsu masih ingat sekali saat Umma Kim _a.k.a_ Heechul mengabarinya perihal keadaan Jaejoong yang tengah drop. Junsu memutuskan untuk menjenguk Jaejoong dihari kedua sahabat cantiknya itu tidakk masuk sekolah. Junsu menatap sedih Jaejoong yang biasanya selalu ceria nampak seperti zombie dengan kantung mata bak mata panda. Setelah susah payah Junsu membujuk, akhirnya Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya. Ia patah hati karna Yunho berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja. Junsu hanya bisa memeluk Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu tak berhenti menangis.

Demi keimutan seekor jiji, Jaejoong tak mau itu kembali terulang.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "Tidak mau." Ucapnya lirih.

Junsu tersenyum hangat, "Kalau begitu berusahalah Jae, setiap orang bisa berubah. Kalau kau tak percaya, lihat saja Chunnie tampan ku. Dulu dia begitu benci dan anti dengan hubungan semacam itu, tapi sekarang aish ... dia bahkan terus menempel padaku seperti permen karet."

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil mendengar perumpamaan Junsu. Ucapan namja imut itu ada benarnya juga. Semua bisa berubah, asal mau berusaha.

"Suie-ahh, humm ... sebenarnya Yunho dan aku sudah pernah ..." Junsu mengerutkan dahinya kala Jaejoong tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pernah apa?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Pernah, i-iu pernah ..." Namja cantik itu mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ihh, pernah apa Joongie-ahh? Jangan membuatku penasaran." Desak Junsu dengan raut wajah super kepo.

"I-itu aku dan Yunho sudah pernah ber-berciuman."

_BYURRR~~~_

"Yah! Duckbutt kenapa kau menyembur ku lagi, huwaaa~~~ Ummaaa~~~" pekik Jaejoong kala Junsu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan ilmu dukunnya.

"Mwoooo? Kau dan Yunho sudah bercimmmpphhhh-"

"Sssstttt ... pelankan suara dolpinmu, Suie-ahh. Nanti ada yang dengar." Titah Jaejoong membekap mulut bawel Junsu, lalu melepasnya kala sudah mendapat anggukan setuju dari namja imut itu.

Junsu mengatur deru nafasnya seraya menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Oh mai gat san (Oh my god sun) Joongie-ahh, kalian sudah berciuman! Lalu tunggu apa lagi eoh?" seru Junsu dengan semangat membara bak tentara Korea.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir plumnya, "Tapi itu bukan ciuman sesungguhnya, Suie-ahh." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Maksudmu?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong heran.

"Saat itu Yunho hanya menyuruhku minum obat, tapi aku tidak mau. Beruang babbo itu memasukan obatnya kemulutnya lalu mencium bibirku agar obatnya mengalir. Dia melakukannya tanpa perasaan apapun, Suie-ahh." Curah Jaejoong lirih.

"Tapi aku sangat senang, dia melakukannya dengan lembut." Lanjutnya tersenyum tulus.

Junsu menatap sendu namja cantik didepannya. Sungguh, Junsu bersyukur nasib percintaannya lebih beruntung daripada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya - kalau tidak bicara soal cinta dan perasaan, Jaejoong mudah saja mendapatkan kekasih. Oh ayolah, Jaejoong sangat cantik dan banyak namja yang menyukainya. Tinggal tunjuk, maka statusnya tak lagi jomblo imut. Tapi, si cantik itu bukanlah orang yang mau terikat tanpa memiliki perasaan pada pasangannya.

Bebek imut itu mengenggam tangan Jaejoong, "Joongie-ahh, aku yakin Yunho juga menyukaimu tapi dia belum menyadarinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Humm." Junsu mengangguk mantap, "Suatu saat nanti pasti dia yang akan mengejarmu. Kau cantik dan baik walau butt mu rata. Kau Top Uke, Joongie-ahh." Puji Junsu yang justru membuat Jaejoong menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat beruang babbo itu menyadarinya, Suie-ahh?" tanya Jaejoong mengejabkan mata bulatnya imut.

Junsu menyeringai, "Berusahalah, beri dia perhatian dan manfaatkan kecantikan juga keseksianmu, Joongie-ahh." Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut seraya mengerlipkan mata besarnya polos.

_Tak lama kemudian ..._

"Joongie-ahh, seragam mu basah?" tanya Junsu mengedip-ngedipkan mata sipitnya.

_GUBRAK_

Jaejoong reflek menjatuhkan kepalanya hingga memebentur meja.

* * *

_TRINGGG~~~_

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini sudah murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau sekedar hangout ke mall. Dua orang namja dengan tinggi badan yang kontras nampak tengah berjalan dengan tujuan yang sama yakni area parkir motor. _Yap,_ mereka adalah Yunjae, couple fenomenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan.

Tidak seperti tadi pagi, kala keduanya nampak akur bahkan berjalan beriringan dan sesekali mengobrol. Kali ini Jaejoong – kembali - berjalan dibelakang Yunho, sama seperti kemarin saat pulang sekolah. Setelah curhat dengan Junsu dan berbincang dengan beberapa teman lain yang dijumpainya, Jaejoong kembali kekelasnya dan mendapati Yunho yang kembali bersikap dingin padanya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti penyebab namja tampan itu kembali berubah menjadi sesosok manusia es yang begitu sulit dicairkan.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Yunho punya alasan yang tak mungkin ia ungkapkan. Saat tengah mengobrol dan makan bersama teman-temannya di Cafetaria, tak sengaja namja manly itu melihat Jaejoong sedang berbincang dengan Yihan - sepeninggalan Junsu. Mata musangnya memicing tajam kala sunbae menyebalkan itu mengusap surai halus Jaejoong, bahkan tangannya lancang merangkul bahu dan merengkuh pinggang ramping tetangga cantiknya itu. Gelagat Jaejoong yang nampak biasanya saja semakin membuat namja bermarga Jung itu memanas. Demi Tuhan, Yunho tak suka pemandangan itu.

Cemburukah? Entahlah. Yunho _'lagi-lagi'_ tak mau meyimpulkannya. Dan beginilah sekarang, ia diam seribu bahasa dengan tampang seram yang membuat Jaejoong tak berani menatapnya.

"Yun-"

"Apa?!" sahut Yunho ketus.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah, "T-tidak jadi."

Ada apa dengan beruang madu ini, pikir Jaejoong.

Keduanya sudah berada di area parkir. Walaupun Yunho tengah kesal dengan si cantik itu tapi tentu saja ia tak tega meninggalkannya. Berangkat bersama Yunho, mau tak mau pulang juga harus bersamanya, kecuali bila si cantik itu punya tumpangan lain.

"Yunho-ahh~~~~"

Suara cempreng yang sudah tak asing kontan membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh. Dengan cengiran sejuta watt yeoja pemilik suara jelek itu menghampiri Yunho dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan berotot namja tampan itu. _Yeah,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan si yeoja tak tahu malu, Go Ahra.

"Yunho-ahh, hari ini kita akan belajar bersama dirumahmu kan? Aku menumpang motor mu ya." pinta Ahra dengan mata memelas yang tak ada imut-imut sama sekali.

Yunho melirik malas yeoja aneh itu, "Kau tak lihat, aku bersama Jaejoong." ucap Yunho yang lantas membuat cherry lips Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

Ahra memonyongkan bibirnya, "Tapi Yun, supirku tiba-tiba saja tak bisa menjemput. Lagipula dia kan namja, dia bisa pulang sendiri."

Jaejoong hanya diam saat Ahra mengatakannya dengan nada menyindir.

Yunho menghela nafas, "Mian Ahra-ahh, tapi Jae-"

"Biar Jaejoongie pulang bersamaku."

Ketiga orang itu menoleh. Yunho mendecih seraya mendelik tajam.

"Yihan Hyung," gumam Jaejoong.

Sunbae itu tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong dan langsung merangkul pundak kurus namja cantik itu tanpa menghiraukan deathglare Yunho.

_SRAK_

Ahra merebut kasar helm pink yang sedari tadi dipeluk Jaejoong. Seringai iblis pun terulas di wajah standar-nya, "Hahaha ... tuh kan Yunho-ahh, dia sudah bersama Yihan Oppa. Oppa jaga Jaejoongie dengan baik ne, pastikan ia selamat sampai rumah." Cerocos Ahra dengan tawa nistanya.

"Ne, tentu saja, aku akan menjaga Jaejoongie sampai rumah. Joongie-ahh, aku bawa mobil jadi kulit putih mulus mu takkan terkena debu." Ucap Yihan merekatkan rangkulannya pada Jaejoong seraya menatap meremehkan Yunho.

"Tapi Hyung-"

Jaejoong tak melanjutkan ucapannya kala Yunho yang tadinya mematung langsung menaiki motor sportnya. "Ahra-ahh, cepatlah naik."

Seperti baru menang lotre, Ahra langsung memekik kegirangan dan langsung menaiki motor Yunho. Yeoja beraura mistis itu memeluk Yunho seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jaejoong. Cih' kau senang eoh, Go Ahra?

"Sudah siap?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Ne~~~" sahut Ahra merekatkan pelukannya seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong dan Yihan.

Jaejoong menatap nanar pemandangan menyesakkan itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Rasanya sungguh tak rela, saat helm pink itu dikenakan orang lain dan jok belakang motor Yunho yang diduduki orang lain. Perih menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Walau namja tampan itu sempat mempertahankannya namun endingnya bahkan Yunho tak mau menatap matanya. Bolehkah Jaejoong menangis sekarang?

"Joongie-ahh, kajja kita pulang."

Jaejoong hanya pasrah saat Yihan mengandeng tangannya menuju parkiran khusus mobil. Kristal bening sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata indahnya.

'_Kenapa kau selalu berubah Yunho-ahh? Aku tak mengerti.'_ Batin Jaejoong dengan setetas air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Segera ia menyekanya sebelum Yihan menyadarinya.

Mungkin ucapan Junsu benar, Jaejoong harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho yang begitu sulit ditebak. Joongie-ahh, bukankah pelangi yang indah selalu datang setelah hujan lebat dan petir yang menyambar?. Maka berusahalah. Fighting!

**To Be Continue**

**Hoy~~~ teman-teman ^^ akhirnya FF ini update juga ne walau sangat lama hehe. Saya update kaya orang gajian, sebulan sekali #plak XD. Tugas saya lagi banyak bgt jadi gabisa cepat updatenya #tebar perhiasan Jaemma# hehe...**

**Mianhae kalau semakin tidak menarik . saya sudah berusaha dan jadinya seperti ini #nunduk 90% bareng Junchan# . Mian juga kalau masih banyak typos yang bertebaran seperti kutu Ahra eonnie -..- hehe ... Semoga mengobati rasa rindu teman-teman sama Beruang jelek dan pawang gajah #pandangin Yunjae kisseu# hehe...**

**Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan review ^^ #reader dikecup Changmin#**

**Okelah, cukup kebawelan saya. Sampai berjumpa kembali di Chapter selanjutnya #gelinding bareng om jidat gendut#**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter :**

"Joongie-ahh, kajja kita pulang."

Jaejoong hanya pasrah saat Yihan mengandeng tangannya menuju parkiran khusus mobil. Kristal bening sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata indahnya.

'_Kenapa kau selalu berubah Yunho-ahh? Aku tak mengerti.'_ Batin Jaejoong dengan setetas air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Segera ia menyekanya sebelum Yihan menyadarinya.

Mungkin ucapan Junsu benar, Jaejoong harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho yang begitu sulit ditebak. Joongie-ahh, bukankah pelangi yang indah selalu datang setelah hujan lebat dan petir yang menyambar?. Maka berusahalah. Fighting!

**(CHAPTER 5)**

_15.00 KST._

_Yihan's car._

Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong sejak tadi. Celotehan namja tampan disebelahnya yang tengah menyetir hanya ia tanggapi dengan anggukan atau senyuman. Pikiran si cantik itu melayang – membayangkan sosok sedingin es yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit sampai sekarang.

"Joongie-ahh, gwaenchana?" tanya Yihan yang diangguki Jaejoong lemas.

Yihan menatap khawatir namja cantik disampingnya. Sunbae tampan itu sebenarnya sangat menyadari kalau Jaejoong tak mendengarkan semua ocehannya, namun Yihan tetap berkicau untuk membuat suasana tak terlalu sunyi. Mungkin saja jika dipancing Jaejoong akan membuka suara lembutnya, tapi sayang namja cantik berparas barbie itu masih tetap diam.

Yihan menghela nafas panjang, "Joongie-ahh, katakan sesuatu. Kau tidak suka ya pulang bersama ku?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan sedikit membulatkan mata besarnya lalu menggeleng cepat. "Aniya Hyung, bukan begitu."

Yihan tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya ia mendengar suara merdu itu juga. Sebenarnya pertanyaan Yihan hanya ingin memancing Jaejoong agar mengatakan sesuatu. Dan berhasil kan, suara si cantik itu terdengar. Suara lembut yang memanjakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. _Angel voice_.

"Lalu? Kenapa sedari tadi kau diam saja humm?" Yihan sedikit menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya sambil mengerjabkan doe eyes-nya. Yihan terkekeh melihat tingkah hoobae cantik itu yang keimutannya sudah melebihi batas manusia normal pada umumnya.

"Gwaenchana, Yihan Hyung." Jaejoong menoleh dan menampakan senyum manisnya pada pria yang diam-diam sangat menganguminya itu.

Yihan mengangguk mengerti seraya mencubit gemas pipi kenyal Jaejoong. Senyum cantik namja barbie itu cukup membuat hati Yihan lega dan menghangat. Walau kenyatannya senyuman itu hanya sekedar formalitas Jaejoong pada Yihan yang notabene-nya pemilik mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya.

_10 menit kemudian ..._

Yihan menghentikan laju mobil mewahnya tepat didepan rumah megah Jaejoong. Namja itu keluar dari _Porsche Cayenne_ putihnya lalu memutar bermaksud membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong - bak seorang putri raja.

"Gomawo, Hyung." ucap Jaejoong sembari membungkukan badannya.

Yihan tersenyum, "Ne, tuan putri." Balasnya seraya mengacak surai hitam namja cantik bak boneka porselen itu. "Humm, Joongie-ahh, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne." Tambahnya.

"Eoh? Ne Hyung, sekali lagi gomawo." Jaejoong membungkukan tubuhnya sekali lagi.

"Ne cheonmaneyeo, aku sangat senang bisa mengantar tuan putri secantik kau, Jaejoongie." Goda Yihan yang kontan membuat cherry lips itu semakin mengerucut imut.

"Huh, Joongie kan namja, Hyung." ujarnya seraya menarik-narik tali tas gajahnya.

Yihan terkekeh, "Ne, tapi kau sangat cantik, bahkan melebihi yeoja manapun, Joongie-ahh."

"Hyung~~~"

"Ne, baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Sampaikan salam ku untuk Appa, Umma dan Hyung mu. Sampai jumpa besok, cantik." Ucapnya bermodus ria.

Yihan memang satu angkatan dengan Hyunjoong, namun keduanya hanya sekedar tau satu sama lain. Teman sekumpulan mereka pun berbeda, mengingat Yihan merupakan murid teladan dalam arti 'sebenarnya' dan Hyunjoong merupakan murid teladan dalam arti 'telat datang, pulang duluan'.

_CHUP ~_

Jaejoong mematung kala pipinya dikecup sekilas namja bermarga Jin itu.

"H-hyung?"

"Bye Jaejoongie~" Yihan langsung beranjak dan memasuki mobilnya setelah memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk namja cantik bertubuh mungil yang sejak lama sudah didambakannya.

Sepeninggalan Yihan, Jaejoong tersadar dan langsung memegang pipinya yang baru dicium namja beralis tebal itu. Wae? Kenapa ia tak merasakan apapun, padahal perlakukan Yihan cukup intim. Kenapa jantungnya tak berdebar dan pipinya tak memanas?.

Sensasinya sungguh berbeda saat Jaejoong bersama namja itu,namja bermarga Jung yang tak lain adalah rival tercintanya. Menatap paras tampan dan mata musang nan tajamnya saja membuat debaran jantung Jaejoong semakin berpacu, sentuhannya membuat namja cantik itu serasa ingin pingsan sangking gugupnya dan ciuman itu seolah membawanya melayang menembus langit ketujuh.

Jaejoong mengerti, ia mengerti kenapa semua terasa berbeda. _Ya,_ karna hatinya memilih beruang menyebalkan itu. Cintanya hanya untuk namja jahil yang suka seenaknya itu. Membuatnya sangat gugup saat tengah bersama Jung Yunho, nama pria itu.

"Kenapa bukan Yihan Hyung saja yang berada disini." Lirih namja cantik itu seraya menyentuh dada kirinya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang lalu beranjak memasuki rumahnya.

...

"Joongie pulang." Seru namja cantik itu yang memang kebiasaannya.

"Selamat datang, Jaejoongie kitty chagiya." sahut Umma Kim _a.k.a_ Heechul yang entah berada dimana. Jaejoong menghirup aroma kue dan ia simpulkan Umma-nya tengah memasak didapur.

"Umma, Joongie langsung kekamar ne. Setelah itu Joongie mau kerumah beruang jelek untuk belajar bersama."

"Ne, chagiya."

Setelah mendengar jawaban sang Umma, Jaejoong langsung menapaki kaki jenjang nan kurusnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

_CEKLEK_

"Il deohagi ireun gwiyomi~~~"

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya kala ada seseorang yang sudah menghuni kamarnya, "Hyung?" panggil si cantik itu pada namja yang tak lain adalah Hyunjoong.

"Eoh? Adik Oppa yang paling cantik sudah pulang, kajja~ kita lakukan gerakan Gwiyomi." Seru Hyunjoong antusias seraya menarik pergelangan kecil sang adik untuk duduk dikursi yang terletak didepan meja rias Jaejoong.

"Uhh? Gwiyomi, Hyung?" namja cantik bak boneka rusia itu mengerjabkan mata bulatnya imut – belum bisa mencerna ajakan sang kakak.

"Ne, gwiyomi~~~ gwiyomi~~~" sahut anak sulung keluarga Kim itu seraya menangkup kedua pipinya dan menggoyang-goyang kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. "Kajja~~~"

Otak si cantik itu mulai bekerja, mata doe Jaejoong langsung berbinar, "Kyaaa~~~ Joongie mau ber-gwiyomi, Hyung-ie. Tunggu ne Hyung-ie, Joongie ganti baju dan berdandan dulu." Pekik Jaejoong antusias seraya melempar tas gajahnya kesembarang tempat.

_Hey,_ Joongie-ahh, sepertinya kau melupakan janjimu dengan tetangga tampanmu itu. _Hah,_ semoga boneka bernyawa ini segera mengingatnya. _Aish,_ beruang keren itu bisa mengamuk kalau terlalu lama menunggu.

Hyunjoong hanya memperhatikan seksama sang adik yang mulai melepas satu persatu kancing seragam sekolahnya. Namja tampan itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannnya seraya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bodoh.

"Joongie-ahh," panggil Hyunjoong pada sang dongsaeng yang tengah menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya.

"Ne, Hyung-ie." sahut Jaejoong seraya menghampiri lemari dengan – hanya memakai - boxer hitam ketat yang menutupi setengah paha putih mulusnya.

Hyunjoong memandang salah satu bagian tubuh sang adik dengan tatapan biasa. Walau kenyataannya Hyunjoong juga mengakui kalau tubuh sang dongsaeng sangatlah menggoda. _Wuhu,_ tubuh si cantik itu membenruk S-line dengan pinggang yang sangat kecil.

Tapi, ayolah Jaejoong adalah adik kandungnya, tak mungkin ia berpikir macam-macam apalagi terangsang. Melihat pemandangan seperti ini bagi Hyunjoong adalah kudapannya sehari-hari. Bahkan, ia sudah sering melihat dua bongkah butt kenyal nan putih mulus milik Jaejoong yang selalu dicuci dengan serius oleh adik cantiknya itu – Jaejoong sendiri yang mengatakannya.

_Humm,_ mungkin didunia ini hanya ada dua orang yang tak tergiur dengan lekuk tubuh seorang Kim Jaejoong. _Yeah,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan Appa Kim dan Hyunjoong. _Hey,_ bagaimana dengan beruang bodoh bermarga Jung itu? _Aish,_ tentu saja ia akan langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi untuk melampiaskan hasratnya. _Ehh ..._ benarkah seorang namja normal akan terangsang dan bersolo karir kala melihat namja cantik tanpa busana, humm ... Jung Yunho?. Sekali lagi namja cantik _bukan_ yeoja cantik.

Hyunjoong mengusap-usap dagunya, "Mintalah pada Umma untuk dibelikan miniset, Joongie-ahh."

Mata doe Jaejoong membelalak, "Mwo? Yah Hyung-ie! Joongie kan namja! Masa memakai miniset?!." Sentaknya dengan bibir plum yang sudah berpouty imut.

Hyunjoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Oppa, mengerti Joongie cantik seorang namja, tapi boob mu sangat montok Jaejoongie, nanti kalau kendur eottokhae? Itu aset adikku yeoppo." Titah Hyunjoong bak professor kenamaan seraya membenarkan letak kacamata _GG_ berwarna pink dengan aksen pita hello kitty yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. _Ya,_ itu milik adik cantiknya.

Jaejoong semakin membulatkan mata besar dan cherry lips nya, "Mwo kendur? andwaeee! Joongie tidak mau dada Joongie kendur Hyung-ie." Pekik Jaejoong histeris seraya menangkup kedua dada montoknya.

"Maka dari itu saeng yeoppo, mintalah Umma untuk membelikanmu miniset." Kata namja tampan namun urakan itu seraya memakai bando dengan pita besar yang lagi-lagi salah satu koleksi adiknya. Tangan anak sulung keluarga Kim itu memang geratak alias tak bisa diam.

"_Humm,_ baiklah nanti Joongie minta sama Umma." Ucap namja cantik itu seraya mengambil lalu mengenakan kaos singlet – tak berlengan – berwarna baby yellow bertuliskan _'Pretty, Cutie and Naughty' _dipadukan dengan celana panjang putih bercorak beruang-beruang kecil yang sedikit kebesaran dipinggang rampingnya.

Demi kecantikanmu yang bagai _Aphrodite. _Tak sadarkah kalaudirimu tengah dipermainkan oleh Hyung mu yang percaya akan alien itu. _Aish,_ si bungsu ini terlampau innocent. Tapi, kenapa Hyunjoong tidak merekomendasikan bra saja untuk sang adik, hitung-hitung sekalian menjadi pasangan celana dalam dengan kantung berpitanya, bukankah miniset tanggung sekali. Entahlah, hanya Hyunjoong dan kuku kakinya yang tahu (?)

Jaejoong menghampiri Hyunjoong lalu duduk disebelah Hyung tampannya itu. Jemari lentiknya mengambil bedak bayi lalu mengusapkannya dengan rata – keseluruh wajah dan leher putihnya. Tangan si cantik itu beralih meraih lipgloss rasa melon lalu mengoleskannya pada cherry lips-nya. Ia mengecap bibir ranumnya guna meratakan lipgloss itu lalu memonyong-monyongkan sensual bibirnya sembari manatap pantulannya dicermin.

"Mihihi ... Joongie, sudah manis." Puji Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. "Hyung-ie, kajja~ kita ber-gwiyomi." Ucapnya sembari melirik pantulan Hyung-nya dicermin.

"Yah! Hyung-ie kenapa lipgloss Joongie dimakan." Jaejoong memekik keras kala Hyunjoong mentotol-totolkan lipgloss bermerk miliknya dengan kasar kebibirnya.

"Rasanya seperti strawberry, Joongie." Sahut Hyunjoong seraya menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri. Jaejoong memang memiliki banyak lipblam dan lipgloss berbagai rasa.

Jaejoong langsung merebut secepat kilat benda kecil namun mahal itu, "Memang ini rasa strawberry, Hyung-ie." Namja cantik itu menggembungkan pipi bulatnya seraya menaruh lipgloss keluaran Tony Molly itu dan mensejajarkannya bersama produk _kecentilan_ aish ralat _kecantikannya_ yang lain.

"Hyung-ie, kajja~ kita ber-gwiyomi." seru Jaejoong imut sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Hyunjoong terkekeh lalu mengacak surai halus sang adik, "Kajja~"

"Ehh, tunggu sebentar Hyung-ie, Joongie mau menjepit poni dulu." Barbie hidup itu meraih jepitan berbentuk gajah lalu menyibak poninya kebelakang.

_KLIP_

Jepitan dengan aksen bling-bling itu pun sudah terpasang sempurna. "Ayo Hyung-ie, Joongie sudah siap."

Hyunjoong terkikik melihat tingkah sang adik yang diakuinya sangatlah menggemaskan sekaligus genit. Si sulung mulai memfokuskan dirinya kelayar laptop untuk mengaktifkan webcam.

"Barbie yeoppo, hitungan ketiga kita mulai ne." Ujar Hyunjoong yang langsung diangguki antusias adik cantiknya.

"Hana ... dul ... set ..."

"Il deo ha gi il eun gwiyomi ..." Jaejoong meletakan dua jari telunjuknya pada kedua sisi pipinya lalu tersenyum manis, sementara Hyunjoong memasukan kedua jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang hidungnya seraya menjulingkan matanya.

"Ee deo ha gi ee eun gwiyomi ..." Jaejoong membentuk _'peace'_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya lalu meletakannya diatas kepala kemudian menggerakannya seperti _'telinga kelinci'_ seraya mengedipkan satu mata bulatnya menggoda, sementara Hyunjoong menaruh kedua jarinya dibawah mata lalu menariknya hingga matanya menyipit dan menyerukan suara besar seperti monster.

"Sam deo ha gi sam eun gwiyomi .. gwiyomi ... gwiyomi ..." Jaejoong membuat lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk isyarat _'OK'_ lalu memutar-mutarkannya dengan imut didepan mata doenya, sementara Hyunjoong membentuk angka tiga dengan jari manis, tengah dan telunjuknya lalu mengerakannya persis cakar ayam dibawah dagunya dengan gigi yang sengaja ia tonggoskan.

"Sa deo ha gi sa eun gwiyomi ..." Jemari Jaejoong membentuk angka empat lalu meletakannya dibawah dagu kemudian mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya imut sambil mengoyangkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, sementara Hyunjoong menggerakan keempat jarinya untuk menggaruk ketiaknya dengan brutal seraya tersenyum nista.

"Oh deo ha gi oh eun gwiyomi ..." Jaejoong manangkup kedua pipinya dengan kelima jari tangannya, kepala bergerak kekanan dan kekiri disertai seulas senyum cantik, sementara Hyunjoong mengunakan kelima jemarinya untuk menampar kedua pipinya sembari berteriak ala korban penganiyayaan.

"Yuk deo ha gi yuk eun…chup… chup… chup ..." Jaejoong mengecup keenam jemari lentiknya dengan imut sekaligus seduktif, sementara Hyunjoong mengigit dengan gemas keenam jarinya secara bergantian dengan mata melotot.

"Gwiyomi ... gwiyomi ..." Endingnya Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong kompak mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu menggerakannya dengan imut dikedua sisi pipinya seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Demikianlah akhir dari acara ber-gwiyomi-ria kakak beradik berbeda kepribadian itu. Jaejoong dengan segala keimutan dan kelucuannya, sementara Hyunjoong dengan segala keanehaan dan keautisannya. _Hah,_ kakak beradik yang bagai langit dan bumi eoh. Tapi, seru sekali, ani?

"Kyaaa~~~ Hyung-ie kajja kita lihat~~~" seru Jaejoong heboh yang langsung diangguki sang kakak.

Keduanya memperhatikan video itu dengan seksama. Selagi melihat, Jaejoong kembali memperagakan tahapan-tahapan gwiyominya seperti tadi, sedangkan Hyunjoong tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat dirinya yang begitu kontras dengan sang adik yang sangat imut dan lucu didalam video itu. _Yeah,_ Hyunjoong lebih mirip gorila kepanasan yang tengah kesurupan.

"Buahahaha keren ... Oppa akan mengunggahnya ke youtube." Ucap Hyujoong seraya menyeka air matanya karna terlalu bersemangat tertawa.

"Woaaa~~~ jinjja? nanti kita jadi terkenal ne, Hyung-ie? Lalu Joongie mendapat banyak hadiah dan boneka yang besarnya serumah, kyaaaa~~~" histeris Jaejoong membayangkan dirinya menjadi artis youtube dadakan dan mempunyai banyak fans yang siap sedia memberikannya setumpuk boneka berukuran jumbo.

Hyunjoong terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut sang adik. "Ne, nanti kita akan punya banyak uang untuk tinggal diluar angkasa, lalu kita akan berteman dengan alien dan-"

"Jaejoongie~~~~"

"Anak Umma yang paling cantik, yuhuuu~~~"

"Joongie kitty, eodiseo?"

Hyunjoong tak melanjutkan ucapannya kala suara sang Umma melintas ditelinganya. Jaejoong yang merasa terpanggil pun langsung menyahuti pekikan sang Umma. "Joongie dikamar, Umma~~~"

_Sedetik kemudian ..._

_CEKLEK_

"Yah, chagiya. Kenapa masih disini eoh? Tadi katanya mau belajar bersama Yunho dirumahnya. Sekalian Umma ingin menitipkan cheese cake buatan Umma." Ujar Umma Kim yang sontak membuat Jaejoong sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kyaaa~~~ Joongie lupa Umma. Huwaaa~~~ eotteokhae?" pekik Jaejoong lantas menghampiri tas sekolahnya lalu mengubrak-abrik isinya untuk mencari buku dan tempat pensil gajahnya. Karna terlalu panik, benda itu pun jadi sulit ditemukan.

"Mana, mana? mana buku Joongie? Huwaaa~~~ buku Joongie mana?"

"Ahh, ini dia." Namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar, namun sedektik kemudian wajah imutnya kembali memasang raut cemas, "Tempat pensil gajah. Gajah, gajah ... mana tempat pensil gajah Joongie? Kyaaaa~~~ ini dia huwahaha ..."

Heechul dan Hyunjoong menatap heran Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa bangga bagai bocah pemenang lotre kala benda-benda yang dicarinya akhirnya ditemukan.

"Umma, mana cheese cake-nya? katanya mau menitipkannya pada Joongie? Mana?" cerocos barbie bawel itu yang kontan membuat Heechul tersadar.

"Ada didapur chagiya, kajja~" ajak sang Umma yang langsung diangguki anak bontotnya.

Hyunjoong yang ditinggal kedua makhluk cantik itu pun tak ambil pusing. Kakak kandung Kim Jaejoong ini justru menyeringai nista seraya mengutak-atik laptop kesayangan sang adik.

"Eoh? Joongie's Diary?"

Hyunjoong mengarahkan cursor nya untuk membuka file yang ternyata berisi banyak video sang adik. Namja tampan ini membuka salah satu video yang diberi nama 140213 – sebuah tanggal, atau tepatnya 5 bulan lalu. Kemudian Hyunjoong menyaksikan video yang menampakan sang adik dengan piyama hello kitty-nya dengan seksama.

'**Annyeong, happy valentine day, lappie. Joongie senang sekali karna hari ini hari kasih sayang. Joongie, mendapat banyak cokelat, boneka gajah, penak-pernik hello kitty dan banyak hadiah lainnya dari teman-teman Joongie. Mereka sangat baik. Humm, tapi Joongie sedih karna Yunnie menolak cokelat pemberian Joongie ...'**

Hyunjoong menautkan alisnya kala melihat sang adik menunduk kepalanya – dilayar. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong kembali mengangkat wajah cantiknya dengan mata besar yang sudah mengalirkan air mata, walau senyum lembut tetap terpantri diparas jelitanya.

'**Lagi-lagi Yunnie menolak pemberian Joongie. Waeyo ne? Tahun lalu juga Yunnie menolak kue strawberry yang Joongie buat sendiri dengan susah payah. Huh, bahkan saat membuatnya wajah Joongie, jiji dan heebum penuh dengan tepung. Kata Wookie Ahjumma buah favorit Yunnie adalah starwberry. Makanya Joongie membuatkan kue dengan banyak strawberry diatasnya. Joongie sudah mencicipinya dan rasanya enak tapi kenapa Yunnie tak mau sedikit saja mencobanya. Padahal Joongie sangat tulus membuatnya.' **

Hyunjoong tersenyum miris melihat senyum sendu sang adik. Ia melihat Jaejoong menyeka air matanya, lalu mengulas senyum lebih lebar.

'**Ehh, kenapa Joongie jadi menangis hehe ... Ah iya, mungkin saat itu Yunnie baru saja makan dan perutnya penuh jadi tidak bisa lagi menampung kue buatan Joongie. Humm, tapi hari ini apa perut Yunnie juga sudah penuh sampai menolak cokelat dari Joongie? Hihi ... mollayo. Mungkin tahun depan Yunnie akan menerima pemberian Joongie. Ne, Joongie akan mencobanya lagi tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, sampai jiji dan heebum memiliki anak hihi ... Happy valentine day. Saranghae, Yunnie-ahh.'**

Hyunjoong menghela nafas panjang kala sang adik mengakhiri diary elektroniknya dengan mengucapkan kata cinta sambil membentuk tanda hati dengan tangannya.

"Pantas saja Joongie selalu marah-marah kalau aku membuka laptopnya. Aish, ternyata isinya memang ia dedikasikan untuk Yunho. Hah, sebenarnya sejak kapan adik kecilku ini menyukai bocah mesum itu?"

... Jejevan ...

_(Heechul and Jaejoong side)._

"Joongie kitty, diantar Hyung, ne?"

"Ih, tidak usah, Umma. Rumah Yunho kan tepat disebelah rumah kita, Joongie tidak akan tersesat." Sahut Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya kala sang Umma mulai menunjukan sikap over protektifnya.

"Tapi chagiya, nanti kamu diculik."

"Umma, berlebihan. Joongie tidak akan diculik, tenang saja."

Heechul menatap wajah imut sang anak seraya berpikir sejenak. Jujur saja, Heechul masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian 10 tahun silam saat Jaejoong diculik oleh orang asing dan meminta tebusan. Saat itu Hangkyung langsung melaporkannya pada polisi dan mengerahkan seluruh _spy_ yang biasa mengintai rivalnya dalam berbisnis untuk mencari tahu keberadaan sang anak.

Ternyata Jaejoong diculik seorang Ahjussi yang kala itu sangat membutuhkan uang untuk istrinya melahirkan. Belum juga gudang - tempat Ahjussi itu menyekap Jaejoong digerebek, Ahjussi itu sudah mengantar Jaejoong pulang dengan sebuah balon berwarna merah dan sebuah permen kapas.

Ahjussi itu meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kelurga Kim. Ia berkata kalau Jaejoong anak yang sangat manis dan mengingatkannya pada sang calon anak yang akan lahir. Ahjussi itu berkata; semoga anaknya akan sebaik dan semanis Jaejoong. Ia tak dapat membendung air matanya ketika Jaejoong yang saat itu baru duduk dibangku kelas 2 sekolah dasar memeluknya dan berterimakasih karna sudah dibelikan balon dan permen kapas.

Heechul tersenyum sendu kala kronologi kejadian itu terulang lagi dimemorinya. Ia mengusap pipi bulat Jaejoong lalu melengkungkan bibirnya, "Joongie harus tetap diantar Hyung, ne." Ucap Umma cantik itu lembut.

Cherry lips bocah cantik bak mannequin hidup itu semakin maju beberapa senti, namun Jaejoong menyetujui permintaan sang Umma dengan anggukannya membuat Heechul tersenyum lega.

"Hyunjoongie, antarkan adikmu kerumah Yunho. Palli~~~" teriak Heechul menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Umma." Sahut Hyunjoong dari dalam kamar Jaejoong.

Jangan heran kenapa suara mereka bisa terdengar. _Yeah,_ itu karna Umma dan si sulung ini memang dianugerahi suara cempreng yang sanggup berteriak sangat kencang. Berbeda dengan Appa Kim dan Jaejoong yang suaranya pelan dan lembut bak keluarga kraton.

"Yah! Cepat turun atau Umma akan membakar semua kolesi drum mu."

"Andwaeee~~~"

_GRUBAK_

_GRUBUK_

_DUAKK_

_BUGH_

"Aku disini hhh ... aku disini Umma ..." seru Hyunjoong seraya mengatur deru nafasnya.

Heechul menyeringai iblis, "Kkha~ tampan, antar adik cantikmu kerumah Yunho, ne." Ucap Umma gaul itu selembut mungkin yang justru disambut gerutuan sebal anak sulungnya.

"Tapi belikan aku drum baru ne Umma yeoppo." Rengek Hyunjoong sambil mengoyang-goyangkan apron kembang-kembang sang Umma.

Heechul mendelik tajam ke arah putra sulungnya. Hyunjoong yang menyadari aura-aura hitam sang Umma pun langsung bergidik, "Arraseo, arraseo."

"Kkha, Joongie kita mengungsi kerumah, Jung." Ucap Hyunjoong sambil merangkul sang adik yang sedari tadi hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya polos.

... Jejevan ...

_Yunho's house._

_TING TONG CEN TONG TING TONG TING TONG..._

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya kala suara bel rumahnya terdengar begitu memekikan telinga, karna dipencet terus menerus bahkan tanpa jeda.

"Aish, pasti itu si pawang gajah." Gumam Yunho yang masih bisa didengar seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Nugu, Yun? Apa si namja centil itu?" tanya Ahra tersenyum manis, bahkan manisnya melebihi sayuran pare. Iyeuh, itu sangat pahit artinya.

Yunho menatap datar yeoja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu, "Tidak usah mengurusinya, kerjakan saja soal-soal yang ku berikan." Ahra langsung memonyongkan bibirnya tidak imut kala Yunho lagi-lagi berucap ketus padanya.

_Ya,_ sedari tadi memang Ahra mendapat semprot berupa kata-kata tajam da pedas dari namja manly itu karna sejak tadi ia tak kunjung mengerti dengan apa yang diajarkan Yunho. _Ck' _salah sendiri saat Yunho menjelaskan, nenek sihir itu malah terus memperhatikan wajah tampan Yunho tanpa berkedip, sudah tau otaknya memiliki kapasitas dibawah rata-rata bahkan kelemotannya melebihi Jaejoong.

_TING TONG CEN TONG TING TONG TING TONG ..._

"Aish ... Bibi Song, tolong bukakan pintunya~~~"

_(Hyunjoong and Jaejoong side)_

_CEKLEK_

"Annyeong, Bibi Song." Seru duo Kim kompak pada Bibi Song yang tak lain adalah kepala pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Jung.

"Annyeong, Tuan muda dan Nona muda Kim." Bibi Song tersenyum ramah.

"Bibi, kenapa masih saja memanggil ku Nona, huh." Seru Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir plum-nya lucu.

"Maaf Nona, tapi saya bisa dimarahi Tuan muda Changmin kalau memanggil Nona tanpa sebutan Nona. Lagipula Nona muda Kim sangat cantik."

Pouty dibibir merah namja cantik itu semakin maju beberapa senti, "Huh, Minnie, selalu saja mencuci otak semua orang untuk memanggilku dengan embel-embel yang seharusnya untuk yeoja, Joongie kan namja. Dan aku tidak cantik, Bibi." Gerutu Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah yang sangat imut.

Bibi Song menanggapinya dengan senyuman lalu mempersilahkan dua kakak beradik Kim itu memasuki kediaman Jung yang sudah biasa mereka kunjungi.

Hyunjoong berjalan seraya merangkul dan menekan-nekan lengan halus sang adik, "Bibi, kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Tuan besar masih dikantornya, Nyonya dan Tuan muda Changmin sedang berbelanja, sementara Tuan muda Yunho sedang belajar bersama temannya diruang keluarga." Jelas Bibi Song.

Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya bibi, ini cheese cake dari Umma ku untuk Woookie Ahjumma." Ujar Jaejoong sembari memberikan kue buatan sang Umma.

"Ne, nanti saya sampaikan pada Nyonya besar." Ucap Bibi Song seraya meraih handel pintu ruang keluarga.

_CEKLEK_

Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong memasuki ruangan itu. "Bibi Hong buatkan aku dan adikku susu seperti biasa ne, gomawo Bibi Hong." Suruh Hyunjoong santai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua orang yang sudah menatap kedatangannya dan Jaejoong.

"Oy, Yunho-ahh," sapa Hyunjoong seraya menghampiri Yunho lalu ber-high five ala namja gaul.

"Yow, Hyung." sahut Yunho.

Sementara, Jaejoong hanya memanyunkan bibirnya saat melihat Ahra yang sudah berada dirumah Yunho lebih dulu. _Cih'_ bahkan yeoja menyebalkan itu tengah menampakan senyum nistanya seolah mengatakan; Aku sejak tadi berduaan dong dengan Yunho.

Hyunjoong langsung menuntun tubuh mungil sang adik yang sedari tadi hanya diam untuk duduk disebelah kanan Yunho – diatas karpet bermotif leopard yang juga sudah diduduki Ahra. Dan jadilah anak sulung keluarga Jung itu duduk diantara Jaejoong dan Ahra. _Hey,_ Yunho bagai diapit sosok malaikat dan hantu haha.

Hyunjoong menghampiri sofa panjang lantas merebahkan tubuhnya dengan santai. Yunjae yang melihatnya hanya bersikap biasa, karna memang begitulah kebiasaan Hyunjoong, berbeda dengan Ahra yang tengah memperhatikan Hyunjoong dengan tatapan heran bercampur kagum. Heran karna kakak kandung dari namja yang tidak disukainya itu menguasai sofa seenak buttnya, kagum karna tampan tentu saja.

Si sulung bermarga Kim itu menyadari tatapan Ahra. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Naksir?" tanya Hyunjoong to the point pada Ahra yang nampak gugup.

"A-aku, humm ..." tiba-tiba Ahra langsung berdiri, "Annyeong, Hyunjoong sunbae, perkenalkan Go Ahra-imnida." Ucap yeoja bermuka tembok itu seraya tersenyum lebar dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya sembari mencibir sebal. Apa-apaan yeoja berwajah standar itu, setelah mendekati Yunho sekarang malah kecentilan dengan Hyung semata wayangnya. Dasar yeoja tak punya pendirian, melihat namja tampan mana saja sikap langsung kegenitan seperti itu. Ckckck'.

Hyunjoong terkekeh sembari memainkan ponselnya, "Haha ... siapa juga yang bertanya namamu?." Sahutnya yang sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho tertawa nista. Ahra langsung membelalakan matanya tak percaya mendapat respon yang sungguh memalukannya.

Yeoja bermarga Go itu langsung menampakan raut kesalnya seraya kembali mendudukan dirinya.

"Yunho-ahh, ajari aku lagi ne." Pinta Ahra sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan kaos Yunho. _Cih' _ sungguh yeoja bermuka tebal.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu pun tak mau kalah, "Yunho-ahh, ajari aku juga, aku tidak mengerti pada bagian ini." Kata Jaejoong manja sambil menujuk salah satu soal matematika.

Yunho menatap mata doe Jaejoong yang tengah mengerjab polos, "Kau terlambat hampir satu jam, pawang gajah." Ucap namja tampan itu dengan mata yang medelik tajam.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, "M-mianhae, tadi aku membuat video gwiyomi dulu dengan Hyung-ie."

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya seraya melirik Hyunjoong yang tengah serius bermain game diponselnya, "Kau harus dihukum, pawang gajah."

Jaejoong meneguk salivanya kala melihat seringai menyeramkan namja manly itu.

_CEKLEK_

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan Bibi Song yang datang dengan nampan berisi susu pesanan Hyunjoong dan beberapa camilan untuk menambah suguhan yang tadi sudah ia antarkan untuk Yunho dan Ahra.

"Gomawo, Bibi." Bibi Song mengangguk seraya tersenyum ramah pada Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong. Sepeninggalan wanita tua itu Hyunjoong langsung menikmati susu cokelatnya dan mencomot beberapa kue kering.

Mata besar Jaejoong berbinar melihat segelas susu strawberry favoritnya. Tangannya mulai menjulur namun ...

_PLAK_

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukul ku, beruang jelek?" protes namja cantik itu seraya mengusap-usap tangannya. Pukulan Yunho tak keras memang tapi cukup terasa untuk ukuran seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kurus dan berdaging sedikit (?).

"Kau harus melakukan hukum mu dulu, pawang gajah." Ujar Yunho dengan seringai yang masih terpantri diwajah tampannya.

Bulu mata Jaejoong naik turun dengan cantik kala namja bak boneka porselen itu mengedip-ngedipkan doe eyes-nya, "Hukuman seperti apa?"

"Berdiri disudut ruangan sambil menjewer kedua telingamu dan angkat satu kaki mu." Perintah Yunho menunjuk sudut ruang keluarga yang terletak pula guci-guci besar koleksi Umma Jung sembari memasang wajah sekejam mungkin.

Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat tak percaya. Apa-apaan beruang tampan ini memberikannya hukuman yang sungguh kekanakan. Ck' seperti tidak ada hukuman lain saja, seperti merangkai bunga, minum teh bersama Jung Ahjumma, membersihkan kamar Yunho, mencuci underware Yunho atau menjadi maid pribadi Yunho juga tidak apa-apa, batin Jaejoong dengan bibir cherry yang sudah manyun-manyun tak jelas. _Aish_, Joongie-ahh itu namanya bukan hukuman melainkan kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan beruang tampan itu. Polos-polos modus eoh.

Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, "Tidak mau!." Tolak namja cantik itu seraya membuang muka.

Yunho yang melihat keimutan boneka hidup itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya, namun sedetik kemudian disudahinya senyuman itu lalu kembali memasang wajah terangkuhnya. Yunho menangkup kedua pipi chubby Jaejoong dengan satu tangan besarnya lalu menarik wajah cantik itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Yunho sarkastik.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata beningnya yang mulai berair. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga, tapi bukan karna bentakan Yunho, melainkan karna wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat hingga membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Namja cantik itu juga meruntuki wajahnya yang tidak dipoles bedak lebih tebal. Aigo, bagaimana kalau wajahnya berminyak?. Demi jumlah bulu jiji, Jaejoong tak mau terlihat jelek didepan Yunho.

Namja cantik itu memukul-mukul tangan Yunho hingga terlepas dengan bibir kissable mulai bergetar, "Hyungieee~~~" seru Jaejoong berniat mengadu dengan sang kakak yang nampak asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hyung-ie, Joongie dimarahi beruang jelek ini huweee~~~" adu Jaejoong _'lagi'_ kala tak mendapat respon dari Hyunjoong. Yunho lantas menyeringai iblis, sementara Ahra tengah menggerutu tak jelas karna – menurutnya – Jaejoong tengah mencoba mengambil alih seluruh perhatian Yunho.

"Lanjutkan, Yun."

_JDERRR~~~_

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong. Jaejoong sontak terkejut mendengar ucapan singkat Hyung-nya. _Aish,_ sungguh tidak bisa diandalkan, batin si cantik itu.

"Hyung-ie, kenapa berkata seperti itu? Bukannya membela, Joongie. Joongie kan satu-satunya adik Hyung-ie yang paling manis." Pekik Jaejoong dengan cuteglare-nya, bibir mengerucut dan pipi yang menggembung lucu. _Aish, _Jaejoongie mana ada orang yang takut jikalau kemarahan mu saja seimut itu.

Hyunjoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel menatap paras jelita sang adik, "Joongie kitty adik Oppa satu-satunya yang paling manis dan cantik, kalau salah memang harus dihukum, kan."

"Mwo? tapi kan Joongie terlambat ke rumah Yunnie juga karna Hyung-ie mengajak Joongie ber-gwiyomi." Seru Jaejoong membela diri. Dan tak sadarkah kau Joongie cantik, dirimu baru saja menyebut nama Yunho dengan panggilan yang sungguh manis.

Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong menyebut namanya dengan _'Yunnie'_ lantas - tanpa sadar – hanya tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Sementara Ahra makin tersunggut-sunggut dan berpikir keras; kenapa Hyunjoong menyebut dirinya Oppa sedangkan Jaejoong memanggil Hyunjoong dengan embel-embel Hyung. Ckckck' terus saja berpikir sampai asap hitam keluar dari kepalamu.

Hyunjoong terkekeh melihat mimik wajah sang adik yang sungguh menggemaskan, "Mana Oppa tau kalau Joongie mau belajar bersama di rumah Yunnie." Ucap Hyunjoong menekan kata _'Yunnie'_ yang kontan menyadarkan otak lemot Jaejoong.

"I-itu a-aku ... Huh, baiklah aku akan menerima hukuman mu, beruang jelek." Seru Jaejoong mulai berdiri dan beranjak kesudut ruangan. Sebenarnya tak sepenuh hati ia melakukannya, tapi demi menutupi rona merah dipipi putihnya, lebih baik namja barbie itu menghindari Yunnie-nya dulu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tetangga cantiknya itu melakukan hukuman darinya. Kenyataannya Yunho hanya iseng saja. Hitung-hitung, hari ini ia belum mengerjai malaikat tanpa bersayap itu. Jahil eoh.

Sementara Hyunjoong santai saja karna dia tahu Yunho melakukannya dengan sengaja. Lagipula hukumannya sangat lucu. Kalau hukuman untuk sang adik menguras kolam renang keluarga Jung barulah ia turun tangan.

Jaejoong yang tengah menjewer kedua telinga dan menaikan satu kakinya disudut ruangan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut seraya terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri – meruntuki kebodohannya.

'_Huwaaa~~~ kenapa Joongie bisa keceplosan memanggil beruang jelek itu dengan sebutan Yunnie, Huh pasti Yunnie akan ke-GR-an dan kepalanya menjadi besar seperti alien. Tadi Joongie melihat Yunnie tersenyum, humm itu sungguhan atau hanya halusinasi Joongie, ne?'_

_Beberapa saat kemudian ..._

_CEKLEK_

"Yunho Hyu- Kyaaaa~~~ ada Joongie Nonna~~~" seruan suara cadel nan cempreng menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Changmin langsung menghambur kepelukan Jaejoong yang tengah duduk dengan manis sembari mengerjakan soal yang Yunho berikan. Sejak sepuluh menit lalu hukuman Jaejoong sudah berakhir.

"Minnie tampan." Jaejoong membalas pelukan Changmin dengan lebih erat atau lebih tepatnya gemas.

Selagi dua makhluk imut itu sibuk berpelukan, Yunho dan Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum, sedangakan Ahra tengah mengeryitkan dahinya semakin bingung; Hyunjoong menyebut dirinya Oppa – bila tengah berbicara dengan Jaejoong dan sekarang Changmin yang notabene-nya anak laki-laki malah memanggil Jaejoong dengan embel-embel Nonna bukannya Hyung. Sungguh orang-orang yang aneh, pikir yeoja dempul itu.

"Joongie Nonna sejak kapan ada dilumah Imin?" tanya Changmin melonggarkan tautan tangannya dileher sang Nonna.

Jaejoong mencubit dan menarik-narik pipi bulat Changmin, "Sejak tadi Changminnie. Minnie, habis berbelanja dengan Umma, ne?"

Changmin mengangguk imut, "Ne, tapi kalau Imin tau Joongie Nonna mau kelumah Imin, lebih baik Imin tidak ucah ikut Umma caja belbelanja, cupaya bica belmain cama Joongie Nonna." Cerocos bocah tampan itu.

"Minnie-ahh, Joongie Nonna kesini bukan untuk bermain tapi untuk belajar." Celetuk Yunho sambil mengacak rambut sang dongsaeng.

"Huwaaa~~~ Andwae! Imin mau main dengan Joongie Nonna~~~" pekik Changmin kembali memeluk erat Jaejoong dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak namja cantik itu. Sama seperti Yunho, Changmin juga sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hahaha ..." semua orang menoleh kearah Ahra yang tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. Kenapa yeoja yang bahkan melebihi aneh ini? Apa otaknya mulai konslet?.

"Kau haha ... kau dipanggil Nonna olehnya, Jaejoong-ahh. Nonna haha Jaejoong Nonna huahaha ..." ucap yeoja titisan nenek sihir itu disela tawa nistanya.

Changmin merengutkan wajahnya seraya menatap Ahra intens, "Kenapa Ahjumma tertawa?"

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

"Buakakahahahaha ..." Hyunjoong dan Yunho sontak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sementara Jaejoong terkekeh kecil sembari menaruh punggung tangannya didepan mulutnya – kebiasaan si cantik.

Changmin hanya mengerjabkan mata onyx-nya polos, sedangkan Ahra – yeoja yang tengah di bully oleh Changmin – terus meremas-remas kedua tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

'_Aish, kalau saja bocah manis berhati iblis ini bukan adik Yunho ck' pasti sudah ku lahap hidup-hidup.'_ Batin Ahra dengan jiwa kanibal yang mulai bangkit. Seramnya yeoja titisan sadako ini.

Ahra menghembuskan nafasnya berat seraya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, "Adik manis aku ini bukan Ahjumma-ahjumma, aku teman Hyung-mu sekaligus calon kakak iparmu huhuhu ..."

Changmin menaikan satu alisnya, "Oh." Bocah evil itu kembali menatap Jaejoong, "Joongie Noona, kajja main cama Imin~~~"

Demi wali kelas 2-A yang tak berambut, Ahra bagai ditimpa meteor luar angkasa yang tepat mengenai wajah standarnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus sabar dan tahan banting jika ingin bersanding dengan seorang Jung Yunho. _Yeah,_ in your dream, Ahra-shi.

"Joongie Nonna~~~" rengek Changmin.

"Mainnya setelah Hyung selesai belajar ne Minnie, eottokhae?"

"Huuu~ tidak mau! Imin maunya sekalang!"

"Hey kapten, main bersama Hyung saja yuk." Ajak Hyunjoong yang lantas membuat Changmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Eoh? Ada Ujoong Hyung juga?" sentak Changmin yang baru menyadari kehadiran Hyunjoong. "Kyaaa~~~ kajja Ujoong Hyung kita main kapten cepalo." Ajak Changmin seraya berlari kearah Hyunjoong dan menarik-narik kaos namja tampan itu.

"Kajja~ kapten bip bip bip ..." seru Hyunjoong menyerukan suara tembakan sembari menggendong Changmin dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

Selain Yunho dan Jaejoong, Changmin juga sangat dekat dengan Hyunjoong, bahkan kegilaan mereka hampir serupa. Bila sudah bermain dengan Hyunjoong, bocah hiperaktif itu bisa berteriak-teriak kegirangan, sementara jika bermain dengan Jaejoong, bocah cadel itu akan lebih kalem. Wae? Tentu saja karna Jaejoong mengajak Changmin bermain boneka atau masak-masakan. Karna Changmin terlalu mencintai Nonna cantiknya itu, jadilah ia mengangguk saja kala Jaejoong yang memilih permainan. _Aish, jinjja._

"Yunho-ahh, adikmu sangat manis." Ucap Ahra sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu namja manly itu.

Yunho melirik sekilas lalu menarik bahunya, "Kerjakan saja soalmu." Ujar Yunho datar. Ahra lantas merengut kesal, sementara Jaejoong langsung terkekeh seraya ber-hore-hore-ria dalam hatinya.

_CEKLEK_

"Yunnie," ketiga orang yang tengah duduk berjejer diatas karpet halus menoleh kompak.

"Umma," sahut Yunho pada sang Umma yang tengah membawa sepiring besar cheese cake.

"Annyeong Ahjumma," sapa Jaejoong tersenyum manis seraya melambaikan tangannya lucu diikuti oleh Ahra yang hanya tersenyum. Yeoja labil itu sedikit gugup melihat Umma dari namja yang disukainya, sementara Jaejoong santai saja karna ia dan Ryeowook sudah sangat dekat.

"Annyeong Jaejoongie dan humm siapa namamu?"

"A-ahra, namaku Go Ahra."

Umma Jung _a.k.a_ Jung Ryeowook tersenyum ramah, "Ah ne, Ahra." Ryeowook menghampiri sang anak dan kedua temannya lantas meletakan piring tersebut keatas meja.

"Umma, membawa cheese cake buatan Umma-nya Jaejoongie, kajja dimakan." Ucap Ryeowook yang langsung diangguki ketiga remaja itu.

Umma Jung mendudukan dirinya didepan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Ahra lalu tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong.

"Joongie, sampaikan terimakasih Ahjumma untuk Umma mu ne."

Jaejoong mengangguk imut, "Ne, Ahjumma, pasti Joongie sampaikan."

Umma Jung terkekeh seraya membelai helaian rambut bocah cantik itu, "Aigo, Jaejoongie semakin cantik saja. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Joongie tidak mampir kesini."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kala Umma dari pangeran impiannya itu menyebutnya cantik. "Ahjumma, terakhir kali Joongie kesini itu seminggu yang lalu, apa itu sudah sangat lama?" Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata bulatnya polos seraya balik bertanya.

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil, "Tentu saja seminggu itu sangat lama chagi. Joongie ingat tidak dulu Joongie setiap hari mampir kesini untuk minum susu dan tidur siang bersama Yunnie." Ujar Umma Jung seraya melirik sang anak yang mulai mendengus karna lagi-lagi ia membahas masa kecil Yunjae yang sangat akrab.

Jaejoong tersenyum sembari mengangguk lucu, "Joongie ingat, Ahjumma. Hihi ... jika Yunnie tidak pipis setelah minum susu dia pasti akan mengompol." Ucap Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi tanpa sadar memanggil Yunho dengan Yunnie.

"Yah!" pekik Yunho kala aib nya secara terang-terangan dibeberkan oleh sahabat masa kecilnya yang cantik jelita itu.

"Jangan berteriak, Yunnie!." Titah Umma Jung seraya menjitak kepala anak tampannya. Ryeowook kembali menatap lembut Jaejoong, "Dan Yunho langsung berhenti mengompol ketika Joongie bilang tidak suka dengan namja tukang ngompol."

Ucapan Umma yang ketika marah justru memasak sangat banyak itu sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho terlihat salah tingkah. Ryeowook memang paling hobi membahas masa kecil Yunjae yang baginya sangatlah menggemaskan, seperti Yunho yang selalu mengolok-olok Jaejoong namun setelahnya akan langsung menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya sembari meminta maaf, atau Jaejoong yang selalu berjalan dibelakang Yunho seraya memegangi baju namja tampan itu saat tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar komplek mereka. Biasanya Yunho menyeret sebuah truk-trukan sementara Jaejoong memeluk sebuah boneka hello kitty. _Aigo,_ bukankah itu sangat lucu.

Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menundukan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah merah merona.

"Umma, bisakah tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi, kami harus belajar." Ucap Yunho yang langsung mendapat jitakan kedua dari sang Umma.

"Kau ini!."

"Umma, kenapa menjitakku terus, kalau aku menjadi bodoh seperti pawang gajah ini, eottokhae?"

_PLETAK_

"Yah! Kenapa Umma malah menjitakku lebih keras?!."

"Makanya tuan tampan, jaga bicaramu!. Bahkan kau beribu kali lebih bodoh Jung Yunnie anak Umma yang paling tampan." Ucap Ryeowook seraya memasang wajah ibu tirinya. Setipe dengan Umma Kim _a.k.a_ Heechul, Umma-umma cantik itu memang memiliki jiwa evil yang terbungkus sosok malaikat.

Yunho merengut kesal, "Sebenarnya yang anak Umma itu aku atau si pawang gajah ini." Gerutu namja manly itu seraya menyenggol tubuh kurus Jaejoong hingga oleng dan menyentuh lantai berbalut karpet.

Jaejoong bangun dan reflek memukul lengan kekar Yunho seraya mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya imut.

"Aigo! Umma baru ingat, Umma baru saja membuat baju lucu untuk Jaejoongie. Kajja~ chagiya kamu harus mencobanya." Seru Umma Jung antusias seraya menarik paksa tangan kurus Jaejoong.

Si sulung bermarga Jung hanya mengedipkan kedua mata musangnya dengan cepat saat Umma-nya sudah membawa pergi sosok cantik yang membuat jantungnya sedari tadi berdetak sangat cepat itu.

Yunho menepuk dahinya, "Aish, lagi-lagi si pawang gajah berakhir menjadi _mannequin_ Umma jika sudah berada disini." Yunho meruntuki kebiasaan sang Umma yang gemar menjahit dan baju-baju karyanya – sebagian besar - pasti diperuntukan untuk Jaejoong.

Umma Jung memang terobsesi dengan anak manis dan cantik seperti Jaejoong. Dulu, sebelum Changmin lahir, Ryeowook dan Yesung berencana program anak kedua. Sangking inginnya memiliki anak yang persis seperti dirinya, bahkan Ryeowook sampai menjalani ritual agar anak keduanya berjenis kelamin yeoja atau setidaknya seorang namja cantik. Tapi takdir berkata lain, anak keduanya lahir dengan selamat dan tumbuh menjadi bocah laki-laki yang tampan dan kuat.

Ahra yang sedari tadi merasa diabaikan mulai membuka suaranya, "Yunho-ahh, sepertinya Umma mu dekat sekali dengan Jaejoong."

Yunho menyunggingkan bibir seksinya, "Memang, bahkan jika sudah bersama si pawang gajah itu Umma akan langsung melupakan ku dan Changmin haha ... Umma bilang Jaejoong memiliki banyak kesamaan dengannya. Makanya Umma terlihat sangat nyaman dengan boneka hidup itu. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya, lagipula lebih baik aku dan Changmin terjun dari atas Namsan tower dari pada memakai baju rancangan Umma yang sungguh ... begitulah. Aku dan Changmin terlalu manly tentu saja haha ..."

"Humm, begitu ya." Ahra hanya menanggapi ocehan panjang Yunho dengan singkat.

Entah mengapa Ahra merasa dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat Yunho menceritakan keakraban Umma-nya dengan Jaejoong. Mata musangnya nampak berbinar dan bibir hatinya terus mengulas senyum.

'_Yunho-ahh, kenapa kau antusias sekali saat menceritakan namja centil itu? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau seorang gay?'_ batin Ahra bertanya-tanya.

**To Be Continue**

**Hiyaaa~~~ saya kembali dengan chapter gaje lainnya #gelayutan dikaki babeh#. Eottokhae chingudeul? Mian, semakin membosankan T^T #nangis bareng jiji#. **

**Btw, part Jae mommy sama masbro Hyunjoong dirumah babeh Yun belum selesai hehe ... masih pada mau liat Jae mommy cantik pake baju rancangan Wookie Ahjumma kan? #puppy eyes bareng changmin# ... Mianhae, kalau masih banyak typos yang bertebaran dan update yang lama hehe ^^ **

**Untuk chingudeul yang muslim saya ucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa (saya juga muslim ^^), semoga kuat sampai magrib ne ^^ kalau ga kuat lambaikan tangan #abaikan.**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Chapter :**

Ahra yang sedari tadi merasa diabaikan mulai membuka suaranya, "Yunho-ahh, sepertinya Umma mu dekat sekali dengan Jaejoong."

Yunho menyunggingkan bibir seksinya, "Memang, bahkan jika sudah bersama si pawang gajah itu Umma akan langsung melupakan ku dan Changmin haha ... Umma bilang Jaejoong memiliki banyak kesamaan dengannya. Makanya Umma terlihat sangat nyaman dengan boneka hidup itu. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya, lagipula lebih baik aku dan Changmin terjun dari atas Namsan tower dari pada memakai baju rancangan Umma yang sungguh ... begitulah. Aku dan Changmin terlalu manly tentu saja haha ..."

"Humm, begitu ya." Ahra hanya menanggapi ocehan panjang Yunho dengan singkat.

Entah mengapa Ahra merasa dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat Yunho menceritakan keakraban Umma-nya dengan Jaejoong. Mata musangnya nampak berbinar dan bibir hatinya terus mengulas senyum.

'_Yunho-ahh, kenapa kau antusias sekali saat menceritakan namja centil itu? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau seorang gay?'_ batin Ahra bertanya-tanya.

**CHAPTER 6**

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, baik Yunho maupun Ahra. Yunho lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya, sementara Ahra dengan terpaksa mengerjakan soal yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Ia sudah mencoba mengajak bicara namja tampan disebelahnya, namun malang, Yunho sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Ujoong Hyung, jangan lali, dol dol dol ..."

"Ayo, kejar aku kapten cadel kepala jamur hahaha ..."

Terdengar teriakan membahana Changmin menirukan suara tembakan dan suara gelak tawa Hyunjoong. Seketika kedua manusia ajaib berbeda usia itu masuk kedalam ruang keluarga dengan baju yang sudah tak sebersih sebelumnya. Nampak noda saus dan selai yang tercetak jelas. Keduanya berlarian dan berteriak sambil membawa pistol air. Tak ayal air yang sudah dicampur dengan sirup leci itu mengenai wajah Ahra dan buku-bukunya.

Karna kesal, akhirnya Ahra pulang dengan alasan hari sudah sore. Sejujurnya, yeoja beraura mistis itu merasa jikalau tindakan Hyunjoong dan Changmin memang disengaja. Ia juga merasa keberadaannya bak obat nyamuk. Kepercayaan diri Ahra meningkat kala Yunho tiba-tiba memanggil namanya sebelum beranjak. Namun, memang dasar yeoja menor itu saja yang terlalu percaya diri, maksud Yunho memanggilnya karna Ahra melupakan gumpalan kaus kaki busuknya yang tadi sempat ia lepas. Ck' sungguh apes nasibmu, nona Go.

Sepeninggalan yeoja berwajah standar itu – yang sebenarnya kehadirannya pun tak diinginkan - Yunho kembali memperhatikan sang adik dan Hyunjoong yang nampak semakin menggila. Namja berbibir hati itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari terkikik geli. _Humm_, sebenarnya pikiran Yunho tengah menerawang – membayangkan – pakaian seperti apa lagi yang akan Ummanya berikan untuk rivalnya yang teramat cantik itu.

Yunho masih sangat ingat, seminggu yang lalu sang Umma membuatkan Jaejoong sebuah piama berbentuk hello kitty dengan buntut bulat kecil pada bagian butt – ciri khas kartun kucing tersebut_. _Nyatanya Yunho mengambil potret Jaejoong secara _candid_ atau diam-diam. Namja manly itu menyimpannya secara **esklusif** diponselnya. Yunho menyimpannya disebuah folder yang diberi password. So secret.

Yunho selalu berdalih - mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau foto Jaejoong diponselnya hanya iseng semata dan untuk memenuhi _memory card_nya. _Ck' _alasan macam apa itu. _Yeah,_ lagi-lagi ia mengelak dan mencoba mengabaikan **perasaan** aneh yang menjalar dihatinya.

_BRUK_

"Hhhh ... hhh ... lelah ..."

Hyunjoong menjatuhkan dirinya disofa seraya mengatur deru nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ujoong Hyung, kajja main lagi~~~" pekik Changmin menarik-narik kaos Hyunjoong yang sudah dibasahi peluh.

"Hhhh ... sebentar bocah kepala jamur, Hyung lelah sekali, sepertinya umur Hyung sudah tak lama lagi." Ucap Hyunjoong mendramatisir suasana.

"Aaaaa~~~ Ujoong Hyung, ayo main lagi." rengek Changmin tak mengindahkan ucapan namja yang tak lain adalah kakak dari Joongie Nonna tercintanya itu.

"Minnie, istirahat sebentar dulu ne. Hyunjoong Hyungnya sudah tua jadi cepat lelah." Ledek Yunho terkekeh nista.

Hyunjoong melempar Yunho dengan sebuah bantal, "Sial, kau Yun. Ehh, kemana adik centilku?"

"Menjadi mannequin Umma lagi, Hyung." Hyunjoong menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat.

Kedua namja remaja plus seorang bocah cilik nan tengil itu bersantai sambil mengobrol ringan dan menikmati kue-kue yang tersaji diatas meja. Bahkan setelah menghabiskan tiga piring kue keju buatan Umma Kim, Changmin langsung tertidur dengan damai disofa. Sepertinya bocah tampan itu juga kelelahan sekaligus kelaparan. Dan disinilah sekarang Yunho dan Hyunjoong tengah berbincang – membicarakan apa saja.

"Ehmmm ... Hyung," panggil Yunho.

"Ne?" sahut Hyunjoong sambil mengutak-atik – sok tahu – mobil remote control milik Changmin yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. _Aish,_ jangan sampai mainan mahal itu rusak karna tangan Hyunjoong yang mengandung enzim berbahaya yang bahkan tak bisa dideteksi oleh para ahli alkimia. Ck' Horor sekali zat yang terkandung didalam tubuh kakak kandung Kim Jaejoong ini.

"Benarkah sebelum kerumah ku, kau dan Jaejoong membuat video gwiyomi, Hyung?" tanya Yunho nampak ragu.

Hyunjoong mengeryitkan dahinya lalu menatap Yunho sesaat. Ia mengangguk seraya berkutat kembali dengan mobil remote control yang kini nampak mengenaskan, karna keempat bannya sudah dipreteli namja bergolongan darah B itu.

Yunho menggaruk tekuknya yang tak gatal, "Hyung ... humm ... bolehkah aku melihatnya?" kentara Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Hyunjoong sedikit terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitas absurdnya. Alisnya semakin bertautan, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ehmm ... ingin lihat saja. Untuk bahanku meledek adikmu juga, Hyung." Jawab Yunho terlampau jujur.

Hyunjoong nampak berpikir seraya memandang Yunho tajam. Menyadari tatapan membunuh Hyunjoong, Yunho langsung bersuara, "E-eh kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa, Hyung hehe ..." katanya tertawa canggung.

"Hey mesum, siapa bilang tidak boleh. Nanti aku akan mengirimnya ke e-mail mu, santai saja." ujar Hyunjoong sambil mengunyah kue kering yang baru diambilnya.

"Jinjja Hyung? Woaaa~ gomawo, Hyung." sahut Yunho kegirangan.

Hyunjoong meneguk segelas soda lalu bersendawa dan menatap Yunho 'lagi' lebih intens, "Yunho-ahh, sebenarnya bagaimana perasa-"

_CKLEK_

"Huweee~~~ Ahjumma, Joongie malu."

"Aish, tidak usah malu Jaejoongie, kamu sangat cantik."

Hyunjoong tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Nampak Umma Jung mendorong-dorong tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang sudah berbalut pakaian yang dijahitnya sendiri.

"Yunnie, Hyunjoongie, lihatlah bukankah Jaejoongie sangat cantik dan manis huhuhu ..." ucap Umma Jung dengan tawa heboh ala ibu-ibu sosialita.

"Woaaa~~~ priwit~~~ priwit~~~ so sweet, so sexy." Hyunjoong bersiul menggoda sang adik yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya imut. Sementara Yunho ...

_CEGLUK_

Namja tampan dengan kadar kegengsian tingkat tinggi itu tengah membulatkan mata musangnya seraya menelan susah payah salivanya. Demi otot-otot yang terpahat sempurna ditubuhnya, pemandangan dihadapannya kali ini sangatlah menggoda. Jaejoong, namja cantik bak boneka Rusia itu mengenakan sweater rajut yang nampak kebesaran dan sedikit tembus pandang.

Sweater berlengan panjang made in Jung Ryeowook itu berwarna peach dengan perpotongan bahu yang sangat lebar sehingga bahu kanannya terekspose sempurna. Belum lagi kaki jenjangnya yang hanya tertutup setengah paha karna Umma Jung memang menyuruh Jaejoong untuk melepas celana panjangnya, dan taukan kalau Jaejoong hanya memakai celana dalam dengan hiasan pita kecil. Demi, film barbie favoritmu Jaejoongie, kau sungguh **beramal** kepada mata musang yang sedari tadi tak berkedip itu.

"Ahjumma, Joongie malu." Bisik Jaejoong seraya menarik-narik ujung sweaternya, bermaksud menutupi paha mulusnya yang terpampang.

"Kenapa malu? Kamu sangat cantik, chagiya. Kajja~" Jaejoong hanya pasrah kala tangan kecilnya ditarik paksa Umma dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin itu. Ryeowook menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk disebelah Yunho dan jeongmal ini bagai ujian dari Tuhan untuk namja bermarga Jung itu.

Wae? Karna saat Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya, tak sengaja tubuh keduanya bersenggolan dan percaya atau tidak Yunho sempat melihat sekejab celana dalam boneka cantik itu yang berwarna pink dengan motif hello kitty, karna pergerakan si cantik itu otomatis membuat sweater yang hanya menutup setengah paha itu terangkat.

"Yah! Apa yang Umma lakukan?!" protes Yunho tatkala sang Umma mengarahkan kamera pocket yang sedari tadi digenggamnya untuk membidik target yang tak lain adalah dirinya dan tetangga cantiknya.

"Say kimchi Yunnie Joongie~~~"

"Kimchi~~~" Jaejoong yang notabenenya sudah kecanduan bidikan kamera reflek berpose manis dengan tangan yang membentuk V-sign. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang terus mengoceh seraya bertanya; Yah! apa yang Umma lakukan?.

_CKREK_

"Kyaaa~~~ manisnya~~~ seperti sepasang kekasih saja huhu ... sangat serasi." seru Ryeowook sambil memandang hasil jepretannya dengan mata berbinar.

Jaejoong sukses berpose menggemaskan dengan senyum manis yang terpantri di paras cantiknya, sementara Yunho terlihat cemberut dengan mata yang menutup setengah dan mulut yang terbuka karna terus protes.

Yunho menatap kesal sang Umma, lalu melirik namja cantik disebelahnya yang nampak tersenyum malu dengan pipi bulat yang sudah merona sempurna. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat melihat sang Umma yang kini sedang sibuk memotret Hyunjoong yang berpose alay dan Changmin yang tengah tertidur pulas.

_Ahh,_ ini kesempatan bagus untuk menjahili pawang gajah nan cantik jelita tersebut, pikirnya. Namja tampan berbibir hati itu tersenyum nista seraya mengeliminasi celah antara tubuhnya dan tubuh munggil Jaejoong.

"Hey, Jaejoong-ahh, kenapa pipimu memerah? Jangan-jangan kau memang menyukaiku ne?" goda Yunho to the point dan sedikit berbisik.

"Ne?" Jaejoong spontan menolehkan kepalanya dan tepat saja hidung lancipnya langsung bersentuhan dengan hidung mancung Yunho.

_Deg ... deg ... deg ..._

Entah itu debaran jantung siapa. Keduanya tengah tertegun dengan posisi mereka yang bisa dikatakan **'dengerous'**. Jaejoong merasakan aliran darahnya membeku kala mata musang milik Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak mampu ia artikan. Begitu tajam namun tetap lembut.

Niat Yunho yang awalnya hanya mengerjai namja cantik itu, kini justru menikmati paras jelita dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mulai meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya. Mata bulat namja barbie itu semakin membelalak tatkala Yunho tiba-tiba saja memejamkan matanya.

Dekat ... dekat ... semakin dekat ... dan ...

"Ummaaaa~~~ Imin, mau dimakan monstel huwaaa hiks ... hiks ..."

Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut dan lantas menjauhkan wajah mereka ketika Changmin tiba-tiba berteriak yang kontan pula mengintrupsi kegiatan – hampir – menautkan bibir mereka. Damn! Sedikit lagi padahal.

'_Omo! apa yang baru saja ku lakukan? Menciumnya? Lagi? Pabboya Jung Yunho.'_ Batin Yunho meruntuki kebodohannya. _Aish,_ hampir saja ia berciuman dengan musuh cantiknya untuk yang ketiga kali dan parahnya tepat dihadapan Umma Jung dan Hyunjoong. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya, pikir Yunho.

Sementara Yunho tengah berperang dengan batinnya, Jaejoong justru sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat. Pipinya semakin merona bak buah strawberry yang sudah waktunya dipetik. Matanya nampak mengerjab polos dengan bibir cherry yang melengkung malu-malu. _'Yunnie ingin poppo Joongie? Lagi?'_ tanya si innocent itu dalam hati.

Selagi kedua remaja labil itu bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, mari tengok bocah tampan yang tak lain adalah penyebab kegagalan cherry lips dan heart lips itu untuk saling melumat.

"Minnie, waeyo? Mimpi buruk, chagiya?" tanya Umma Jung lantas memeluk sang anak bungsu yang tengah menangis sesegukan.

"Hiks ... ne Umma, Imin belmimpi mau dimakan monstel jelek yang mukanya cepelti idat Hyung hiks ... idatnya lebih lebal dan menyelamkan dali pada idatnya idat Hyung hiks ..." jelas Changmin menceritakan mimpi buruknya yang secara tak langsung juga tengah menghina jidat Hyung _a.k.a_ Park Yoochun yang entah sekarang berada dimana.

"Cup ... cup ... cup ... Monster hanya ada didalam film, chagiya. Jangan takut ne, Minnie kan jagoan." Ryeowook terus memeluk Changmin seraya menenangkan bocah evil itu dengan nasehat layaknya seorang ibu kebanyakan.

"Hiks ... tapi kata Yunho Hyung monstel itu ada didalam lemali Yunho Hyung, Umma." Kata Changmin yang lantas membuat Umma Jung langsung mendeathglare anak sulungnya.

Yunho yang merasakan aura hitam sang Umma pun langsung membela diri atau lebih tepatnya mengelak, "Minnie terlalu sering menonton Monster Inc, Umma." Sahutnya santai.

Nyatanya Yunho memang mengatakan hal tersebut karna sang dongsaeng selalu mengotori pakaiannya dengan tangan yang berlumuran tanah. Setelah puas bermain ditaman, Changmin akan segera berlari kekamar Yunho dan membuka lemari pakaian Hyung tampannya itu untuk memeperi tangannya yang kotor ke tumpukan baju bersih Yunho. Mengingat tingkah menyebalkan adik manisnya yang berjiwa iblis itu. Alhasil, Yunho akan langsung naik pitam dan mengucapkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Karna Yunho adalah panutan bocah pintar itu, jadilah ia mempercayai semua ucapan yang dilontarkan sang Hyung.

Umma Jung mendelik tajam kearah Yunho, "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada adikmu, Umma akan membuang boneka bambi mu, Jung Yunnie!." hardiknya sambil mengusap sayang rambut jamur Changmin.

Yunho mendesis seraya menggerutu sendiri. _Aish, _seharusnya sang Umma tak usah membahas perihal boneka bambi kramatnya itu didepan duo Kim. Menjatuhkan image nya sebagai namja manly saja, batin Yunho sambil melirik-lirik sebal kearah Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong yang tengah tertawa meledeknya.

"Eoh? Kemana gadis bermarga Go itu?" tanya Umma Jung yang baru menyadari enyahnya Ahra.

"Sudah pulang, Umma." Jawab Yunho.

Umma Jung mengerutkan dahinya, "Tanpa pamit dengan Umma? Yah! Itu tidak sopan sekali. Yunnie-ahh, jangan sampai kau memiliki kekasih minim _attitude_ seperti gadis itu." Titahnya.

Yunho mengangguk patuh, "Ne, Umma." Balasnya acuh. Cih' terpikir untuk menjadikan yeoja aneh itu sebagai teman saja, Yunho masih ragu.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum kegirangan yang ternyata dilihat Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, pawang gajah?" tanya Yunho ketus.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng seraya mempoutkan bibir cherrynya imut.

Yunho mencebilkan bibir hatinya, "Tak usah mengelak, kau meledekku kan?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan doe eyesnya, "Anyio, percaya diri sekali kau beruang jelek."

Mata tajam Yunho mendelik semakin tajam, "Dasar pawang gajah centil, suka menggoda banyak pria, cerewet, penakut, lemot, pendek, belo." Balas Yunho menjitak dahi musuh cantiknya itu berkali-kali.

Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan Yunho. Bibir ranumnya semakin maju beberapa senti dengan mata bulat yang nampak berkaca-kaca, "Ya, aku memang seperti apa yang semua kau katakan beruang gendut, jelek, otak udang, namja menyebalkan wajah alien! Bodoh sekali aku selama ini menyukaimu- Eoh!"

Jaejoong sontak membelalakan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Ia terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Hiks ... hiks ..."

Namja cantik itu langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang keluarga Jung dengan air mata mengalir deras tanpa memperdulikan suara Umma Jung yang memanggilnya.

_PLETAK!_

"Anak nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau membuatnya sedih, Jung Yunnie! Cepat kejar Jaejoongie! Umma, tidak akan mengizinkanmu masuk rumah tanpa membawanya!." Tanpa membalas omelan sang Umma, Yunho langsung melesat mengejar namja cantik berpakaian minim itu. Tapi sebelumnya, ia sempat menyambar dua jaket yang tergeletak diatas salah satu sofa.

Hyunjoong hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya. Ia membiarkan Yunho mengejar dongsaeng tercintanya. Sesayang apapun Hyunjoong pada Jaejoong, ia mencoba untuk tak mencampuri urusan sang adik. Jika dikiranya ia sudah dibutuhkan, barulah Hyunjoong akan turun tangan dan takkan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti adiknya lebih dalam.

Setibanya dipertigaan komplek perumahannya, Yunho berhenti sesaat seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia mengacak rambut _brunette_nya kala tak mendapati namja cantik berparas boneka itu dimanapun. Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan terpancing emosi dan mengatakan hal itu. Sejujurnya ia sangat terkejut, namun yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah menemukan barbie hidup yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

Yunho memejamkan mata musangnya sesaat seraya menenangkan kepanikannya. Ia membuka perlahan matanya lalu menautkan alisnya. Sepertinya ia tau dimana tetangga cantiknya itu. "Ku harap kau disana, Jae."

**... Jejevan ...**

"Hiks ... hiks ... hiks ..."

Sesosok namja cantik berkulit _flawless_ sedang duduk disebuah ayunan dibawah pohon rindang. Bibir cherry nan kissable miliknya terus mengeluarkan isakan yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Jaejoong menutup wajah yang sudah dibasahi lelehan air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia menangis menumpahkan segala kekalutan dalam dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tak peduli hembusan angin kencang menerpa permukaan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Hati Jaejoong terasa teriris saat Yunho seakan menghinanya. Memang banyolan, tapi dirasanya itu sudah kelewatan.

Disisi lain, Jaejoong juga meruntuki kebodohannya yang tanpa sadar mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yunho. Sejujurnya ia marah dengan namja tampan itu, tapi ia juga tak mau kalau Yunho menjauhinya setelah mendengar pernyataan yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Perasaan yang sudah dipendamnya sejak lima tahun lamanya.

"Hiks ... hiks ... eottokhae?"

_PLUK_

"Eoh?" Jaejoong kontan tersentak ketika tubuh munggilnya terasa hangat. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya kala sebuah jaket tebal tersemat dipunggungnya. Namja cantik itu menoleh. Mata doe yang masih mengalirkan kristal bening lantas membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya sosok namja penyebabnya menangis kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Anginnya sangat kencang, kau bisa sakit, Jae." Kata Yunho lantas membuat Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya – kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

Yunho tersenyum tipis lalu melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri persis dihadapan Jaejoong yang kini tengah menunduk seraya menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga.

Pria tampan penuh karisma itu menatap sendu namja cantik yang terlihat begitu lemah dimatanya. Yunho berjongkok tepat didepan Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam. Matanya tak sengaja menatap paha seputih kapas milik boneka cantik itu yang seolah menantangnya. Namun, segera ia singkirkan pemikiran nista untuk membelai paha kenyal itu.

Tiba-tiba Yunho melepas jaket yang dikenakannya lalu membubuhkannya ke atas paha Jaejoong yang terekspose sempurna. Jadilah, tubuh kurus _mannequin_ hidup itu terbungkus dua jaket yang Yunho harap dapat mencengah terpaan angin kencang yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Yunho menatap wajah yang tengah merunduk itu, "Jae," panggilnya.

"..."

"Jaejoong-ahh," panggil Yunho sekali lagi yang masih tak mendapat sahutan dari namja cantik itu. "Uljima." Imbuhnya.

"Hey, kenapa terus menunduk?" tanya Yunho sambil menyentuh dagu Jaejoong – bermaksud mengangkat wajah jelita itu. Dengan segera Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan Yunho.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku hiks ..." namja bermarga Jung itu lantas terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Suaranya terdengar parau disertai isakan kecil yang entah mengapa membuat dada Yunho terasa berdenyut ngilu.

Perlahan Yunho meraih kedua tangan kecil Jaejoong yang sedari tadi saling meremas. Digenggamnya tangan halus itu erat. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku peduli padamu."

"Geojimal (Bohong)." Balas Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho menghelas nafas sesaat, lalu menatap sosok dihadapannya lebih intens. "Tatap mata ku." Pintanya. Jaejoong masih tak bergeming. Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Tatap mata ku, Jae." Namja cantik itu membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Wae? Kau takut _tak_ menemukan kebohongan dimataku? Kau takut kalau kenyataannya aku memang sungguh peduli padamu." Kata Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. "Kenapa, Jaejoong-ahh?" tanyanya lagi.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya seraya menahan isakannya yang mulai mereda, "Karna matamu jelek seperti musang." Sahutnya polos.

Kalau saja suasana tak serisau ini, ingin sekali Yunho menjitak kepala boneka innocent ini lalu melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Namun, tak mungkin ia melakukannya, waktunya sangat tak tepat.

"Jae, aku serius." Kata Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar lebih lembut, "Tatap mata ku." Pintanya sekali lagi.

Perlahan namun pasti Jaejoong mengangkat wajah cantiknya. Mata doe yang teramat indah itu nampak berair. Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya. Jaejoong bisa melihat iris mata Yunho yang memandang lekat dirinya. Dahi namja manly itu masih dibasahi peluh. Eoh? Apakah Yunho sungguh mencarinya kemana-mana? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho tersenyum hangat, "Aku peduli padamu, Jaejoong-ahh." Kata namja tampan itu yang lantas membuat Jaejoong tak berkutik.

Demi jepitan gajahnya yang menumpuk, Jaejoong tak menemukan kebohongan dari pancaran mata tajam itu. Yunho sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Namja tampan yang sudah lama dikaguminya itu sungguh mengatakannya dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Terimakasih." Hanya itu yang dapat Jaejoong lontarkan. Darahnya seolah mendesir seraya mengalir sampai kepala dan menyebabkan pipi putihnya nampak merona merah. Otaknya seakan tak bekerja kala menghadapi Yunho yang seperti ini. Sisi lain Yunho yang sungguh hangat.

Yunho melebarkan senyumnya, "Hanya itu saja? tak ada yang lain lagi eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang sedikit meledek.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata bulatnya, "Apa?"

"Ehem ... hem ..." Yunho berdehem tak jelas yang lantas membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. "Yakin, tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak dengan doe eyes yang mengedip-ngedip polos disertai bibir plum yang monyong-monyong tak jelas. Yunho mendengus frustasi kala menyadari kelemotan namja cantik dihadapannya ini.

Yunho menusuk-nusuk pipi bulat Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya, "Seperti menyukaiku?" kata Yunho santai yang kontan membuat Jaejoong tertegun dengan mata yang membelalak sempurna.

"Katanya kau menyukaiku." Ucap Yunho sekali lagi. Jaejoong mematung dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Segera ia menyadarkan diri.

"T-tidak! A-aku hanya asal bicara. A-aish, percaya diri sekali k-kau." Elak barbie hidup itu tergagap. Yunho menahan tawanya, "Jinjja?" tanyanya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengangguk pelan dan ragu.

"Hah, sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukaimu." Kata Yunho seraya berdiri. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celanannya lalu bersiul-siul tak jelas. Namja manly itu mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Jaejoong yang tengah membulatkan cherry lips nya dengan mata besar yang melotot sempurna.

Yunho melirik namja cantik yang tengah membatu itu sekilas lalu terkekeh kecil. "Aku sungguh menyukaimu, Jaejoong-ahh." Katanya sambil menggenggam rantai ayunan yang tengah diduduki lawan bicaranya. Perlahan Yunho kembali berjongkok dengan tangan yang berada dikedua sisi tubuh Jaejoong – masih memegang rantai.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Aku merasa tak mengenal diriku sendiri. Karna aku terus mengelak dan mengabaikan perasaan yang tertanam dan tumbuh didalam benakku. Aku mencoba untuk tak mempedulikannya, tapi aku tidak bisa, Jae. Aku tak bisa terus menghiraukan perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya padamu, Jaejoong-ahh." Tutur Yunho.

Yunho meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong lalu kembali menggenggamnya erat. "Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu, Jaejoong-ahh." Imbuhnya. "Selama ini aku memang bersikap menyebalkan, bahkan aku selalu membuatmu kesal dan menangis. Aku melakukannya karna aku tak ingin perasaan ini semakin nyata, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa. Perasaan ku padamu dari hari kehari semakin besar." Yunho melepas genggamannya. Kedua tangan besarnya beralih untuk menangkup kedua pipi tembam Jaejoong, "Aku sadar kalau aku menyukai, Jaejoong-ahh."

Jaejoong mengerjabkan kedua mata hazelnya beberapa kali seraya menatap tak percaya namja tampan dihadapannya. Kedua tangan sibuk meremas jaket milik Yunho dipahanya. Mata tajam itu menatapnya penuh kesungguhan, suaranya terdengar lantang namun tetap lembut.

A-apakah ini nyata?. Jung Yunho, namja menyebalkan yang selama ini terus mengisi relung hatinya kini menyatakan cinta padanya?. Kenapa Jaejoong terasa sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Jae," panggil Yunho.

"Lepaskan pipiku dulu, Yunho-ahh." Kata Jaejoong dengan bibir bak ikan mas koki.

Yunho tersenyum lalu melepas tangkupan tangannya. Jaejoong menatap polos kedua mata musang yang terus memandanginya intens. Bibir cherrynya tersenyum aneh lalu sedetik kemudian suara tawa menggelegar diseluruh taman. "Hahaha ... kau lucu beruang jelek. Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku kan?. Aku tak kan tertipu olehmu." Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan respon namja cantik itu. Demi Tuhan, ia tak bercanda, ia serius. _Hey,_ salahkan dirimu sendiri yang selalu menjahili boneka cantik itu, Jung Yunho. Saat kau tak main-main seperti ini, si cantik itu justru menganggapmu bergurau, kan.

"Jaejoong-ahh, aku serius. Aku tak sedang mengerjaimu atau bercanda. Aku sungguh serius." Sergah Yunho yang kontan membuat Jaejoong menyudahi tawanya.

"Aku menyukai, Jae. Aku sungguh menyukaimu sebagai seorang pria." Tambah Yunho kembali meyakinkan makhluk cantik didepannya.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir plum nya imut, "Kau tak mungkin menyukaiku, Yunho-ahh. Aku seorang namja. A-aku memang m-menyukai mu, tapi kau tak mungkin menyukaiku." Kata namja cantik itu lirih.

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengar sekali lagi kalau Jaejoong juga menyukainya. Ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala barbie hidup itu, "Kalau begitu, itu artinya kau satu-satunya namja yang aku sukai, aniya aniya yang aku cintai." Katanya yang membuat cherry lips Jaejoong semakin mengerucut walau tak bisa dipungkiri pipinya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Aku tidak percaya, kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku. Hentikan, Yunho-ahh. Ini sama sekali tak lucu." Ujar Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata yang begitu sendu.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap pipi halus Jaejoong, "Demi Tuhan, Kim Jaejoong. Aku sungguh serius dengan ucapan ku. Aku mencintaimu, kau satu-satunya yang bisa selalu membuat jantungku berdetak begitu cepat saat bersamamu." Yunho menuntun tangan kanan Jaejoong untuk menyentuh dada kirinya, "Kau merasakannya? Hanya saat bersamamu dia berdetak sangat cepat."

Jaejoong tak bergeming dan terus menikmati debaran jantung Yunho yang ia akui detakannya sangat cepat. Perlahan ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri dan dirasakannya jantungnya juga terpompa begitu cepat. Jaejoong merasakan jantung mereka berdebar dengan irama cepat yang senada.

"Yunho-ahh, kau membohongiku ya? jantung ku juga berdetak sangat cepat. Semua manusia dan hewan pasti jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, Junsu juga, Hyunjoong Hyung-ie, Umma, Appa, jiji, gajah di kebun binatang, Han Ahjussi dan anjingnya yang selalu mengejarmu juga jantungnya berdetak cepat." Celoteh Jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang mengerjab antara polos dan bodoh itu beda tipis.

Yunho menepuk dahinya frustasi. _Aish,_ kenapa bisa ia mencintai makhluk cantik, bawel dan innocent akut seperti ini. Hah ... baiklah, sepertinya ia harus menjelaskannya pelan-pelan, agar maksudnya bisa ditangkap **calon kekasihnya** ini dengan mudah.

"Jae, buka telingamu lebar-lebar dan dengarkan dengan seksama penjelasanku, arraseo?" Jaejoong mengangguk lucu. Ia menarik kedua telinganya kesamping mengikuti saran namja tampan itu. Padahal maksud perumpamaan Yunho adalah cukup simak baik-baik penjelasannya -_- Yunho kau yakin mencintai boneka imut ini?. Tentu saja, biar tulalit tapi cantik #eaaa.

Yunho berdehem sebelum menjabarkan ilmu-ilmu yang bersarang diotak jeniusnya, "Menurut Edward R. Laskowski, M.D, seorang physical medicine and rehabilitation specialist, Denyut jantung orang normal berkisar 60-100 denyut per menit. Ingat Jae antara 60-100 denyut per menit, arraseo?" Jaejoong mengerjabkan kedua mata bulatnya seraya mengangguk lucu. "Nah, sedangkan, detak jantungmu dan detak jantungku humm ... biar aku perkirakan sekitar antara 100-150 denyut per menit. Itu berarti ..."

"Kyaaa~~~ kita sakit jantung." pekik Jaejoong panik mengintrupsi penuturan panjang Yunho.

"_Aish, _tentu saja bukan pawang gajah cantik." Kata Yunho sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Jaejooong memonyongkan bibirnya imut, "Lalu?"

Yunho tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapih, "Menurut Dr. Reginal Ho, seorang profesor kedokteran dari Thomas Jefferson University Hospital di Philadelphina, Pennsylvania. Saat melihat seseorang yang dicinta maka otak akan mengirimkan sinyal ke kelenjar adrenal yang berfungsi mengeluarkan hormon seperti adrenaline. Hormon ini akan mengalir melalui darah dan menyebabkan jantung berdebar lebih cepat dan kuat. Mengerti maksudku?" jelas Yunho panjang lebar bak rel kereta.

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata bulatnya imut lalu menggeleng polos.

"Ya Tuhan ..." gumam Yunho frustasi. Baru kali ini ia menyatakan cinta dengan proses yang begitu panjang dan menguras otak. Tapi, yang seperti ini justru sangat berkesan kan, Yunho-ahh.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu memandang Jaejoong yang tengah memasang raut menggemaskan. "Kim Jaejoongie, itu berarti aku mencintaimu karna jantung ku selalu berdetak sangat cepat saat bersama mu." Ucap Yunho yang kontan membuat kedua pipi pucat Jaejoong benar-benar merona saat ini. _Aish,_ kenapa tak sedari tadi Yunho mengatakan intinya seperti ini -_- sudah tau si cantik rutin mengikuti ujian remedial untuk memperbaiki nialainya.

"Jae, bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya terus meremas kedua tangannya yang sudah berkeringat sejak tadi. "Yunho-ahh, apakah kau sungguh-sungguh? Maksudku humm ..."

"Kau masih tak mempercayaiku?" Jaejoong mengangguk ragu.

Yunho menghela nafas lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang memicing, "Kalau begitu aku akan membuktikannya ..."

_SRETTT_

"Akhh ... Yunho ..."

Yunho menarik kuat tangan kurus Jaejoong hingga tubuh mungilnya otomatis berdiri dan segera ditangkap Yunho. Manik mata doe itu sontak membulat sempurna kala cherry lips nya menempel dengan bibir hati Yunho. Jaejoong merasakan pergerakan dari benda kenyal itu dibibirnya. Dilihatnya mata Yunho terpejam. Perlahan Jaejoong terbuai dengan permainan lembut Yunho yang lantas membuat kedua mata bulatnya juga terpejam.

"Mmmmppphhh ..." namja cantik bak boneka porselain itu melenguh nikmat kala Yunho melumat dan memanggut bibir cherrynya dengan perlahan namun intens. Jaejoong sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher kokoh namja manly yang tengah menyapa lidahnya itu. Yunho meremas kedua pinggang ramping Jaejoong seraya terus menikmati ciumannya tulusnya.

"Mmcckkkmmpphh ... nngghhh ..." Jaejoong mendesah dan menggeliat seirama dengan french kissing mereka, sebelum keduanya bersamaan melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Yunho tersenyum seraya menatap iris sehitam malam Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan dalam. Perlahan Yunho menyeka lelehan salivanya yang tertinggal disudut cherry lips boneka porselain itu. Yunho menelusupkan kedua tangan besarnya pada leher Jaejoong, sedikit mendorong tekuknya, lalu menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya menangguk pelan.

"Jangan hanya mengangguk, katakan kau percaya padaku, Jaejoong-ahh." Pinta Yunho.

"Aku percaya padamu, Yunho-ahh." Balas Jaejoong yang lantas membuat Yunho mengulas senyum hangat.

"Sekarang katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho."

_GREP_

Yunho tertegun tatkala Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya. Ia merasakan dekapan tubuh mungil itu yang begitu hangat. Senyum tulus terpantri diparas tampan Yunho. Ia membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan lebih erat. Disandarkannya kepala namja cantik itu didadanya. Yunho mengusap penuh kasih surai hitam nan halus milik Jaejoong. Wangi vanilla yang begitu lembut menguar melewati hidungnya. Dinginnya terpaan angin seolah lenyap bersamaan dengan pelukan mereka.

"Nado saranghae, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho mengecup puncak kepala namja cantik berparas barbie itu, "Dan maafkan atas sikapku selama ini." Imbuhnya yang hanya mendapat respon anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mata musang Yunho, "Jadi, sekarang kau dan aku humm ..."

"Apa?" tanya Yunho.

"I-itu humm ... kau dan aku sekarang ..."

Yunho menahan tawanya melihat kegugupan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia tahu maksud namja cantik penggila hello kitty itu. "Kau dan aku apa, eoh?" godanya menyeringai _Lucifer._

Bibir plum Jaejoong berpouty imut, "Pa ... pa ..."

"Pa? Panci?"

"Yah! Aniyo. Pa ... pa ..."

"Pa ... pantat Junsu si duckbutt ?"

"Mwoya? Aniya aniya. Pa ... pa ..."

"Paus setengah ubur-ubur."

"Aniyo, pa ... pa ..."

"Panu Yoochun?"

"Mwo? memang Yoochun punya panu?"

"Molla, lalu pa ... pa ... apa Jaejoongie? Bicara yang jelas."

"Itu ... kau dan aku p-pacaran?"

_GOTCHA_

Akhirnya terucap juga kata **sakral **tersebut dari bibir ranum si cantik, walau prosesnya sungguh berbelit. _Aish, _bagaimana tidak maksudnya pacaran tapi sampai membahasnya panu Yoochun -_-

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Menurutmu?"

"Tidak tahu." Sahut Jaejoong menggerucutkan bibir kissablenya.

Yunho mengacak rambut hitam Jaejoong, "Ne, mulai sekarang aku dan kamu **resmi **berpacaran."

Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya kala boneka hidup itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau menutup wajahmu?" tanya Yunho.

"A-aku malu." Balas Jaejoong polos seraya blushing ria.

Yunho menyeringai mesum lalu menarik perlahan kedua pergelangan tangan sang kekasih, "Untuk apa malu? Kau pakai baju ini. Walau pun tadi aku sempat melihat celana dalam hello kitty mu. Manis sekali warnanya pink." Goda Yunho yang kontan membuat kedua mata doe Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

"Yah! Beruang mesum!" pekik Jaejoong seraya memukul telak lengan kekar namjachingunya bertubi-tubi.

Yunho tertawa nista, "Hahaha ... Yah! Berhenti memukul ku. Sudahlah, lagipula kau sexy dengan warna girly itu." Goda Yunho mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

Belum juga namja cantik itu protes, Yunho sudah membekap mulut mungil nan cerewet itu. "Jangan bawel! Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, sebentar lagi makan malam." Kata Yunho sambil melepas bekapan tangannya.

Bibir cherry itu lantas monyong-monyong tak jelas, "Yunho-ahh."

"Ne?" sahut Yunho.

"Kau pacarku kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yunho lantang. (Cieee ...)

Jaejoong menyeringai ala malaikat maut, "Kalau begitu gendong aku sampai kerumah mu, kaki ku pegal sekali setelah berlari tadi." Rengek namja cantik itu dengan puppy eyes nya yang sangat imut dan dapat menghipnotis siapa saja.

Yunho menyadarkan dirinya dari alam bawah sadarnya yang seolah dimantrai mata bulat nan indah itu. Namja berwajah tegas itu menatap Jaejoong intens, "Manja sekali. Lagipula, siapa yang menyuruhmu berlari eoh? Palli~ naik ke punggungku." Omel Yunho seraya berjongkok. Kau menurutinya juga kan, Yunho-ahh.

Tanpa memperdulikan celotehan Yunho, Jaejoong segera naik ke punggung bidang namja manly itu. Ia tersenyum malu seraya memeluk leher Yunho. Bahkan Yunho bisa merasakan dada montok Jaejoong yang menempel dengan punggungnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, kajja~ jalan beruang jelek." Sahut Jaejoong yang lantas membuat bibir hati Yunho melengkung indah.

Di sepanjang jalan, dua orang yang baru menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih itu tak henti-hentinya bersenda gurau. Tak ayal, pukulan-pukulan kecil Jaejoong mendarat dikepala Yunho kala namja tampan itu mulai menggodanya. _Aish,_ tak taukah si Jung itu kalau Jaejoong hampir pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya ketika dicecar dengan kata-kata cinta. Walau ungkapan cinta itu tak ada romatis-romantisnya sama sekali, bahkan terkesan seperti ledekan, tapi tetap saja bagi Jaejoong itu sangat manis.

"Boo," panggil Yunho.

"Ne? Boo? nuguya?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Tentu saja kau, Boojaejoongie." Balas Yunho. Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya. "Panggilan sayang ku untuk mu, Boo." tambah Yunho yang sontak membuat pipi chubby Jaejoong sudah bersemu merah bak buah strawberry

"Pasti kau ingin bertanya dari mana aku mendapatkan panggilan sayang itu untukmu?" kata Yunho yang seolah dapat membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya.

"Humm." Sahut Jaejoong singkat.

Yunho terkikik sesaat, "Kau tau kan kalau Minnie sangat menyukai film Monster Inc?"

"Ne, bahkan Minnie menontonnya hampir setiap hari dan kau pasti yang menjadi korban untuk menemaninya menonton, ya kan?" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara riang.

"Ne, benar sekali. Dan kau tau gadis kecil bernama Boo di film itu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ne." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kurasa dia mirip sekali dengan mu. Cantik, manis dan menggemaskan." Kata Yunho dengan bibir hati yang tek henti-hentinya mengulas senyum.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, "Tapi kan Joongie namja."

"Kau namja yang cantik, manis dan menggemaskan, Boo. Lagipula kau sangat mirip dengan gadis kecil itu kalau rambutmu diikat dua. Hey, aku pernah memergokimu sedang bercermin sambil menguncir dua rambutmu dengan pita berwarna pink. Sangat imut." Cerocos Yunho membeberkan aib tetangga cantiknya itu.

"Yah! Kenapa kau selalu mengintip Joongie, Yunho-ahh?" seru Jaejoong sembari menarik hidung mancung namja manly itu. Uhuk ... sudah berani eoh menyentuh bagian tubuh pujaan hatimu, Jaejoongie.

"Yah! Lepaskan tanganmu dari hidung ku, Boo." pinta Yunho dengan suara mendecit bak beruang kejepit. Jaejoong menurutinya disertai kekehan kecil.

"Aku mengintip mu karna jendela kamar mu selalu terbuka lebar, dan Hey ... kenapa kau masih menganggil ku Yunho, carilah panggilan sayang mu untuk ku juga, Boo."

"Kau saja yang memang mesum. Humm ... karna Boo temannya Sulley dan Mike Wazowski, bagaimana kalau Yunho-ahh, Joongie panggil Yunnie." Usul Jaejoong dengan ke-innocent-an tingkat akut.

Aigo! Ingin sekali Yunho membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok China lantaran kepolosan sang kekasih yang terkadang membuatnya frustasi. _Aish,_ apa hubungannya Yunnie dengan Boo yang berteman dengan Sulley dan Mike Wazowski? _Hah,_ walaupun sangat tidak nyambung tapi special untuk boneka cantik seperti Jaejoong apapun dihalalkan saja.

"Yunnie? Boleh juga." Sahut Yunho sekenannya. "Coba katakan Yunnie, Boo." pinta Yunho.

"Yunnie ..." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum malu seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yunnienya. Yunho hanya terkekeh seraya mengigit pelan tangan putih Jaejoong yang tengah mengalung dilehernya.

"Boo, Kau tidak pernah diberi makan Umma mu ya dirumah?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengeyitkan dahinya, "Mwo? tentu saja Umma selalu memberi Joongie makan, bahkan apapun yang Joongie minta, Umma selalu mengabulkannya. Waktu itu Joongie melihat acara kuliner di TV, lalu Joongie melihat ada pizza buaya, Joongie memintanya pada Umma dan Umma langsung menyuruh Hyung-ie untuk mencarikannya. Kata Hyung-ie, awalnya Hyung-ie kesulitan menemukannya, tapi setelah bermeditasi didalam toilet yeoja akhirnya Hyung-ie mendapat ilham. Tokonya ada di sebrang restaurant jepang Myeongdong, Yunnie**." **Cerocos bibir kissable itu panjang lebar yang kontan membuat Yunho tertawa gemas.

"Hyung mu ajaib sekali, Boo. Ne? Pizza buaya? Memang ada yang seperti itu?" herannya.

"Tentu saja ada. Yunnie norak sekali tidak tau ada pizza buaya." Balas Jaejoong memanyunkan cherry lipsnya.

Yunho memutar manik matanya malas, "Aku tidak makan makan-makanan alien seperti itu, Boo."

"Mwoya? Yunnie menyebalkan, rasanya masshita tau. Kapan-kapan Yunnie harus mencobanya ne?" usul Jaejoong girang.

"Mwo? Shireo, lebih baik aku makan bibir cherry mu saja." jawab Yunho **modus.**

"Dasar mesum!" Namja cantik yang pipinya sudah memerah bak tomat itu langsung memukul bahu sang kekasih yang terus menggodanya.

"Humm, memangnya kenapa Yunnie bertanya Joongie diberi makan Umma atau tidak?" tanya Jaejoong dengan segala keimutannya yang sudah mendarah daging.

"Gwanchana, hanya saja tubuh mu sangat ringan, Boo." Jawab Yunho seraya mengoyangkan tangannya naik-turun hingga tubuh kurus yang tengah digendongnya sedikit terlonjak.

"Yunnie, hentikan. Nanti jatuh ~~~" seru namja berwajah barbie itu manja.

Yunho menuruti ucapan kekasih cantiknya. Ia terus berjalan sembari terus mengobrol dengan Jaejoong yang terus mengoceh dengan imutnya. Tiba-tiba mata musang Yunho menangkap sesuatu yang lantas membuat bibir hatinya menyeringai jahil. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan kontan membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Yunnie, kenapa berhenti? Palli~ jalan lagi, nanti kita terlambat makan malam. Joongie tidak mau makan malam diatas jam 7, nanti Joongie gemuk. Joongie tidak mau gemuk. Yah! Yunnie, palliwa~~~" celoteh Jaejoong seraya memukul-mukul kecil dada bidang namja manly yang tengah menggendong tubuh kurusnya.

"Boo, itu rumahnya siapa?" tanya Yunho sembari menunjuk dengan dagunya rumah besar bergaya etnic dengan pagar besi berwarna kecoklatan.

Jaejoong menatap objek yang dimaksud Yunho, "Rumahnya Han Ahjussi. Untuk apa Yunnie bertanya? Bukannya Yunnie sudah tau, kan Yunnie sering dikejar sama poko-poko. Iiihh ... itu poko-pokonya tidak diikat dengan tali, tapi sepertinya sedang bobo. Huh~~~ Joongie lega. Palli~~~ Yunnie jalan lagi, Joongie takut kalau poko-pokonya bangun, kita bisa dikejar, Yunnie." Jawab Jaejoong polos seraya bergidik ngeri melihat poko-poko alias anjing jenis _Czechoslovakian Wolfdog_ milik Han Ahjussi yang tengah tidur dengan damai didepan pagar rumah duda tua itu.

Seringai iblis namja bermarga Jung itu semakin nampak nyata yang ini artinya sebuah sirine berbahaya untuk namja cantik yang tengah berada digendongannya.

"Yunnie, mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja menunduk lalu mengambil dua batu yang sontak membuat namja cantik itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang kekasih. "Yunnie, jangan macam-macam." Imbuh boneka bernyawa itu.

"Sssttt ... tenang saja, Boo. ini akan seru." Sahut namja tampan itu seraya memainkan dua batu ditangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya tengah menahan penuh bobot tubuh Jaejoong.

_PLUK_

Yunho melempar satu batu berukuran sedang itu kearah poko-poko. Walau tak mengenai tubuh poko-poko – memang Yunho tak bermaksud menyakiti hewan itu – namun cukup membuat poko-poko bangun dari tidur damainya.

"Guk ... guk ... guk ... eerrww ... "

"Yunnie! Apa yang Yunnie lakukan?!" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher sang kekasih.

"Gwanchanayeo, Boo. Tenang saja, percaya padaku." Kata namja tampan itu menenangkan Boojaenya yang tengah ketakutan. Sementara, dirinya tengah menikmati adrenalinnya yang semakin meningkat.

"Guk ... guk ... eerrww ... guk ... guk ..."

Yunho melamaikan satu tangannya kearah anjing yang sepintas mirip srigala itu dengan cengiran sejuta wattnya seraya menghiraukan gong-gongan anjing yang nampaknya menaruh dendam kesumat pada namja manly ini, "Annyeong, apa kabar? Namamu masih poko-poko? Ck' memalukan sekali wujud sangar tapi nama menggemaskan. Oh ya poko kenalkan ini kekasihku, cantik kan? Kapan kau punya kekasih? Ahh pasti kau tidak laku ya? kau kan jelek, kasian sekali." Teriak Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong melongo. _Aish, _ternyata namja cerdas berparas pangeran ini tak ada bedanya dengan orang sakit jiwa yang sedang kumat, pikirnya.

"Guk ... guk ... guk ... eerrww ... " poko-poko semakin mengeram seperti mengerti arti ucapan Yunho.

Namja tampan namun jahil itu bersiap melempar batu kedua namun sebelumnya Yunho tak lupa memberi wejangan untuk Boojaenya. "Boo, pengangan yang erat." Titah Yunho.

_PLUK_

"Poko~~~ kejar kami~~~ huwahaha~~~"

"Guk ... guk ... guk ..." Yunho langsung mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari menghindari poko-poko yang sudah mengejar dua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu.

"Kyaaa~~~ Yunnieee pabboyaaa~~~ huwaaa Ummaaa~~~" Jaejoong berteriak dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di doe eyesnya

"Hhhh ... ini untuk hhh ... merayakan hhh ... hari jadi kita Boo hhh ..."

Jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya, "Mwo? merayakan hari jadi dengan dikejar poko-poko? Yah! Yunnie aku membencimuuu~~~~" pekik Jaejoong seraya memukul-mukul dada namja bertubuh atletis itu.

"Appo boo hhhh ... "

"Yunnie menyebalkan huweee~~~ hiks ... hiks ..."

"Guk ... guk ... guk ..."

"Kyaaa~~~ Yunnie, poko-poko semakin dekat! Palli~~~"

"Yah! Boojae, rambutku jangan dijambak hhh ... appo boo ..."

"Masa bodo hiks ... Yunnie jahat ... hiks ..."

"Guk ... guk ... guk ... eerrww ... guk ... guk ..."

"Huwaaa~~~ Yunnie palli hiks ... hiks ..."

"Hhhh ... Boojae jangan menangis hahaha ... saranghae ... hhh ..."

_PLETAK_

"Yah! Disaat seperti ini Yunnie masih bisa tertawa dan mengatakan saranghae?! Pabbo saram, nado saranghae~~~"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pemilik suara lembut itu membalas kata cintanya.

'_Pada akhirnya aku jatuh juga kedalam pesona mu, Boojaejoongie.'_

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi Bohong :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Annyeong ^o^ saya kembali dengan Chapter 6, eottokhae chingudeul? Semoga ga semakin membosankan ya hehe ... Hayo, yang minta Yunjae jadian siapa? Hehe ... itu sudah bersatu ya uri Umma dan Appa sampe dikejar si poko-poko lagi XD LOL . Semoga acara tembak-menembak Yunho nya ga aneh ya o.O LOL hehe ...**

**Oke, mianhae jika masih ada typo yang bertebaran, kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan update yang lama :3 /senyum evil bareng Changmin/ . Dan aku mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada seluruh chingudeul yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan review ^^ **

**Khamshamnida sudah review dari chapter 1-5 ^^ :**

**Chapter 1** : NaraYuuki, Shannon Kim, kim sang hyun, gdtop, RedsXiah, Shipper not Fujoshi, Izca RizcassieYJ, marsshinki, KimYcha Kyuu, Vic89, kitten-kitty70, saltybear, Uri DongBang Sarang, J-Twice, AKASIA CHEONSA, Cherry Vanilla Cake, JoongieYeopo, SimviR, bearnya umma, BooBear, yongki, Yjshinki, anne, Yzj84, rly c jaekyu, Merry Jung, Dipa Woon, marsshinki, risnana54, My beauty jeje, ayy88fish, FiAndYJ, dhian930715ELF, skylavert, YunHolic, rara, Nee-chan CassieBigeast.

**Chapter 2** : Cubbyloverz, risnana54, NaraYuuki, Vic89, mitatitu, meyris . love, bang3424, J-Twice, My beauty jeje, kim sang hyun, BambiJung, RedsXiah, saltybear, AKASIA CHEONSA, toki3102, ayy88fish, Yjshinki, Kiara, SimviR, sparkyu, tiikka, marcia rena, shipper, Youleeta, anne, ChoiMinhoANAE, irengiovanny, desi2121, Yzj84, rly c jaekyu, diniyunjae, riska0122, kyutket88, vic89, manize83, Jihee48, jenny, FiAndYJ, dhian930715ELF, YunHolic, rara, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, JoongieYeopo.

**Chapter 3 :** Uri DongBang Sarang, riska0122, ayy88fish, Himawari Ezuki, , marsshinki, AKASIA CHEONSA, Izca RizcassieYJ, My beauty jeje, NaraYuuki, FiAndYJ, bang3424, dhian930715ELF, Cubbyloverz, RaraRyanFujoshiSN , kim sang hyun, SimviR, tiikka, RainieYJ, christa, jae milk, Yzj84, Kim Selena, Guest, choi shi zu, anne, rly c jaekyu, Angel Muaffi, asdfghjyj, YunHolic, rara, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, JoongieYeopo.

**Chapter 4** : mitatitu, NaraYuuki, vic89, RedsXiah, ayy88fish, Himawari Ezuki, Yunjaebabyseu, dhian930715ELF, AKTForever, meyris . love, Dipa Woon, My beauty jeje, meyris . love, liankim10, kim sang hyun, FiAndYJ, everadit, Jihee48, lipminnie, mel chan, SimviR, Jae milk, YunJaeShipper, Glowing, tiikka, jenny, HJ, Fha, rly c jaekyu, Merry Jung, Dipa Woon, yami123, vic89, , niaretha , anne, rara, JoongieYeopo, Nee-chan CassieBigeast.

**Chapter 5 :** meyris . love, Shanon Kim, Himawari Ezuki, YunHolic, dhian930715ELF, My beauty jeje, lipminnie, riska0122, sizunT hanabi, Guest, irengiovanny, lia, redsxiah, Guest, RainieYJ, yoonjaepark, SimviR, FiAndYJ, Angel Muaffi, jema agass, tiikka, rara, mitatitu, ri-chan, dennis park, Guest, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, Yunjaebabyseu , jenny, Vivi, kim sang hyun , JungJaema, NaraYuuki, rly c jaekyu.

**Cuma mau bilang "ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH."**


End file.
